<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire &amp; Paper by lavender_lightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231321">Fire &amp; Paper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_lightning/pseuds/lavender_lightning'>lavender_lightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_lightning/pseuds/lavender_lightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She desired to see the truth of the man beneath the mask, the young man with burning red eyes, the one whose existence is devoured by Madara Uchiha. He desired to unfold the delicate papered layers built around her heart. In the gloom of the Hidden Rain, two shinobi indulge themselves in a shadowed romance. KonanxObito Slow Burn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konan &amp; Uchiha Obito, Konan/Uchiha Madara, Konan/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I do not own Naruto :'(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This fic contains citrus &amp; mature flavors. Children out!</strong>
</p><p>Konan/Obito Uchiha. Slow Burn. Akatsuki blank period (Between the Uchiha Massacre &amp; Akatsuki remerging). Canon-divergent.</p><p>Author's Note</p><p>
  <strong>Lovely readers, I want to preface this by saying:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I know this ship is crazy.</strong>
</p><p>And I know it is because Obito killed Konan. It really was fucked up. <strong>Completely cruel and unjustified</strong>. Yes, both had their coming to the light moment, and were products of their circumstances…but they were still villains who did very unforgivable things.</p><p>That being said. Obito x Konan is pretty much my guilty pleasure ship.</p><p>The story between these two is compelling. It's easy to entertain the idea of two sexy, unhinged villains who might have a lot of raw, angst ridden, love/hate chemistry and layers of complexities between them.</p><p>Both have lost a lover, both have this duality of past and present self (their once spirited natures that have been suppressed by trauma) and both present themselves as extremely aloof and guarded. The intensity of their last fight made me ask myself, <em>Is there more to their story than we know of? </em>I saw someone say something along the lines of "Perhaps if they opened up to each other, Konan could've helped break Obito from his curse." I would love to hear your thoughts &amp; theories on the ship!</p><p>Also on that note, HAVE YOU SEEN THE FAN ART<em>? Oh my god it's just all the feels.</em></p><p>So this is me entertaining myself with this unusual ship.</p><p>Enjoy :) -LL</p><p><strong>VERY Rough Canon </strong> <strong>Timeline</strong></p><p>3rd Great Ninja War</p><p>When Obito (13) and Konan meet (16) Obito introduces himself as Madara Uchiha</p><p>Both Yahiko and Rin die &amp; birth of New Akatsuki (Obito starts going by Tobi)</p><p>Obito (14) as Madara uses Nine Tails to attack the Leaf, Nine Tails is sealed inside of Naruto</p><p>Civil war- Pein overthrows Hanzo, becomes leader of Amegakure</p><p>Uchiha Massacre (Obito around 19-20)</p><p>Konan and Pein must be re-establishing Ame in tandem with growing success of Akatsuki I'm guessing Obito is mostly in and out unfurling Madara's plans</p><p>Obito (20s) controls 4th Mizukage, learns truth of Rin's death, Kisame joins Akatsuki</p><p>Akatsuki in the shadows (When this story takes place-Obito&amp;Konan around early to mid 20s)</p><p>Akatsuki becomes active (Obito around 28-29)</p><p>Death of Nagato &amp; Konan (34)</p><p>Death of Obito (31)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Have Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I do not own Naruto :'(</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This fic contains citrus &amp; mature flavors. Children out!</strong>
</p><p>Konan/Obito Uchiha. Slow Burn. Akatsuki blank period (Between the Uchiha Massacre &amp; Akatsuki remerging). Canon-divergent.</p><p> </p><p>Fire &amp; Paper</p><p>…..</p><p><em>I don</em>'<em>t love you as if you were a rose of salt, topaz,</em></p><p>
  <em>or arrow of carnations that propagate fire:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you as one loves certain obscure things,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>secretly, between the shadow and the soul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pablo Neruda</em>
</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: I Have Questions</strong>
</p><p>Konan of the Hidden Rain never thought she would be a beloved leader to her people. Years had passed yet the fall of her ex-lover, Yahiko, felt fresh. The villagers chanted "<em>God's Angel!</em>" As she dutifully flew away, her angelic paper wings launching her into the gloomy sky. She wasn't their savior. That was Nagato. Pein, now. He was the one carrying Ame into a new era. He had breathed life back into their people. She was part of the leadership among her village, but the truth was that she was simply a messenger.</p><p>At first it was hard, but then it became easier. Easier because she and Nagato carefully armored their hearts. Nagato folded into Pein. She folded into herself, into the most complicated Origami form she could think of. They grew up. They handled things. She could drown herself in her work with the Akatsuki and daily village business. She did not have to dwell on her past with so much to do, so many people counting on her.</p><p>Then there was Madara Uchiha, or what they called him under his alias, Tobi. He was an incredible leader, always ten steps ahead of everyone. He ultimately made all of this possible for them. He was able to put the pieces back together after Yahiko's suicide. He effortlessly scooped Nagato up and pushed forth the Akatsuki. He helped Pein single-handedly start a civil war and win back Amegakure.</p><p>Konan knew better than to fully trust Tobi, having not forgotten Yahiko's impression of him, but she had no choice. He was their true leader, and one of the greatest ninja that ever lived. The puppet master. Nagato trusted him wholeheartedly, since the day they met. She still held a protective concern over her long time friend, but she couldn't deny Madara was essential in Nagato's survival and success.</p><p>She recalled when Nagato became Akatsuki leader, and Madara was suddenly there, a hundred percent involved.</p><p><em>Madara leaned back on the wall. It was dried with blood, and she wished she wasn't so used to the sight. It was just the three of them in the abandoned </em> <em>Akatsuki</em> <em>hideout, after it being ravaged by Hanzo and his men. "Going forward, I will be appearing more openly to the organization as a recruit, please refer to me as Tobi. As the Akatsuki grows in numbers, I will be using my position to keep an eye on all members, while Pein remains as acting leader."</em></p><p>"<em>Of course." Nagato had replied, composed, and expressionless. Konan remembered his swollen eyes. They were still deeply </em><em>grieving</em><em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yet despite the chaos and pain, Konan had her suspicions. "Are you really Madara? You told us how come you cannot tell others?" She had debated asking him before simply because Madara was an incredibly intimidating man, but now that Yahiko was gone, Konan was wary of further betrayals.</em>
</p><p><em>The </em> <em>Sharingan</em> <em>spun to life in the dark eye of the mask. He was still an Uchiha, no way to hide that. "Do not worry about my identity, Konan. Because it does not matter in this reality." He replied coldly.</em></p><p><em>She silently nodded, the level of mystery doubling what it once was in her mind. She knew she should not be testing the waters of Lord Madara's intentions, especially when he helped Nagato hone his </em> <em>Rinnegan. And she was grateful, he also has chosen to stay by their side, even after Yahiko's Akatsuki fell apart. That should've confirmed everything for her. She finally decided to shelve her burning questions, but something akin to doubt had always lingered in the back of her mind.</em></p><p>…..</p><p>That meeting was a handful of years ago. Since questioning, if he really was the legendary Madara Uchiha, Konan began to realize he-or Tobi as they call him- acted differently than how an old man would. He walked differently. Fought differently. His mannerisms were hurried. He was impatient with their plans. No matter what fancy forbidden jutsu he might have used to make his body young, he would have to be really talented to fake a young person's sway so naturally. He just had to be younger than what would be a wise, generations-old shinobi. Not that she could name any Uchiha who could be him, but she mentally recorded any telling signs that might help her figure out his identity later.</p><p>More disturbingly, when he revealed himself as additional help to the organization, he appeared as this extremely happy and bouncy character. This Tobi had blinding energy and a habit of incessantly talking like an immature schoolboy. She couldn't help but be amused, especially when it annoyed the shit out of the newly formed group to the point where everyone refused to partner with him on missions. He was suddenly a happy, go-lucky idiot, like a switch that flipped. She wondered if this was related to who he truly was, or if he was in fact so mastered in manipulation he could easily manufacture alter-egos.</p><p>Her new hyper-awareness led her to notice other small things too. She would catch him often looking in her direction, and she noted his frequent orders to keep her by his side in Ame, while the rest of the Akatsuki go off on their missions. While not tending to Nagato or the village, she was at Tobi's side. Konan's logical side of the brain justified it was because she was important but secretly cringed at the passing thought that he could be an old pervert that liked keeping a young woman in her 20s around the tower. That is unless her theory was true: That Tobi Uchiha was not an old man.</p><p>One fateful day, the tides of events turned in her favor when Tobi asked her to join him on a mission. They both had to hunt down Hanzo-sympathizers that tried to ambush their tower. It was a covert operation, only done by the two while Pein dealt with Akatsuki business outside the village. It had been brutal. Surprisingly Tobi had an injury to the neck. Usually, the transparent shinobi was untouchable, however for some reason, he was off his game.</p><p>"You have to remove your mask." She said in concern, seeing his cloak darken with blood.</p><p>He refused her pleas until she tried to push him out of frustration. Shocked, her hands came in contact with hard mass. She knew he could have easily dodged her blow with his intangibility, but he decided to take it anyways. In the flurry of red and black, she fell with him. In the years of knowing him, it had been the first time they had ever made physical contact.</p><p>In between his knees, closer than anyone he could've allowed near, she leaned in to grab his mask.</p><p>He held his hand up to stop her. "Fine. I'll move it."</p><p>He slid it slightly to the side, pulling down another fabric layer to allow her access to his neck, now she saw a full mouth and a smooth cheek, his other eye concealed by the mask's thick black band.</p><p>She pulled down his collar to examine the wound that crept up to his jaw. He sat still, the cold rain drowning out their hurried breaths. Her eyes slid across his strong jawline, she hid the surprise that she actually found a partially handsome face.</p><p>"We need to get you back." She said. "The gash is deep. You need tending to."</p><p>"I can take care of it myself."</p><p>"No, you can't. It's in bad shape, there is shrapnel in there." She retorted softly, making eye contact with his deep, obsidian gaze, slightly obscured by the tilted mask.</p><p>"I've been on my own for years, I can manage it." He insisted cooly.</p><p>She trailed her hand along his cheek, wiping some of the blood away. He twitched at the contact. "As have I." She said gently. "But now we are here together. And we have to protect our comrades. Especially our leaders. So I'm going to heal you, whether you like it or not."</p><p>His eyes slightly widened, as if she said something that strung a heartstring. He squeezed his eyes close, the sliver of his exposed face tensing into a sort of pained expression.</p><p>Without warning he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in. She immediately reached for a nearby kunai on the ground to defend herself. But then he tucked his head into the crook of her neck, which made her pause. His tilted mask dug uncomfortably into her collarbone. His black hair brushed against her cheek, and her cold hands tentatively grasped the sides of his Akatsuki cloak. She found herself enveloped in incredible warmth.</p><p>They sat there, in that embrace, for what felt like an eternity and a second. She gave in, gently running a hand through his hair in an attempt to comfort him with whatever was brewing inside, unsure what to make of her fearsome leader curling into her like an injured child.</p><p>He finally pulled away, hastily covering his face with his mask, as if to hide his expression. Her cheeks warmed as she tried to digest the intimate proximity they were in. She stood up, jumping away to give him the distance. And to distance herself.</p><p>"Let us return." She repeated. "We will need you healed before the others get back."</p><p>And in silence, they made their way back to the tower.</p><p>…..</p><p>That night the kunoichi lay in her bed, staring at her ceiling, listening to the soft rain pattering her windows. She replayed the scene over and over again in her head. She felt a mix of exhilaration and guilt. Guilt that she had felt a thrill of being in a strong man's arms, despite who he was-or whoever he was. She had been fighting for so many years, she forgot the comfort of someone's body. Since <em>him</em> anyways.</p><p>That too revealed her underlying suspicions. It had not been her imagination. He had some sort of…she wasn't sure if feelings were the words…inclination towards her. He trusted her. Enough to move his mask aside for her, to reveal something deeper under his cold exterior.</p><p>It could be she was wrong too. Many times her male comrades would shed their egos in front of her. Her soft nature made them feel safe. They could cry while she sat with them silently, and then they would be back on their way. But then again, the way he clutched her, it ignited a flame within her that she had not felt before, and it burned brightly against their shadows.</p><p>Konan remembered the brief glance at his face and frowned to her self. He seemed like he was genuine. But then again, it was their leader, the proven master of deceit. Perhaps it was a ploy for her affection. He let himself get injured in anticipation that she would have to get close to him and touch him to heal his injury. She was, after all, considered pretty-as her former Master would often remind her when she was a girl. Was it a really her affection he sought or was it just some sort of self-pity he revealed to her? She did not think he'd openly seek comfort out of nowhere. There was no way Tobi would have the emotional capacity to be romantic, but underneath it all, was definitely a hot-blooded man.</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan had not seen their shadowed leader since she tended to his wound. It did not matter, she had plenty of work to complete while Pein was away. She kept to her office, only leaving every so often to refill her cup of tea.</p><p>Finally, after three days, Konan awoke to sunny skies. Pein had returned.</p><p>She felt relief as she entered his office, finding the orange-haired Pein at his desk, penciling away at what was probably the stack of paperwork she left for him.</p><p>"Good morning Nagato." She said, placing a cup of tea beside him.</p><p>He looked up, giving her a brief smile in thanks as he accepted the tea. "Hello Konan."</p><p>"Mission successful?" She asked.</p><p>He nodded, his eyes going back to his reports. "I hear you and Tobi-sama successfully captured and killed the Hanzo sympathizers?"</p><p>"We did. It was not easy but we managed." She answered, ears burning slightly at the memory of their secret embrace. She tried to sound as uninterested as possible as she said, "You already seen him this morning?"</p><p>"Yes, he saw me before he left the village."</p><p>"Oh." She frowned at the surprising wave of disappointment within her.</p><p>He seemed to pick up on it. He glanced up at her again, Rinnegan unwavering. "Did you need something from him?"</p><p><em>Yeah, answers. </em>"No, I just forgot to fill out a report about it. I was hoping I could catch him before he left for a signature."</p><p>On cue Pein reached for a sheet of paper, placing it in front of her. "Already created one. You just have to sign it."</p><p>"Ah!" She scanned the clinical description of their mission, not seeing any words about his injury. Of course, he would leave that out. "Excellent."</p><p>…..</p><p><strong>Authors Note:</strong> Uh oh, spicy hugs. That's how it all begins. <em>*Evil laugh*</em></p><p>I'm working on some cover art for this story, so stay tuned for that!</p><p>Also thanks for taking the time to read this!</p><p>I'm a closeted writer and have been writing for years, so it lights a fire under me to think that people will actually read this :')</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Testing a Theory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Testing a Theory</strong>
</p><p>…..</p><p>The night sky shatters. Stars break from constellations. The moon haunts him like Madara Uchiha's words. He tosses and turns, trying to make himself go back to the comforting dream he long procured in his head;</p><p>Rin's amber hair and kind smile.</p><p>The purple paint across her freckled cheeks.</p><p>The way his hand held hers.</p><p>Her words of encouragement in a sun-filled meadow.</p><p>Fragmented.</p><p>Slipping</p><p>away</p><p>from his memory.</p><p>His young love nothing but a fleeting dream.</p><p>He awoke with a start, sweat clinging to his skin as shadows leaked into his tarnished memories. As years dredged on, Rin faded. No matter how desperately he tried to cling onto the images of her, the way he wanted to remember slipped from his hands. The only evidence of her that remained clear as day was her painful death seared into his mind by the Sharingan.</p><p>The moonlight mocked him. Angrily, Obito drew the curtains tightly shut, shrouding his room in a comforting blackness. He breathed deeply, chasing away his nightmares. He laid back down, training his racing mind to focus on something else. Anything else.</p><p>He closed his eyes once more. Now he saw rain and a woman with lavender hair. Konan.</p><p>Rivulets of rain ran down her face as she gazed at him. He wondered how her dark makeup didn't melt in the thunderstorm. Her long hair became undone from the battle, it was pushed back, giving him a clear picture of her blank expression.</p><p>The fighting had irked him, purely because he had to exert more energy than he intended. She seamlessly folded into his strategy, doing everything he had planned with deadly precision. Paper sloughed off her skin and darted through the air, taking out their enemies.</p><p>Konan had always moved elegantly. His Sharingan found her movement fluid, as light as the air that carried her paper jutsu. She was a fully realized shinobi.</p><p>She had always ignited his interest. Perhaps it was the duality of hardness and softness that existed within her. Just as the people of Ame, he found himself easily enchanted by her quiet presence.</p><p>As she echoed Rin's words he found himself reeling. It brought him to his knees. Bottle up emotion exploded from the depths of his soul, making him do something he should have never done; showing his vulnerability to someone. As he held her he was reminded he wasn't a boy anymore. She felt delicate in his arms. He recalled Konan smelled like flowers and ash. He was momentarily comforted until Madara's face floated in his head, red eyes flashing like a warning.</p><p>He had been foolish, and now he couldn't help but think of her soft body and coppery gaze, and how he might've opened up a forbidden door.</p><p>…..</p><p>It started as an un-welcomed thought. And now it turned into a theory.</p><p>With Tobi disappearing after the intimate healing, Konan was left to her imagination. She had been so distracted by it even Pein had to snap his fingers to call her attention during a meeting.</p><p>Konan doodled into her notes, absent-mindedly sketching Origami figuration until her brain formulated the decision that she <em>had to find answers</em>. She decided in order to do that, she would have to be forward without asking Tobi outright. He'd never give her a straight answer. So she'd have to ask without words.</p><p>She remembered the beautiful blonde Leaf Shinobi, one of Jiraya-sensei's comrades. She was gorgeous. One of the first women Konan had seen who exuded an unbelievable amount of confidence.</p><p>"Remember this," Lady Tsunade once said to the paper folding tween. "A woman's beauty is just as much a kunoichi's weapon as any other tool in our belts. As you grow older, no matter what anyone thinks, don't be afraid to use it."</p><p>Konan had to find out who Tobi really was. And to do that, she'd have to get close enough to him to remove that mask.</p><p>…..</p><p>Tobi returned. After a few days of a very distant leader and growing confidence, Konan decided to indulge herself in testing out her theory. Nagato had left to regenerate his six paths of Pein. She was finally numb to Yahiko's corpse being one of the Six Paths, it had been some odd years since it all happened, though it still left her deeply disturbed.</p><p>For today, she was spared the reminder. It was just Tobi and Konan in the upper levels of the tower. It was another balmy summer day in the Village Hidden in the Rain. There was an oncoming summer storm, so the air was thick and warm. She used that as an excuse to shed her cloak. She usually kept it on and shut, mostly wanting to keep her body from being seen by leery male eyes. However, that day was an exception.</p><p>She found her heart beating a bit more erratically, to her annoyance. She was a grown woman for god's sake, this wasn't her first time she flaunted herself for ulterior motives. She breathed deeply to slow her heart rate and hide her nerves from his visual prowess. She stood in the front of the window, in Tobi's direct line of sight.</p><p>She wore her favorite sleeveless navy top that exposed her entire back, side breast, and midriff, it was skin tight and left little to the imagination. Out of practicality, it allowed her skin to breathe under the weighty Akatsuki cloak. Impractically, Konan truthfully loved wearing revealing clothes that played up her feminine tastes. Yahiko had always nose bled when she wore body-conscious outfits that starkly reminded him she had bloomed into a young woman. It was comical. He often said the only regret of designing the Akatsuki coat was that he couldn't see her underneath it. She would always smack him down for it. He had inherited Jiraiya-sensei's perversions.</p><p>"It's warm in here today, no?" She commented lightly, stretching her arms over her head.</p><p>She looked over to find that he had put his pen down, giving her his full attention. The disguise made it hard for her to decipher what expression he was wearing, but she certainly felt his eyes through his damned mask.</p><p>"I'm surprised you feel that way." He said after a moment. "Considering you should be mostly cold in outfits like that."</p><p>She dared to shoot him a look and to her surprise, he chuckled. He leaned his head in his hand. "Konan turn around for me please."</p><p>Confused, she turned her back towards him. So suddenly, he had appeared behind her. She forgot how fast he moved, a tremor of fear froze her in place. She felt his gloved fingers nimbly adjust something on the collar of her top.</p><p>"There was a button undone." He said over her shoulder, his hand now lingering to her hip.</p><p>She didn't realize she was holding her breath. How did he see that through her hair? Konan composed herself, turning to demurely glance at him. "Thank you."</p><p>He did not retreat, instead, they stood silently, feeling the stretch of tension in the air. His hand went from her hip to her midriff, the heat of his fingers spreading against her bare skin, creating a sweet ache behind her navel. She couldn't help but exhale a soft sigh from the touch-</p><p>"My Lord."</p><p>Konan nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw none other than Zetsu emerging from the side of the wall. Why could he never just walk through the door like a normal person?</p><p>Zetsu's friendly half looked sparkly-eyed at the two. Tobi kept his hand in place, "I'm busy, what is it?"</p><p>"New intel that we thought might interest you." His darker half said gruffly.</p><p>Tobi swore under his breath, releasing Konan from his grasp. "Very well, come along, let us meet Pein downstairs."</p><p>She was surprised Tobi did not hide the compromising position in front of Zetsu, but he had been comrades with him even before they joined the Akatsuki. Perhaps Zetsu did know everything, or perhaps he did not care.</p><p>"I'd be careful if I were you." Rasped Black Zetsu to her as Tobi already left the room.</p><p>"What is going on between you two?" White Zetsu said with wonder.</p><p>"I know." She responded coldly, reaching for her cloak and pushing past the creepy spore man. "Not that it's any of your business."</p><p>…..</p><p>The blue kunoichi left the meeting, irritated to have been disturbed. She admitted she had no reason to be upset after all her duties as an Akatsuki member came before anything else. Deep down she knew why it bothered her; she had craved that forbidden attention. Had gone into dangerous, even shameful territory...allowing the leader to glide his fingers over her skin like that. The fact of how much she liked it, wanted it from him, made her shiver. And now Zetsu knew her dirty secret. He could hold it over her and the goal of her new mission to reveal his identity would be ruined.</p><p>She turned down the empty hall, stepping into a hidden alcove to get some fresh air. The rain had stopped. Despite what enemies knew of, Nagato only kept constant rains if he was gone, and on every Sunday. If the village had rain everyday suicide rates would rise again since the war.</p><p>"Lady Angel?"</p><p>She turned around, startled that someone snuck up on her. From the other side was Tobi.</p><p>"Yes, My Lord?" She said, fixing a cool expression.</p><p>"I do not like leaving things unfinished."</p><p>"Is my button undone again?" She said with irk. She turned back to the cityscape, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "Can your Sharingan see under my cloak too?"</p><p>He did not laugh. "Is that what you think I was referring to?"</p><p>She turned red at that. This is what she gets when she lets her mouth run.</p><p>"I meant the pairings of the Akatsuki. I want that report on the new configurations of the members updated and completed. Some of the newer partners still need their status confirmed."</p><p>"Of course My Lord. I will get that done right away." She let go of the balcony rail, sinking further into her high necked robe.</p><p>"Oh, and Konan?"</p><p>She clasped her hands but didn't turn around, her heart flipping again. "Yes?" She said as evenly as she could.</p><p>There was a pause, then, "Thank you. For healing me."</p><p>"Anything for you, My Lord."</p><p>…..</p><p>Obito bit his lip as he watched Konan hurry away, lightly amused. He had riled the stoic kunoichi, it seemed.</p><p>He didn't know why his control was slipping as of late when it came to Konan. He always found her beautiful, stunning even, since they first met. But that wasn't enough to distract him. Not until their mission, when she uttered those ghostly sentiments belonging to his former teammates and former self. It felt like a strike of lightning in his dead heart. When he discovered her gentle, healing touch, it was almost too much.</p><p>He turned to the grey cityscape, feeling more than just the humidity. She stirred something deep and doormat within him. He thought of this afternoon, his Sharingan lazily swirling into action on its own accord, to memorize the soft exposed skin of her back. How she turned slightly, and he could feel his blood race as his eyes fell upon the curve of her full breast. She intentionally had shed a layer in front of him and revealed an intriguing new side to the woman who only emanated a quiet sadness and great concern for those few she cared about. His touch burned against her cool skin, and he found himself yearning for more of her empathy. The feeling he once thought lost was found again in Konan's form.</p><p>However half of him wasn't sure what this meant. His eternal love for Rin wasn't exactly comparable to these feelings. He sighed and pushed his thoughts away. The last thing he needed was to think of anything other than Madara's plans.</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan's thirst for the truth had her doing something very stupid.</p><p>She stood at Tobi's door, staring at the handle.</p><p>This was unlike her. Since when did she care so much about their masked leader? A voice answered in the back of her mind. <em>You've been following him blindly for so long, you deserve to know the truth.</em></p><p>Years passed without Tobi really giving her interest, aside from occasional looks-which was hard to tell with his hidden face. But suddenly he was touching her and had intently done so. Her hand went to her waist where his fingers had laid claim.</p><p>If he was now, somehow, interested in her, the least he could do is take off his mask.</p><p>She pushed down on the door handle, silently entering his rooms. It was split into two chambers. The antechamber had a desk with neatly organized papers. Beyond that, his bedroom.</p><p>Calming herself by focusing on the task, she slipped past his desk. He wouldn't be stupid enough to hide anything valuable in there. His bedroom was empty, save for a bed, nightstand, and large armoire. Thick curtains were drawn shut, keeping the space relatively dark. It was like no one even lived in the room. There was no trace of any personality, besides Tobi being a little hasp-hazard in making the bed.</p><p>She went to the wardrobe, opening it to find his sparse clothing. She ran a hand along the top shelf. Nothing. She quietly knocked on the wooden walls, to see if any were false. Also nothing.</p><p>Konan then made her way to the nightstand. She opened the small drawer.</p><p>Bingo.</p><p>There was a small leather book. <em>Is this a journal? </em>She turned it over curiously in her hands. It was worn and unmarked.</p><p>She opened it to find blank pages and she leafed through, frustrated to have found nothing but an emptied journal when something in color flashed between the pages.</p><p>She backtracked until she found a picture nestled in the yellowed paper. Konan picked it out, placing the journal gently back on the table. It was a small photograph with bent edges and slight discoloration. Four Shinobi. It looked like a teacher and his students, the way they were huddled together. Her eyes grew wide as she honed in on the Hidden Leaf symbol imprinted in the medal. The teacher she recognized, it was the Fourth Hokage. The Yellow Flash, the one Tobi killed years ago. He was the reason they failed to acquire the Nine-Tails. Why did Tobi have a picture of him?</p><p>She studied the students, they had to be no older than twelve or thirteen. The Fourth Hokage was ruffling the hair of serious-looking boys, with a sweet smiling girl nestled in between them. She studied the boy with dark hair and goggles more closely. Tobi had the same hair color and even style. <em>Could this have been him as a boy?</em></p><p>If it was, then there was no way Tobi was Madara. And even then, why have this photograph?</p><p>Konan could not even finish her gasp when a hand leaped to her throat. Fingers gripped her chin as her body fell back against a warm, hard form.</p><p>"Peculiar place for me to find you in, Konan." Came Tobi's voice, deep and velvety.</p><p>She stilled, every muscle tensing as she felt his mask against her hair. She could hear his muffled breath as he leaned over her shoulder. His other hand reached out, snatching the photo from her fingers. "What do we have here?"</p><p>"Forgive me." She said as gently as she could.</p><p>She felt his grip tightened against her jaw as he looked down at the photo. "I didn't think you'd ever be the snooping type."</p><p>She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to swallow her heartbeat. Why on earth did she think trespassing into Tobi's room was a smart idea?</p><p>"If I find you in here again, you won't like what I'll have to do you." He then said, his words lethally cutting into her as he let her out of his grip.</p><p>She spun around creating distance between them. She narrowed her amber eyes, keeping her mouth shut. She did not have any good excuse for why she was in there, so she wasn't about to try to make one up.</p><p>"Who's the boy in that photo?" She found herself saying.</p><p>He must think she was going mad. He took a brief look at the photo, before tucking it into his cloak. "That boy?"</p><p>"The one in blue and orange."</p><p>He stayed silent for a beat, his hands going into his pockets. "He's dead. Why does it matter?"</p><p>"You two look alike."</p><p>"Oh?" There was amusement in his voice. Her cheeks colored. "Don't tell me you've been spying into my room too."</p><p>"I meant by the color of your hair." She bit out, trying to sound as composed as possible. "And the complexion of your skin."</p><p>"Good job, Konan. You've discovered that an Uchiha is from the Leaf." He mocked.</p><p>"So that boy is an Uchiha?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>"Enough." His voice cut through the room, his tone enough to silence birds. She recognized it, he was now irritated.</p><p>Konan simply decided to leave was her best option. She made a move towards the door. He was faster, grabbing tightly on her wrist with a white-hot touch. She looked back, trying her best to hide alarm in her face. "I suggest you keep your wandering questions to yourself and stop doing whatever it is that you're doing."</p><p>She swallowed, simply nodding. He let go, his hardened orange mask, the same orange in that boy's coat, looking back at her as she fled his room. Her heartbeat fiercely in her chest as she looked down at the red flesh of her arm from his searing hand, burning into her skin. It had felt like she was about to catch fire.</p><p>It's as if in Tobi's grasp he meant to say<em> "Paper burns quickly in flame</em>."</p><p>…..</p><p>"Don't confront him, Konan. He has his reasons to protect his identity."</p><p>Tobi had not mentioned anything. Even though he warned Konan not to tell anyone of the photo, she couldn't help but share the information with Nagato. Nagato had to have at least one ounce of curiosity about who he really is, but to her dismay, he only expressed disappointment in her.</p><p>"I won't because I'll get him to offer it to me." She said haughtily. She sipped her sake, looking into Nagato's swirling eyes. Her expression softened. "Stop worrying about me."</p><p>"Only if you stay away from him. You know better than anyone else Madara is not to be messed with."</p><p>"If that's who he really is." She quipped.</p><p>"Please don't ruin the trust we have with him." Nagato said with a sigh. "We have a lot more important things to worry about than the man's face."</p><p>"Still though." Konan said. The truth of it all sat on her tongue, but she didn't want her friend to catch on that their boss gave her affection more than once. She tugged at her sleeve, even though his touch wasn't hot enough to leave a mark she still felt self-conscious about it. The series of events would make Nagato snap, and that is the last thing everyone needed. "He knows our past life, we should know his."</p><p>Nagato stayed silent until he took a slight sip of his sake. It had taken years for Konan to get Nagato relaxed enough to drink. At least, drink with her. He finally said, quietly. "In this world, we all suffer in tremendous ways. We are likely to share pain before we share love. I have no doubt that whatever happened to make his identity secret, it's the reason why we work towards our future of peace together."</p><p>She nodded, Yahiko's face entering her faded memory. "Yes, and I'm grateful for his work. But I'm so tired of suffering because of our pasts. Part of me still wants to find some love in this bleakness."</p><p>He turned to look at her with a hint of confusion in the way his eyebrows furrowed. She blushed. She had too much sake. "What I mean is, I remain optimistic that we can trust our organization to get it done, expel as much hatred as possible."</p><p>He simply nods, in a way she knows that he is skeptical of what she is really saying.</p><p>…..</p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Konan is so composed and stoic in Naruto, but I like to think she still has her scrappy side! Considering her brightness as a child &amp; teen, and especially being in her mid 20s in this story, I know she's a spirited gurl! Having so little information on these characters and what their relationships were, it is fun to fill in the blanks.</p><p>Thanks for reading :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Disguises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Disguises</strong>
</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan sighed as she hurried in from the thundering rains. The tower was empty for the day, everyone off to their respective Akatsuki mischief. She had spent a week rolling out three new programs for Ame, she was exhausted from the speeches and interviews. Finally, she has the weekend off. Bless her small team of followers who worked diligently to keep Ame up and running.</p><p>She flounced upstairs to the kitchen, which by the way, was sparkling now that the men were out of the way. She loved it when they were out of the tower, she felt like she could breathe. It was easy, being alone. Being a woman in her damn house.</p><p>She tossed her umbrella to the side, kicked off her shoes, and quickly put away the food. Konan rifled through the last bag, she hissed a yes to herself, pulling out a large bottle of top-shelf sake, it's golden label singing to her.</p><p>"Thank you Kakuzu." She hummed as she poured herself a cup.</p><p>"Interesting choice."</p><p>She nearly dropped the porcelain cup, whirling around to see the orange mask.</p><p>"Oh! Tobi-sama." She said in surprise. "I didn't think anyone would be here until tomorrow."</p><p>"I finished the meeting early. Just came back from Tea Country." He said. He tilted his head. "I didn't think I'd find you looking so…off-duty."</p><p>She blushed, furrowing her brows at him. She had no shame in how she looked. In order to go out and do daily business in the village, one could not buy groceries as the almighty and ethereal Lady Angel. So she made some adjustments. The paper shinobi's hair was up in a perky ponytail, sans piercings and dark makeup. She wore a tight high necked crop top and mini skirt, showing off her fluted figure. She would never admit it was one of her favorite activities to go about her day in a civilian disguise. She felt like she could be a version of herself if the war never happened. A young village woman buying groceries, catching the eyes of handsome young men, getting drinks with friends, having dinner with family.</p><p>"Quite the opposite, Lord Uchiha." She purred, leaning against the counter, taking a shot of sake. It fueled the fire in her stomach. "A woman's work is never done. Including buying all the specific foods you men ask for."</p><p>"Giving yourself an incentive there?" He asked, walking over and reaching the bottle to examine it.</p><p>"After buying what Kisame likes to eat," She shivered as she thought of all the strange raw meat and fish that had their own fridge at this point after everyone complained of the weird smells. "I do."</p><p>"You've always had expensive tastes," Tobi said, with amusement in his voice. She did a double-take at that. Perhaps he had been long studying her too?</p><p>"You want a drink?" She asked innocently, cocking her head. She couldn't help herself, especially with the outfit she was wearing. Ever since the day where he fixed her button, she knew she was able to unnerve his hard exterior. She was able to bring out this young man's side, whoever he was.</p><p>"No." He placed the bottle back onto the counter.</p><p>"No? It's so delicious though." She said in feigned surprise. "You just came back, surely you would like to relax, especially since the tower is quiet." She poured another cup, holding it out to him.</p><p>He looked down at the cup. She stepped closer, holding the drink towards his face. "What? Not going to remove your mask? I already saw your jawline." She teased, tapping his mask.</p><p>"I see you still are curious about what's behind my mask." He said lowly. "Even after my warning."</p><p>A blush spread across her cheeks. "I suppose by your wandering hands you have your own curiosities."</p><p>"Woman, you are relentless." He said with a hint exasperation, uncharacteristically scratching the back of his head. She paused at the voice. It wasn't that deep villainous voice. It was softer, raspy. What he actually sounded like. She looked up with wide amber eyes, as he reached out and took a strand of her long lavender hair through his gloved fingers before taking the cup. "I suppose I can't deny a good drink that I paid for."</p><p>She was suddenly too aware of their proximity and stepped back, not wanting to ruin this new moment. "I knew that wasn't your real voice."</p><p>"Oh?" He chided.</p><p>"I know you aren't Madara Uchiha." She dared to whisper.</p><p>"Perhaps." He said with a low chuckle, moving his mask to the side, just enough to down it in one gulp.</p><p>"So do I get your real name?" She asked, trying to keep the eagerness from her voice, even though Nagato had already asked her stop.</p><p>"Easy there, Konan." He straightened again. "I'll be heading upstairs now."</p><p>"Of course, My Lord." She said, frowning. She hoped she hadn't pushed him too far.</p><p>"Oh and Lady Konan?" He added, turning to look at her. "If I were you I'd not look like that around the other Akatsuki members."</p><p>"Consider yourself lucky." She answered, breaking into a coy smile.</p><p>…..</p><p>Obito threw the mask into his bed, clamoring out of his dusty clothes and into the shower. He needed ice cold water, now. He looked in the mirror, hoping Konan had not seen the Sharingan through his mask. He let out a deep sigh. He had not expected to see her like that. His body responded so viscerally to her, the Uchiha copy wheel spun on instinct to memorized her smile and the amber color of her eyes, as if seeing right through his guise. He was reminded once again she was very beautiful. She actually left the tower looking like that, and he hadn't a clue that she would go out with her own secret identity.</p><p>In theory, it made sense. She was famous in Ame, and simply could not run errands with an Akatsuki cloak and paper flowers in her long lavender hair. Though, he was pretty sure she had a team of employees that helped her with Ame's in and outs, couldn't she get one of them to do things like pick up groceries? It occurred to him perhaps she liked to go out on her own, pretend to be a normal villager for the day. She was almost unrecognizable, but the way she dressed surely turned heads in the street. She certainly turned his. It did concern him that she might get unwanted attention, and risk revealing herself to the village if someone tried to attack her. It was stupid to go out in the streets like that.</p><p>Speaking of risks, he couldn't make sense of why he decided to reveal his voice. He had a suspicion she was onto him. No, she definitely was. She knew he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He found this disturbing inkling of a growing fondness towards her, that tested their bond of trust. The day when she healed him, he could see it in her eyes. She knew he was not Madara. He wondered if Nagato ever told her. No matter though, he was convinced they would always keep their secrets between each other and as long as they served Madara like he did, and he knew they could put them aside to get on with the grand plan.</p><p>Konan's image was seared into his mind. He still had to be more careful. Women, even at his age, he thought as the cold water hit his body, have always remained strange and foreign creatures.</p><p>…..</p><p>"My Lord, you have a new message from Hidan." Konan let herself into his dim office.</p><p>"Ah good, is he acclimating well to Akatsuki life?"</p><p>"As well as a blood-crazed immortal can be."</p><p>Tobi looked up at the composed angel, holding out the paper. It now frustrated her to no end that she could not see his face or the expressions he was wearing. She stepped closer, leaning forward for him to take the paper. Probably closer than she normally would. As if she was a plume of acid he shot backward. "Leave it on my desk and be gone." He said tersely.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow in confusion but said nothing as she gingerly dropped it on his desk and left the Uchiha to his own devices.</p><p>Before she left the room, her fingers pressed against his door. "By the way, I plan on going into the village this afternoon. If Pein asks for me tell him I won't be gone long."</p><p>He did not look, merely waving a hand dismissively, to her ire. She closed the door and inhaled a large breath of air once she was in the hall. <em>What the fuck was that.</em></p><p>…..</p><p>"Neh, Masami, why the long face?"</p><p>Ume, the bakery owner, passed Konan her bread order. The disguised shinobi glanced around the shop to make sure no one else was there before she relaxed against the counter.</p><p>She sighed. "It's my boss."</p><p>Ume leaned forward, dark eyes widened with intrigue. "Did he talk to you again?"</p><p>"Barely!" Konan let out a sound of exasperation. "I don't get him. One minute, his hands are all over me, the next he's cold as ice, acting like I'm poison, or that I hardly exist. I don't know what version I'm going to get, it changes by the minute."</p><p>"And this hasn't started since recently right, like from last time we talked?"</p><p>"Yeah…" Konan's cheeks brightened. "He's now mad at me, I think. I asked too many personal questions, probably got too close and crossed his boundary."</p><p>"Oh, nonsense." Ume waved her hand dismissively. "You have the right to know about his life outside of work! Especially if he's your boss and clearly shows he cares about you. I don't know Masami, at this point if he won't open up, then maybe he doesn't have the right intentions, even if he seems to like you."</p><p>"But I just know he's hiding things from me." Konan pressed. "How can he hit on me and then expect me to blindly reciprocate?"</p><p>"Maybe he just wants sex." Ume said with a shrug.</p><p>Konan's face fell at Ume's point. Ume waved her hands frantically. "No! I didn't mean it like that. Everything about you is dateable! But men only see the waves of the river, not the currents underneath. You are drop-dead gorgeous, he might just want to sleep with you. He <em>knows</em> you are a good catch."</p><p>Konan thought to Tobi's hug, and then the waist grabbing. "Perhaps…I didn't rule out that possibility. I guess I don't know what I should do from this point on. Like if this is even worth the risk, especially since he is my boss."</p><p>"Will you be fired if it ends badly?" Ume mused.</p><p>Konan thought it over, if anything, there would likely be some form of psychological punishment. He was a cruel man. She could imagine forcing her to go on a long, treacherous mission or maybe he'd suck her into a long term genjutsu, like what he does to his opponents. She shivered, realizing she might end up walking along a razor's edge. But she also knew as long as Nagato was around, she would be safe, because Nagato needed her, and Tobi needed Nagato to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan.</p><p>"No." She finally answered. "I'm essential to the organization."</p><p>"Is he handsome?" Ume asked.</p><p>She caught herself before she said <em>I don't know</em>, and smiled. "Yes. Tall. Dark hair. Strong jawline. A former shinobi." Well, that was kind of true.</p><p>Ume's eyes glittered. "Masami you are so lucky!" She whined. "I always dreamed of dating one, but none of the ones I met are that nice. Good looking but they always end up being assholes."</p><p>Konan flashed an unruly smile. "Well, technically he is an asshole…"</p><p>"Even if it's your boss, I think you should see if he will change." Ume declared. The shop bell rang, causing the women to pause and see a group of school girls stumbled in, heading straight for the sweets counter.</p><p>Konan grabbed the handles of her bag, pulling it off the counter to her side. "You think?"</p><p>A mischievous smile grew on Ume's face. "Masami, what I think you should do…" She spread her manicured nails firmly across the counter and leaned closer. "I think you need to start playing your own game instead of being stuck in his."</p><p>"Miss is there any more chocolate strawberry cakes left?" Piped up one of the schoolgirls.</p><p>Konan looked over, coming face to face with six girls.</p><p>"Oh! Yes!" Ume said cheerfully, scrambling over to the dessert counter. "Let me check one of these bottom pans…"</p><p>Konan saw that as her window to leave, she bid a quiet goodbye, unsure if Ume even heard. She didn't bother to check. She sidestepped the group of girls but not before one of them could say, "Wow Lady, you are so pretty! Are you a model?"</p><p>Konan's expression softened as she noticed a few of the schoolgirls were holding bags of cookies made to look like Lady Angel, grins on their faces as they gazed at her excitedly.</p><p>As she left through the door she answered, "Something like that."</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan made her way through the streets, mulling over her thoughts. Ume had become her new "outsider friend" in the village. The young baker was the only other person (that was not Nagato) where she could air out all her grievances, even if Ume got edited versions to protect Konan's true identity. Konan was grateful to have a friendship with another woman…especially one that gave great advice on life issues….and men.</p><p>Konan was yanked out of her thoughts through a hard pull on her long hair, stinging her scalp. She whirled around finding two large men with leery smiles. Her bag of groceries fell from her grasp. She glared as they back her against a wall.</p><p>"Damn, why haven't I seen you before?!"</p><p>She's taken out monsters. S-Ranked nin. Hanzo's army. Two gross men were the least of her problems.</p><p>But she realized, she was not Konan. She was Masami, the pretty village girl. If she did anything out of the ordinary, villagers would notice. Even worse, a shinobi would notice and report her to ironically, herself, and then she couldn't leave the house anymore. She never thought her own system would bite her in the ass. <em>Where hell was street patrol?</em></p><p>"Leave me alone!" She said, her brows drawing down into a fearsome stare, moving to go around them.</p><p>One of them beat her to it, stepping so close she could smell his poor hygiene. "She's mad. This one's got attitude too." He said sharing a smile with his comrade.</p><p>"Stop!" She said, letting frustration lace her voice. She managed to push past the men, but not before one caught her arm.</p><p>"Not so fast. You'd be a pretty penny from where we are from."</p><p>She clenched her teeth, trying to pull her arm from his vice, meaty grip without using her skills, mind racing as she calculated ways to get out of the situation. Her eyes burned with tears. The street was empty. No one was around to witness this. Why was she crying? She was by the far the strongest kunoichi in Ame.</p><p>That's when she turned around and raised her knee to his groin. But somehow the brute was faster. He has at least some ninja training. She cried out as he pivoted himself away, bending her body over and kicking at her legs so she lost balance on herself. Both of them cackled as she hit the ground. "As if you can try that on me." The man rumbled.</p><p>"There you are." A familiar raspy voice cut in.</p><p>The man's grasp vanished, Konan she whirled around, holding her throbbing arm to her chest.</p><p>Her eyes widened as a man appeared by her side, a tall shinobi in Hidden Rain uniform. With an eye patch and a modified black mask covering most of his face.</p><p>He reached down, gracefully pulling her up to towards him, protectively placing his arm around her shoulder and drawing her into his broad chest as he narrowed his dark eye at the men. "Who are you?" He bellowed.</p><p>"We weren't doing anything!" One of them cried, stepping back apprehensively, knowing what was to come. Hidden Rain ninja were famously known for their short tempers.</p><p>"Don't go grabbing women you have no business with." His grip on her shoulders tightened. "Lady Angel has strict laws on such acts of violence against women and children."</p><p>"We didn't mean to cause trouble." One of the men said, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"I'll let it pass this time." The shinobi said flippantly. "If I see you talking to my girlfriend again I'm going to show you exactly how I achieved Jounin rank." Fire lighted his palm, and the eyes popped out of the men's heads.</p><p>They turned on their heel, scurrying away as if they were mice.</p><p>Konan was speechless as she looked up at him. He smirked, looking down at her, his dark eye piercing straight into her soul. "You aren't the only one that can do disguises."</p><p>…..</p><p>He couldn't help it. He had to follow her to make sure she was ok. He'd be damned if she was going to risk her position in the Akatsuki to play dress up.</p><p>Now she was in his arms, looking at him in shock. And he was having second thoughts.</p><p>"You said the word girlfriend." She said in awe. "As if you didn't think twice."</p><p>His one eye blinked. She just got assaulted and that's what she was flustered about? "Chauvinist men are more likely to back off if a man "claims property" over a woman."</p><p>Konan made a face. "Why did you say it like that?"</p><p>He rolled his eyes. She looked shocked at that too. "I'm simply explaining my strategy. Sometimes you have to face the ugly truth to protect someone."</p><p>He watched redness flush in her cheeks as she averted her eyes downwards. "Well thank you for that."</p><p>"Konan." He muttered lowly next to her ear. "You've been testing me lately. I can't have you risking our reputation with you wandering to places you shouldn't be in."</p><p>As politely as he could, he released her from his grasp and stepped away, feeling his insides stir at the foreign feelings that bloomed inside him. She flung herself away from him, and he realized she was angry. "<em>Our reputation</em>? Even though you are doing the same?" She threw back on him, putting her hands on her hips.</p><p>The way she looked standing in front of him with an unconcealed sexiness made him ache. He did his best to shove those musings away. "You are lucky I followed you today. Those men were trying to kidnap you."</p><p>"I realize that." She said icily. She pointed at him. "I didn't ask you to follow me! I can take care of my own business."</p><p>Irritation bubbled up inside of him, but he kept his voice smooth and monotone. "Last time I checked you are supposed to have this village under control. Yet you risk yourself and this village by ending up in that situation. You need to be more careful. You simply can't leave the tower and pretend like there won't be trouble."</p><p>"You act as if I'm incompetent. I know what risks I take, and I was fine until you showed up." Her upper lip curled. He inwardly scoffed at that, he had seen the tears in her amber eyes. "Why did you follow me anyways? Are you<em> stalking me </em>now?"</p><p>The words slapped him back to reality. Initially, he told himself he followed her for fear of his comrade exposing her true identity and putting the Akatsuki at risk. His ears and neck burned, the truth was that he feared the danger of what other men can do to her. They did not know she roamed the streets as their beloved leader, utterly defenseless and exposed. But he also knew that she could handle herself. She was, after all, the strongest kunoichi he had ever known. Obito had no valid excuse other than those strange feelings overpowering his senses. No excuse like how Konan didn't have one for sneaking into his room. He tore his gaze away from her, feeling exposed. "Consider us even." He told her coldly.</p><p>Obito activated his Kamui, the portal opening from behind for him to step backwards into. He watched her face blur as the portal swallowed him whole. Even though he was running from her now, he knew from her expression that this conversation was far from over.</p><p>…..</p><p>Paper reassembled into the form of Konan the angel as she delicately landed on her balcony. Not so delicately, she slammed the balcony door behind her with force.</p><p><em>That asshole. </em>She thought vehemently as she tore out her girly earrings and threw them to the ground, followed by her necklace and glittering bracelets.</p><p>She looked into the mirror. Her hair was mussed from the men grabbing her, and there were fresh bruises forming on her knees. Despite the event with the men, Tobi showing up just created even more questions than Ume could answer…if Konan ever got to leave the tower again.</p><p>She sighed in frustration pulling her hair down as she sat on her bed. How on earth could he act so rudely one moment then turn around to follow and rescue her? She seen him easily abandon past members who got mowed down by enemies, without remorse. Why did he feel the need to protect her? Perhaps he was repaying the favor for healing her or doing it for Nagato's sake. But then there was the fact that he called her <em>his girlfriend </em>as if it was the most natural thing in the world. <em>That man is so hard to read. </em>She was too shocked by it all to even anticipate whatever punishment he had in store for her.</p><p>Unless his last words left her off the hook. Arguably she could blackmail him for that photo to get out of trouble. Konan stood up, going to the mirror to push her medusa piercing back into place, now feeling more like herself. Perhaps he was right. It was stupid for her to go out. Her cheeks burned with shame at the fact that he caught not once, but twice. Perhaps here on out she'd have to keep her distance, make herself scarce in his presence. It was time to put a stop to whatever it was between her and her boss. It was too risky to play his game.</p><p>"Akatsuki meeting in twenty." Came Nagato's deep voice over the intercom.</p><p><em>So much for distance.</em> She lamented as she grabbed her towel and headed into her bathroom. Not even enough time to scrub off those men's greasy hands.</p><p>…..</p><p>"Next on our agenda, news on our numbers."</p><p>Pein's soothing low voice ebbed and flowed between Konan's scattering thoughts as she tried to not look in the direction of Tobi's flickering hologram, as if he wasn't just holding her in his arms hours earlier.</p><p>"Tobi, Hidan, and Konan will go to the land of wind. Thanks to Konan's diligent research and everyone's intel we have located a potential new member, Sasori of the Red Sand."</p><p>Konan kept her face composed as she slid her gaze to Tobi, who let out a hoot and a "Finally, I get a chance!" She had a feeling he had ulterior motives if he was suddenly going. Her stomach jumped. She hoped it had nothing to do with her, or it wasn't a sort of sick punishment. Just her luck that she had to go with <em>Tobi and Hidan</em>. She wanted to scream.</p><p>"Sasori?" Kisame hissed with a wide smile. "The ninja who makes puppets from human flesh. I've heard stories about him from the war."</p><p>"An interesting acquisition," Zetsu added approvingly.</p><p>"I can take him," Hidan said haughtily, grinning widely.</p><p>"The goal is to persuade him to join us, not to kill him." Reminded Pein. "That'll be all for now, everyone else carry on business as usual."</p><p>Pein's hologram vanished, meaning the meeting was over. Akatsuki members flickered out of sight, leaving Hidan, Konan, and Tobi.</p><p>"We meet at our base in Land of the Wind. Have you received my instructions, Hidan?" Konan asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm already near the hideout." He confirmed.</p><p>"Good. I'll see you both there." She exited the meeting without another word, not wanting to leave room for further remarks from two <em>very</em> unpredictable men.</p><p>…..</p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Best Man Wins the Woman's Affections!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Best Man Wins the Woman's Affections!</strong>
</p><p>…..</p><p>"Wow! My first mission with Konan-chan and Hidan-senpai!" Tobi rang out excitedly as he bounced between the two shinobi.</p><p>Konan was not in the mood for Tobi's antics. Especially not with Hidan on this mission.</p><p>"Who is this idiot?" Hidan asked, throwing a thumb in his direction. "How is he in the Akatsuki?"</p><p>"All you need to know is that his name is Tobi and he's useful," Konan said cryptically.</p><p>"And fucking annoying." Hidan grumbled under his breath.</p><p>Konan smirked but it vanished as Tobi floated up next to her. "Konan-chan your hair has gotten so long since last time I saw you!"</p><p>"No touching Tobi." She said in a flat voice.</p><p>"But you are so pretty! Can I be your boyfriend pleaseeeeee!" He screeched, clasping his hands together.</p><p><em>Apparently you are. </em>She thought dryly. She tried to conceal her smile. She hated that she was so charmed by this Tobi's charade. She was glad she was getting the silly fool Tobi on the mission, and not the terrifying red-eyed stranger that was very skilled at wrapping his arms around her while whispering threats into her ear.</p><p>"Get in line pal." Hidan said, picking his teeth with a knowing smile at Konan.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at Hidan. Creep. These ninja were lonely perverted men. Every single one. She and Pein certainly had a way of recruiting them.</p><p>"You'll both be waiting a <em>very </em>long time. Can we focus on our mission?" She said, walking more quickly.</p><p>He caught up to Konan, his smile widening further. "Well, it's a good thing I'm immortal."</p><p>"Konan-chan doesn't return Hidan-senpai's feelings! Bad for you but great for me!"</p><p>"If you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to sacrifice you to my God three times over." Hidan threatened.</p><p>She rolled her eyes. Sasori better not make this mission harder than it already was going to be. Even though Nagato explained it to her, she still did not see why she had to go with the two morons who have the hots for her.</p><p>"<em>Why are you doing this to me Nagato?" Konan lamented.</em></p><p>"<em>You are the ideal team to recruit Sasori." Pein said easily, leaning back into his chair. "Hidan won't be able to draw blood from wooden puppets, and Tobi will remain unaffected from attacks."</em></p><p>"<em>And me? How do I fit in?"</em></p><p>"<em>You are our best advocate for the Akatsuki. Hidan won't kill you because he likes you." Pein shrugged. "And Tobi specifically asked for you, he informed me that a mission might be good for you."</em></p><p>"<em>What does that mean?!" She said defensively. Shit, he must have told him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pein's purple eyes shifted to hers, and she understood at that moment that he found out about her excursions outside the tower. "I know you have been restless Konan. It's unfair Tobi and I have kept you to the tower for so long. You need a break."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her face softened. As always, Nagato was looking out for her. "Thank you."</em>
</p><p>"<em>I recognize it's hard being the only woman around here." He continued. He cleared his throat. Nagato wasn't used to sharing his inner thoughts and feelings, not even with her. "But I know you are the best for this mission. Members know to respect you and your work. If they ever do or say anything to your disliking, know that you always have a secure spot next to Lord Uchiha and me."</em></p><p>
  <em>She smiled gently at her long time friend. "I know that Nagato. But thank you for saying it aloud."</em>
</p><p>"<em>And one more thing." He added with hesitance. "He…he's gone but he wanted you to be happy. If there's a specific reason you've been going to the village…"</em></p><p>"<em>Ok, that's enough!" She let out a laugh. Relief crossed his face. "Don't worry Nagato. I'm not running off to a secret lover. I just have to get away from all you men sometimes."</em></p><p>"<em>Fair enough." He said with a ghost of a smile.</em></p><p>…..</p><p>"Listen here you orange freak." Hidan said, leaning closely to Tobi's mask. "Give it up. Konan is mine."</p><p>"This is just like a love story!" Tobi giggled. "Two boys at school fight for the pretty girl's affection."</p><p>"She's my type ok!" Hidan pounded his chest. "She's punk. She's not like the other women I've ever met. My soul is telling me she's the one, I can feel it."</p><p>"Kisame told me you only like her because of her pretty face and big boobs." Tobi retorted, leaning against the tree trunk with a piece of Dango that somehow manifested into his hand.</p><p>Hidan's nostrils flared. "Who gives a fuck what that loser says?!"</p><p><em>Lewd bastard.</em> And Konan was the one that recruited him? More questions arose in Obito's mind about the quiet paper folder and her obscured intentions.</p><p>Speaking of the woman, a single sheet of paper flew into existence, followed by many others until the shape of Konan re-appeared before them. "I met a man on the path five miles up. He said there are a few villages east of here, completely wiped out last night. Talking about a shinobi with puppets has been making his way along the border."</p><p>"Sounds like our guy." Hidan said.</p><p>"Let's split up to cover more ground." Konan continued. "You two check out the surrounded areas of the villages that have just been decimated. I'll go further into the desert."</p><p>"You know I should go with you just in case." Hidan pressed. "He's lethal."</p><p>"Don't underestimate me, Hidan." Konan bit back.</p><p>"I want to make sure our Lady Angel stays safe." He said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.</p><p>"Don't think you can pull a fast one on me!" Tobi interjected. "I will go with you Konan, it'll be our first date!"</p><p>"I told you!" Roared Hidan, trying to swat Tobi with a kunai, only to have penetrated the air as Tobi leaped away. "She's mine!"</p><p>"I would never date either of you!" Konan exclaimed. "We are on a mission. Pein expects us to succeed and we'll fail if you two are going to fight."</p><p>"I knew it. You're screwing Pein. That's why you won't sleep with me."</p><p>She flushed bright red before drawing her brows down in the way Obito knew she was extremely pissed. Even he knew not to go into that territory. "Oooooo Hidan-senpai is in trouble!" He let out a maniacal giggle, glad to see the bastard go down.</p><p>The anger dissipated on her face into a blank stare, Konan folded her arms into her sleeves. "My love died long ago. But that doesn't matter. I am your comrade. Not some woman to catch. Know your place in the Akatsuki, Hidan. Or else we will seal you away for a very, very, very long time. In a place where even a god can forget about you."</p><p>Silence between the three ensued. Hidan looked between them, and to Obito's surprise, smirked, crossing his arms. "I changed my mind, you're hot, Konan, but I wouldn't want to mix business with pleasure anyways. I got plenty of other chicks. Ten times hotter too."</p><p>He then brushed past Konan, who impressed Obito by retaining her graceful composure. As the blood-lusting immortal walked ahead of them he watched Konan's shoulders slump with relief.</p><p>And just for a second, with Hidan's back turned to them, Obito caressed her arm, he found it within reason give her a small bit of comfort. She looked up at him, and instead of seeing sadness, he felt like he was lit aflame by the look in her gilded eyes. He swallowed hard, quickly dislodging his hand. He could feel the tension bow between them, ready to snap.</p><p>It looks like he might have won her affections.</p><p>…..</p><p>Obito paced. It has been three hours. He had managed to visit a few village leaders in the greater area during this time, subtly promoting Akatsuki's mercenary services, while also scoping for the legendary One-tailed beast, with no avail. Now that was completed, he was left to his own devices. While relieved to be away from Hidan, he was unsure of Konan. Her chakra nature was present, but hazy due to the magnetic energies in the desert. He needed to find Konan before Hidan did.</p><p>"Zetsu." Bellowed Obito. On cue, his squishy comrade emerged from a sandy rock. "Check on Konan and report back her location and conditions to me."</p><p>Zetsu giggled. "Worried about her?"</p><p>"Just do it." He said flatly, ignoring the comment.</p><p>Zetsu vanished as Obito returned to the sandy plains, observing the slaughtered town. Wind howling in agony over the blood-curdling scent of death. No, he was not worried, he told himself. She could handle herself after all…she was an excellent kunoichi.</p><p>…..</p><p>Sasori of the Red Sand was beautiful.</p><p>She did not know what to expect of the rogue Sand Shinobi, but she did not picture him like this. She imagined someone older, with pale eyes and hair. Perhaps some menacing facial features, like Kisame and his teeth. But no, he was good looking and young. With a lean frame and fiery red hair. Her paper wings exploded from behind her, and she descended</p><p>"The ninja villages dotting the Land of the Wind were destroyed in a single night, or so the rumor has it."</p><p>Sasori looked up, eyes widening in awe as he saw her, and flurries of paper flying around him in the sandy winds.</p><p>"It was you who was behind it, wasn't it Sasori fo the Red Sands?" Konan asked with a slight smile.</p><p>He frowned in suspicion, body tensing. "And who are you?!" He demanded.</p><p>"I've come here to invite you to the Akatsuki." Konan said in confidence, watching the wind whip his vibrant red hair.</p><p>"Akatsuki? Never heard of it."</p><p>"We need your power at our sides to help us complete our pursuits. So lend us your strength."</p><p>He snickered. "You're being awfully presumptuous, wouldn't you say?"</p><p><em>Another cocky one. </em>Konan thought. She pressed him. "Just think the Akatsuki as a place that will protect you, a rogue ninja. As long as you complete your work, anything else you care to do is your own business."</p><p>She floated to the ground with grace, her wings erupting into a cyclone of papers that blossomed around both of them. He watched the movement, the expression of awe returning to his face. She inwardly smirked, he was entranced by her jutsu.</p><p>"Oh, I see." He met her eyes. "That's not a bad offer. Not bad at all but…"</p><p>As her papers vanished into thin air the ex shinobi crouched down, rolling out a large scroll, with a greedy sort of smile on his face.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed at their markings. "What are you doing?" She demanded.</p><p>"Unfortunately for you, you'll find I'm able to protect myself. And it looks like I'm in luck." He said haughtily. He broke the skin on his thumb, pressing it to the paper. "I was disappointed by the last village." He continued as the smoke swallowed him whole. From a plume of white smoke, he summoned a chattering wooden puppet with long coarse hair and a tattered cloak.</p><p>"But now it appears that I have great material standing right in front of me. <em>Rejoice.</em> Because I'm going to add you to my Third-Level collection! What a beautiful addition you'd be!" Chakra strings snapped from Sasori's fingertips, causing blades to rip out of his puppet. The pit of Konan's stomach dropped. So this will not be as easy as she thought.</p><p>The puppet launched towards her, the knives singing through the air. Konan stood still, watching, waiting for the right moment. It came. As the blades sliced through her form paper erupted in all directions.</p><p>Sasori looked around him, perplexed. "What is this justsu?" He muttered to himself.</p><p>Konan reappeared behind him, unimpressed with his hasty attack. "I guess it can't be helped."</p><p>Sasori's puppet snapped back into combat position with a swoop of his arm. The winds swirled around them, mimicking the unsettling tension that blew through her cloak and hair. "I'll just have to take you by force." She announced.</p><p>Sasori smirked. His hazy brown eyes darkened as he looked her over. He chuckled darkly. "You are really pretty interesting, you know that?"</p><p><em>Apparently. </em>She thought to herself, considering Tobi and Hidan have been fighting tooth and bone for her attention on this entire mission. <em>Why do I keep attracting the Bingo Book types?</em></p><p>His pupils grew into pinpoints as the look on his face shifted into something maniacal. "I'll examine you to the bone."</p><p><em>Great, he wants me to be one of his dolls. </em>She jumped upwards and out of the way his puppet came swinging at her.</p><p>Her paper folded into razor-edged shapes, cutting the air towards him. Sasori's puppet blocked him from her hit. Konan knew to take him down she'd have to attack the master.</p><p>"A jutsu controlling paper eh?" He called. 'This is the first time I've seen one, but not bad at all!"</p><p>Konan folded two large cranes into existence that hurdled towards his body. The origami detonated in his face, making him launch backward.</p><p>"Don't get too happy." She chided, lunging again.</p><p>His puppet came back snapping. She was impressed that even as he rose from the ground, his fingers twitched in subtle but complex rhythms, the chakra threads making his puppet dance.</p><p>But it couldn't catch the origami master. Her body once again floated apart to avoid a hit. Her Dance of Shikigami made her virtually undefeatable. It was an art form that took her years to master.</p><p>Sasori was good. She knew Pein and Tobi would be extremely pleased if she was able to recruit him. They needed his unique talents. His puppet was relentless. It was tricked out in a never-ending amount of senbons and swords. The engineering was masterful.</p><p>Paper slapped over her nose and mouth as she punched the pupped squarely at its core with as much chakra as she could gather. Its head spun, gasses released. <em>Looks like his abilities with poison are also true.</em></p><p>"Tch. You aren't even flinching against my puppet…you're starting to get on my nerves!" He yelled out.</p><p>Konan ran around the nature-made ring, trying to gain distance between her and the puppet so she could advance on its master. She threw chakra-infused paper kunai, as hard as the real weapon itself, into the puppet's direction. The kunai exploded as it hit the hollow target. On cue Konan did her Dance, appearing in front of Sasori in his moment of vulnerability. In a flurry of taijutsu she moved quickly against his lithe attacks, floating between the hits and blows.</p><p>Sasori still looked confident. "I'll be sure to keep your beauty intact once you're mine." He sneered.</p><p>They vaulted into the air, and she felt a sting as knives protruded from his arm. Surprise flickered across her face as blood dripped from her sleeve.</p><p>So he engineered his own body like a puppet's.</p><p>She summoned her wings to gain height, in his moment of victory, she performed a barrage, hitting him hard back towards the earth.</p><p>In his moment of shock paper molted off of Konan and flew around him like a hurricane prison. He was trapped. "I told you I'll take you by force!"</p><p>
  <em>Shikigami Dance!</em>
</p><p>Her wings flew wide as a menacing paper sword materialized. Her chakra grew warm in her veins. This was the final attack.</p><p>The sword was like an arrow, direct and merciless, as it struck Sasori and his puppet, and unleashed a bomb into the sands.</p><p>Dust and smoke cleared, revealing a defeated ninja. Konan's pieces of paper had overwhelmed the puppet's splintered form. She smiled as it collapsed to the ground. She was the victor. Sasori struggled as he stood up, giving her a menacing glare as paper folded back into her body.</p><p>"I will say it again. Come and lend the Akatsuki your power."</p><p>He studied her a moment and then his hands flashed in a sign. The broken puppet disappeared.</p><p>Smoke and paper delicately floated through the air. It smelled like ash. The aftermath of a fight.</p><p>"I lost; I have no right to choose. Take me where you want." He finally said, sounding resigned.</p><p>She cracked into a smile, pleased that she was the one to secure him. "You're much more understanding than I thought you'd be."</p><p>He smiled slyly. "I simply want to see what the other Akatsuki members are like. Just like this jutsu of yours. It's possible that there's a sense of art that I might be able to find there."</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't have high hopes." She remarked dryly as the last sheets vanished on her skin. "But if that is what makes you want to join us, that's fine."</p><p>…..</p><p>"How old are you anyway?" Asked Konan. "The books say you are my age but you look younger."</p><p>"Let's just say I have a babyface." He shrugged. "Besides if you are my age you don't look it either. You must have a good skincare routine." He drew nearer to observe her.</p><p>"Well, mid-twenties is still considered young." She managed to say while stepping away to hide the flush on her face. She shivered at the thought that he must know a lot about the human body. More than she would want to know.</p><p>"You truly are an artist."</p><p>Her paper butterflies fluttered around them to deliver messages to Tobi and Hidan. His eyes following them, as if he was mesmerized.</p><p>"I suppose I can consider myself a master in the art of origami. I've been folding since I was a child."</p><p>"I've also been making works of art since childhood." He said, with a hint of approval in his voice. "You are skilled, I would like to know more, I hardly get to meet any good artists these days."</p><p>She felt a different kind of butterfly in her stomach at the compliment. <em>Focus, Konan. </em>"Again, don't get your hopes up."</p><p>"Apologies if I tried to make you into one of my puppets, I couldn't help it." He added.</p><p>"You agreed to join the Akatsuki, don't worry about it." She shrugged it off.</p><p>"So what now?" He inquired. "What else to I get out of this?"</p><p>"If you agree with our terms, generous pay with bonuses based off your mission success. A room at our base in Ame, as well as access to many hideouts. There will be compensation for food, weaponry, and other supplies." She explained. "And of course, protection. Whether you want it or not."</p><p>"Akatsuki, huh? Right. Ok."</p><p>Konan and Sasori traveled, conversing lightly, despite the fact they just battled. She was surprised how quickly he cooled down and got over his loss in the fight. Konan actually found him to be quite smart and poised. He was not outwardly unhinged, like a few others. Or as leery as she initially thought he would be.</p><p>They made it to a line of trees towards the rendezvous point, just in time for an explosion to rumble the earth beneath them.</p><p>"C'mon." Konan urged, breaking into a jog towards the supposed chaos. A crash of a tree hit the earth, followed by a long string of curses that was definitely the silver-haired, immortal ninja.</p><p>"What's wrong Hidan-senpai? Angry you can't catch me?!" Came Tobi's voice.</p><p>"Who is fighting?" Asked Sasori catching up to Konan more easily.</p><p>"Our teammates." She grumbled.</p><p>They both ran into the clearing, finding Hidan swinging his scythe angrily at Tobi, the blade simply passing through his phantom-like body. "Oh look, Konan-chan is here! Now she can decide which one of us she is going to pick!"</p><p>"What on earth…" Konan's face grew hot as both men swung to look at her.</p><p>"You picked me!" Hidan spat, pointing to her. "You were the one who convinced me to join…clearly it's not just because of my mad skills!" His eyes fell to Sasori, his face growing redder. "And now I have more competition?!"</p><p>"Stop it." She commanded, elegantly folding her arms into her Akatsuki sleeves.</p><p>Obeying the mission leader, both dropped their weapons. It looked like they had been fighting for a while. Hidan's chest heaving, blood was drawn on his torso. A few rips and tears in his cloak. Per usual, Tobi showed no signs of physical distress, or that he even fought, besides the slightly deeper breaths he took.</p><p>She sighed in exasperation. "Is this what you two have been doing the whole time?"</p><p>"Konan-chan!" Tobi cheered. He ran up to her, throwing his arms around her neck.</p><p>His warm body crushed against hers and it felt like she was aflame. "Get off me, Tobi." She ordered calmly, though lethality was evident in her voice. So much for a good first impression.</p><p>Tobi unglued himself. "Sorry, Konan-chan I can't help it!" He cheerfully turned to Sasori, who watched him a raised eyebrow. "You got him!"</p><p>Hidan approached. The two men observed each other before Hidan extended a hand. "Hidan."</p><p>"I heard of you." Sasori said.</p><p>"Hidan is our other recent recruitment." Konan explained.</p><p>"I heard of you too." Hidan remarked. "Puppet boy."</p><p>"They aren't just puppets." He said defensively. "They're art."</p><p>"Sasori-senpai will you put on a play for us?!"</p><p>"Tobi please." Konan groaned. "Let's just hurry up and return to the Tower."</p><p>"I'll skin you and make you the star of the show." Smirked Sasori, as they began to make they way back to Ame.</p><p>Hidan let out a laugh. "Hey! This guy isn't so bad."</p><p><em>Kill me now. </em>Konan thought.</p><p>…..</p><p><strong>Author's Note: </strong>So in my research, I found that in one of the Naruto video games, it reveals how Konan and Sasori met-so I pretty much kept to their script with a few liberties. It was interesting to see Sasori so attracted to Konan because of her art, I guess it's not surprising with him!</p><p>Also, in case you are wondering, I'm keeping their ages kind of vague-somewhere in their 20s, since the timeline is so murky. If you'd like to imagine them older or younger, go for it!</p><p>Thanks for following!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Our Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Our Sanctuary</strong>
</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <em>Your gaze, it nails me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like a bullet to the chest</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rosalía</em>
</p><p>…..</p><p>Obito was once again caught in a string of nightmares. He walked askew down the hall, his sweaty palms pressed against the walls to keep him steady. In the back of his liquor quelled mind, he knew Nagato was probably watching. But he did not care.</p><p>He needed to find peace. He was desperate for a reprieve from the death-ridden memories reincarnated over and over again. There had to be somewhere in the tower where he could briefly escape, find safety.</p><p>Obito froze, cursing as a chakra signature drew near. It was late in the night, leave it to bingo book ninja to be up at ungodly hours. He waited for the person to approach. Their footsteps were light. He could not afford to show how drunk he was, even as ridiculous Tobi it would be suspicious. Just as they turned the corner he flipped around, his Sharingan spinning into Kamui. With a gasp and shuffling, he wrapped his arm around the intruder and they folded into the portal.</p><p>In the brief free fall and wave of nausea, they fell into Obito's dimension. They tumbled across the concrete surface until Obito managed to pin the person with his hands and legs, sitting atop of them. He was prepared to threaten the intruder into silence but words slipped away as he looked down at the mess of lavender hair. Konan.</p><p>She sputtered, attempting to arch her back to gain control of her body. His legs pressed further into her sides. "What are you doing?" He hissed.</p><p>"I could ask you!" She exclaimed.</p><p>In a sobering moment, he realized he had just made a very, very bad mistake. Since when does Obito slip up? At that moment the ringing of a nearly empty bottle rolled across the ground from under his cloak. Konan's eyes briefly followed it, until recognition registered on her face. "Hey! That's my sake. Are you drunk?"</p><p>To add to his ire, she <em>smiled</em> at him, her eyes twinkling. He scowled. "I technically bought it."</p><p>"Get off of me you oaf!" She managed to break her wrists free and then pushed against his broad chest. He complied, climbing off of her. Another dizzying wave hit Obito. He groaned and fell backward on the cool concrete floor.</p><p>"Where are we?" Asked Konan sitting up.</p><p>He rose to face her. Her cheeks were dusted in a pleasing pink color. Her cloak was open, revealing a cropped shirt and shorts. Her sleeping clothes probably. Her hands went to her loose braid, self-consciously combing it back into place as she looked around his dimension.</p><p>He felt his mask, finding it crooked. Straightening it, he said, "It's a dimension I created with my visual prowess. It's where I withhold my opponents."</p><p>Her polished eyebrow rose in question. "I always wondered where they went when you use Kamui…It's so somber in here."</p><p>His eyes scanned over the familiar scene of protruding gray platforms and a black abyss. "It's nothing more than a holding place."</p><p>"Why did you bring me here?" She asked.</p><p>"You surprised me." He admitted. "I reacted defensively."</p><p>"I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard someone stumbling, I'd never think it was you." Tentatively she crawled towards him. Alarms went off in his head but he remained still, allowing her to draw near. Her face came in close proximity to his, eyes filled with a concern he did not deserve. She smelled like sweet floral perfume. He imagined being in a field of summer flowers.</p><p>Her hand went up, gently laying it on his shoulder. "Why are you drunk?"</p><p>"I-I…swas having nightmares." He slurred. "It's hard for them to stop sometimes."</p><p>She pulled her hand away. "I see."</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to place his head in the crook of her neck. The alcohol felt like fire in his veins, making his desire burn brightly against his skewed judgment. His eyes went to her bare midriff and then to her bare legs.</p><p>She sneezed, bringing him out of his fog. "Can you return us Tobi-sama?" She asked, standing up.</p><p>Panic set into his heart at the idea of closing his eyes once more. "I'm not sure that's the best idea."</p><p>She frowned at that. "I'm very tired, My Lord. Plus I can get you some water. We can try to get some sleep."</p><p>"How will I know you will keep this place a secret?" He blurted.</p><p>"We already share a few secrets no?" She asked, with a small smile. "What's one more?"</p><p>He thought about it for a few moments. Though his mind felt more like a thick pond as his logic tried to swim through it. "Very well."</p><p>She extended her hand. He took it as she lifted him up with ease. <em>Beautiful and strong.</em> He thought as he leaned against her. "Can you teleport us back?" She asked.</p><p>On command, he used his Kamui. It took more energy than he had but they reappeared in the back in the dimly lit tower. Using Sharingan while drunk was not the best idea, Obito fought the sickness in his stomach as he faltered a step, leaning more heavily into Konan.</p><p>"Shhhh." She said quietly as her hand brushed at his back. The two made their way down the hall. He couldn't tell where they were. It was some part of the tower he either could not recognize in the shadows, or it was a part he never been too before.</p><p>Konan opened a door with ease and they entered a room with a softly lit light. Unable to register details of his surroundings, the ninja gave into the alcoholic spell as she led him to a soft surface. She held a glass of water to him. He turned away from her to lift up his mask. Even inebriated he still was careful with his identity. Gratefully, Obito proceeded to drink three glasses until his belly was full.</p><p>"Let me help you." Whispered Konan. "Lay back, close your eyes."</p><p>He obliged. The pounding of alcohol subsided with a cool sensation. He opened his eyes slightly to find the soft green glow emanating from Konan's fingertips into his temples. He breathed a sigh in relief, his world darkening around the edges until the lost Uchiha slipped away into a dreamless slumber.</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan pulled away her healing hands once she saw Tobi had fallen asleep. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Despite her dying curiosity, Konan knew better than to remove the mask. So she only tilted the orange mask slightly so his nose and mouth were exposed for breathing. She wanted to know who he was so badly, but she knew this was not the right time. Not when the lion was sleeping in her den.</p><p>She left the most formidable shinobi in the land on her couch and made her way to her bed, the exhaustion hitting her after using so much chakra to heal his majesty's drunken stupor. He owed her top-shelf sake big time. She laid her bed, realizing it was the first in years she had let a man into her bedroom. Konan's ears burned at the thought. This whole night had changed her perception of him.</p><p>Konan was once again reminded there was a man behind that mask. A man who was broken. Who was haunted by nightmares, no doubt from his past. Konan breathed deeply for several moments to allow the questions to float away. <em>Answers will come</em>, she reminded herself, she just needed patience.</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan awoke to sunshine. She looked out the window in surprise. It had been a while since she's seen clear blue skies. She stretched, feeling like she had slept well despite being-<em>Oh, that's right.</em></p><p>A rush of memories the night prior made her heart skip a beat. Konan whirled around to see if her couch was occupied. Relief flooded her as she saw it was empty, an equally empty water glass on the table nearby as evidence of the turn of events that transpired. Still, she could not fathom why she decided to take him to her room. Perhaps it was because his own dwellings were so sad and blank. She couldn't imagine finding peace in such a grimly clinical space.</p><p>She chuckled, finding herself amused that she of all people had found their leader drunk enough to stumble over his feet and words. Especially after he admonished her for her own slip-ups. Konan finally rose out of bed. She hoped he wasn't badly hungover when he awoke, she knew they had a busy agenda for the day.</p><p>…..</p><p>"Konan."</p><p>"Kisame."</p><p>He stared at her for a few moments before his eyes went to his leader. Kisame was the only non-original member who for sure knew "Madara" ran the show. Itachi knew too but pretended not to for whatever reason.</p><p>The weirdness was the fact that Konan was next to the leader's chair, leaned over Tobi's desk. She was without her cloak, her cleavage practically in his face, she was standing that close. She raised her eyebrows to challenge him. "What is it?"</p><p>"Kakuzu asked me to deliver this." He reached over and placed a suitcase on the desk.</p><p>Tobi's Sharingan spun to life to double-check the contents of the case. Satisfied he nodded to Konan. She opened the case, revealing stacks of money.</p><p>"Thank you, Kisame." Muttered Tobi. "Konan, please record this for me."</p><p>"Of course." She said, walking back around the desk with the case. She pressed it to her chest when she noticed Kisame's leery shark eyes and toothy smile as she walked past him.</p><p>Tobi watched, amused, as she exited the room. "And Itachi?"</p><p>"Downstairs." He answered, his eyes went to the doorway where the kunoichi exited. "Konan is looking good these days, no?"</p><p>"You'll be connecting with Zetsu in the Land of Wind." Tobi continued, not in the mood to entertain Kisame's insinuations. "I expect to hear from you as soon as you get in contact. He'll have your next task."</p><p>Kisame rolled his neck, letting his exhaustion show. "When do I have to leave?"</p><p>"I'll give you two days," Tobi answered, going back to his paperwork.</p><p>"Thank you, My Lord." He muttered, sighting in relief. He smiled as he rested his legendary sword on his shoulder. "Will Konan be around?"</p><p>Obito felt a pang of annoyance. Why was he suddenly so concerned with her? He did not look up as he said, "As the Lady Angel of Ame should be."</p><p>Kisame simply flashed a sardonic smile as he exited the room. Obito grimaced down at the paper. Usually, members interested in Konan did not bother him. Men have always noticed her beauty, and she was more than capable of dealing with passes from bingo book shinobi. Still, she was someone he needed close. She was key in his long term mission. Nagato was the mind and muscle, she was the heart of the Akatsuki. She was easily one of the only people he could depend on. She was under his protection and he didn't like his subordinates devaluing her.</p><p>There was also the fact, he had awoken in her chambers this morning. Just as the sun reached the horizon, Obito's eyes opened. He felt groggy, but not as hungover as he should have been considering he drank almost an entire bottle of sake, and the had the audacity to dump Konan into his dimension. He panicked, hands going to his face to make sure his mask was still on. It was, which was a great relief considering she was curious about who he really was. He then remembered the gentle healing touch of Konan, and the smell of flowers. He had been surprised to find himself in the safety of her room. He looked around, noticing the abundance of greenery and tasteful collection of artifacts. In the privacy of her room, she had truly created an oasis in the grimness of Ame. And strategically, he realized, it was smart for her to bring him to one of the only rooms in the Tower where Nagato's all-seeing eyes looked away. She had brought him to safety in his moment of weakness.</p><p>Obito left Konan's room without disturbing her, taking care not to stare too long at the tumbling locks of hair on her pillow and her shapely form tucked tightly under crisp white bedding.</p><p>Obito knew he needed to thank Konan for discreetly handling the situation, although when he saw her later in the morning, his words got caught in his throat. Konan acted as nothing happened but he still could sense the change between them. And now he wasn't sure if saying anything was wise. If he continued these kinds of interactions with her, surely, she would unravel him.</p><p>…..</p><p>Konan was quite surprised when she returned to her rooms to find Tobi-sama.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps bringing him here was a bad idea.</em>
</p><p>"So it's okay for you to sneak into my room?" She asked dryly as she shut the door behind her.</p><p>He was gracefully poised on her couch, his ankle resting on his knee. "You forget I'm your leader."</p><p>She snorted at that but tensed up as he shifted. Yup, it was not wise to have shown him her rooms. She assumed he used his transportation jutsu to get in. Fancy locks and justus would be useless against his Kekkei Genkai.</p><p>She waited to be threatened but instead he produced a bottle of sake from his cloak, placing it on the table. "Thank you."</p><p>She smiled and shook her head. "You really didn't have to do that. Even though you did drink my sake."</p><p>"But I made sure Kakuzu got one of the best brands." He answered in an amused tone. "I know you have expensive tastes, Konan-san."</p><p>She blushed at that. "Apparently so do you, but you don't know how to handle it. I figured this was the best place for you to be in so no one could find you drunk off your ass."</p><p>"I appreciate you heeding my warning and not removing my mask." He added.</p><p>"You were having nightmares. I pitied you." She shot back with ease, shrugging off her cloak.</p><p>She could feel his eyes on her, the high of secret thrill and terror sending goosebumps across her body. An awkward silence stretched between them. "So, how are you feeling today?"</p><p>"Like brand new." He answered.</p><p>"Good." She boldly sat next to him, reaching the bottle to observe its shiny gold label. She popped it open.</p><p>"You want some?" She asked sweetly, holding it out to him.</p><p>He raised his gloved hand and shook it as a "no". She giggled, and took a swig, humming in approval. "Kakuzu chose well."</p><p>"Good to hear."</p><p>"Just so you know, your secret is safe with me." Konan finally said. "I hope you forgive me for helping you even when you don't seem to want it."</p><p>"It's best if I handle things on my own." He agreed. "However, I am still grateful to you. And Nagato as well. For your loyalties."</p><p>She nodded solemnly, knowing that as of late, her trust did not go far with him. "I uh…I hope your nightmares don't keep you up too much."</p><p>She observed his body language, hoping she was not crossing the line again. "I'm used to not sleeping." He admitted.</p><p>"You slept well last night. Perhaps my room is better suited for you." As she said it she blushed. Why could she not compose herself in front of this man?! "I mean, you slept deeply last night. I hope my sanctuary brought the peace of mind you needed."</p><p>"There is only one way we can achieve peace." He said distantly. She knew what he was talking about. Of course, the plan. She burned brighter in embarrassment. He continued, "However, your room did give me a reprieve. I meant to thank you for that with the sake."</p><p>Her eyes went to the bottle. Konan felt herself float back down to earth as she considered the chain of actions. Something shifted in him, something that allowed her to get closer. The court that was once his, was now hers. "Well, my door is open for you." She finally said, hoping she wouldn't regret the invitation she just handed to her absolutely deranged, unpredictable boss.</p><p>He reached over and placed his hand on her leg. Desire blossomed into an ache that shot down to the apex of her legs. Her eyelashes fluttered at the contact, breath slightly hitching. She looked down at his hand laid firmly on her thigh, and then, fearlessly, to his disguised face. She made eye contact with the single red gaze, making sure he knew she would not back down from him.</p><p>His thumb dragged over her skin and she felt herself leaning forward, eyes half-lidded. "What do you say?" She said softly.</p><p>His body language mirrored her, his own head coming to a tilt as if he wasn't wearing a mask. He paused, inches from her face. "I'll consider your offer next time I'm having trouble sleeping." The deep tone in his voice made her consider the insinuations her offer held. But she didn't bother to correct whatever might be floating in his head.</p><p>He snapped them out of the spell by removing his hand and standing abruptly. She was surprised at the emotion that flickered within her, that she would miss the weight of his hand and heat of his skin until he pulled away. He chuckled, once again his hand reaching behind his head as if he was bashful. "I better go. I have business to attend to."</p><p>"Of course, Not-Madara-sama." She said with a coy smile.</p><p>He laughed at that. She held her gaze at the spiraled mask, watching his body vanish in parts, his Copy Wheel eye pinning her until that vanished as well.</p><p>Konan took a deep breath to shake off the adrenaline, looking over at the expensive sake. <em>Maybe he just wants to have sex? </em>Ume's words floated in her head. Konan fanned her cheeks, unsure how a man she worked with for years, a man she did not truly know, could get her suddenly all hot and bothered in the recent weeks. Ume said to make him a player in her own game, but Konan wondered what would happen if she still lost.</p><p>The Paper Angel sat at her desk, looking down at her unfinished origami. His red eye alit in her mind. She thought of the other week, when he had boldly ventured out into Ame's streets to follow her. His eye had been a soft dark color. She could only ever see his right eye, and even though it was one sliver of his truth, she felt like she was drowning in the desire to see his whole face…especially when he looked at her<em> like that</em>.</p><p>Konan reached for a new piece of paper. A red one. The paper felt velvety between her fingers. It was delicate, not like the chakra-infused paper she engineered for her Jutsu. With a wave of determination, her fingers worked deftly, folding corners with delicacy and practiced precision. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried different folds to achieve the shape she wanted, trying to remember the pattern in the Uchiha's eye.</p><p>Like other artists who experience the urgent need to create, time slipped from Konan's conscious until she had finished, surprised to see the evening light dim her surroundings. She looked down at the red paper and its fresh inked details. It was his eye. She sat back, pleased with her work. Even now, origami made Konan feel at peace. She found it rather silly, making a Sharingan eye that she was so secretly mesmerized by. She hoped it would get this-whatever this feeling is-out of her system. But, as she recalled the things she folded for Yahiko, she might as well be fanning the flames.</p><p>Konan's face hardened against the urge to cry. How quickly she could forget who <em>he</em> was. Guilt swelled in Konan's heart. She took the red eye into her palm, feeling the urge to crush it. But it was too beautiful to destroy. <em>No matter what, </em>She thought solemnly as she wiped away her tears. <em>No one will ever replace you.</em></p><p>She placed the origami eye in her desk drawer and shut it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Who Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>…..</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6: Who Are You?</strong>
</p><p>…..</p><p>"Surrender yourself!" She demanded as she flew after him into the tight dark alleys of Ame.</p><p>The ninja in black ran swiftly, using a jutsu to throw bricks and pipes in her path. Sparks sprayed across her line of vision, Konan's wings beating swiftly as she flew after the assailant.</p><p>Rain pounded the steel and cement skeleton of the Hidden Rain. The thunderstorms in Ame came down into the lands like a falling god. The sky was dark and tumultuous, flashes of lightning revealing the silvery shadow of her enemy.</p><p>"Come back!"</p><p>One of Pein's Sixth Paths jumped in, using his sonic pull to capture the Ninja, but it wasn't as strong as it could've been. The body flew towards Pein but dissolved into water before it made an impact. A clone.</p><p><em>The target is moving too quickly for my body, I am weakening. I haven't had enough time to recuperate.</em> Nagato's voice echoed in her head.<em> This technology is still new to me, my chakra is already low.</em></p><p><em>Then fall back! Let me catch him.</em> Konan shouted back into the mental void. She couldn't help the concern in her voice.</p><p><em>He cannot get away.</em> Nagato said.</p><p>
  <em>I know. Fall back. Your safety is more important. I will catch him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Very well. But I'm sending Tobi-sama in my place.</em>
</p><p>She gritted her teeth. <em>Get Kisame, it's a Hidden Mist nin.</em></p><p>
  <em>I already sent out the message.</em>
</p><p>She could feel Nagato's presence slip from her mind. On cure, she watched the Nakara Path vanish. She knew she needed to land at least one piece of paper on this Ninja and she could catch him.</p><p>Konan turned a tight corner. She gasped as particles of freezing ice formed against her body, pulling her from the air. She crash-landed into the dirt yard of a nearby abandoned factory. Konan tried to shed paper but the ice quickly spread against cloak, trapping her exposed skin and clothes under a sheet of ice.</p><p>"Give it up." Growled the ninja.</p><p>She looked up to see a slim man with filed teeth, dressed in all black. He did not have his headband but she knew he was from Kirigakure as soon as she saw the mist approaching the tower.</p><p>With the death of the Fourth Mizukage and the lingering tension since Hanzo, it was all she needed to surmise that he had sent someone into Ame to threaten their young leaders.</p><p>Konan focused her chakra and pushed paper out like a snake's second skin, shredding her Akatsuki cloak to break the shell of ice. Paper finally slipped through. His face flickering in surprise as origami shapes begin to form.</p><p>"Where is your leader?!" He demanded. "Who are you?!"</p><p>"That doesn't matter." She said, her hands quickly formulating signs. The paper birds descended upon the ninja, paper bombs ensuing. The explosives reverberated off the buildings. She watched his figure flicker in the expanding light.</p><p>Konan let out a cry as icy senbon pierced her skin. She pulled her tattered cloak out of the way to dislodge the weapons. The senbon drew blood, but none had deeply punctured her. She looked up to see the ninja had escaped her attack.</p><p>Fuck. She pushed aside the pain and tried to gain traction under her feet, her wings collapsing as she slipped on ice and fell back to the ground. She had to catch him, this was the perfect opportunity to get intel on the village of the Bloody Mist. She owed it to Nagato, who trusted her.</p><p>She blew her loose hair out of her face.</p><p>
  <em>I need to protect my village and the Akatsuki at all costs.</em>
</p><p>But Konan faltered as her vision blurred. The ninja smiled cruelly. "You managed to pull out the needles. But it's too late, I can see you are done for. Perhaps you are not the Kage, but the Mist will be pleased if I bring home a little gift."</p><p>He summoned a chain into existence and advanced on Konan. Konan's breathing deepened. He had not realized she was not near her end.</p><p>She summoned her wings once more, doubling in size. He laughed. "Sorry Princess, I'll be clipping your wings today."</p><p>As the ninja moved toward her, now with a sword glinting, his fluid movement was interrupted as an arm reach out for his jugular, grabbing the nin by his neck and shoving him backward.</p><p>The man let out a cry in pain. The body of the arm appeared. Tobi-sama.</p><p>"It is forbidden for you to be here." He rumbled, facing the man.</p><p>The Hidden Mist nin jumped forward, sword-swinging, only to have it go straight through Tobi. Before he could process what happened, Konan's paper finally latched onto the man's skin, following by dozens more, pulling the man to the ground and into submission.</p><p>Tobi stood above him in a relaxed stance. A moment of stillness passed before the man began to shriek, thrashing on the ground.</p><p>Konan narrowed her eyes and watched, unflinchingly, until the man's body stopped moving. She knew her paper was not doing that. Genjutsu. Tobi stepped back, waving his hand. The man burst into flames. Tobi then turned around and began to briskly walk past his comrade.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" She yelled, scrambling upwards to catch up to him. "We needed him captured, not slaughtered like a cow!"</p><p>Thunder crashed around them. He did not look back, moving towards a sheltered alleyway, probably to escape the downpour. As if a passing-through man could catch the rain.</p><p>"Did you hear me?!" Yelled Konan. "Why did you not just suck him into your dimension for interrogation?"</p><p>Tobi stopped walking, standing against a brick wall under an old awning, away from prying eyes. "He had no useful information." He finally said, his voice raspy. He turned around, his mask glistening from the rain. "I searched his mind already."</p><p>"You-" her amber eyes widened. "You can do that?!" She had only known Nagato to have an ability like that.</p><p>"Yes." He answered impatiently. "He knew too much. He's been surveilling the village for the past three weeks. I decided to end his life than risk keeping him alive."</p><p>"That was not your decision to make." She admonished him.</p><p>In a fraction of a second, the man was in front of her. She backed up, fear sinking into her gut as her bare shoulder blades and wings brushed the rough wall. He looked down on her. This time she could not see into the oculus of his eye.</p><p>"It was a security measure. Do not question my decision-making." He sneered.</p><p>Despite Konan's fear, her anger rose within like a tsunami. She was tired of his manipulations. "How do I know what the truth is? You could be hiding things from the Akatsuki. I know you have your agenda to Madara Uchiha."</p><p>"Konan." His voice deepened an octave. "The organization would cease to exist without me. I have been transparent about my plans since the beginning."</p><p>She gaped. He continued before she could formulate a comeback. "It is you who has secrets. You sneak away to the Village for hours on end, you show up to my room, blatantly questioning my identity. You clearly have your own agenda."</p><p>Frustration climbed from the deep inhale and exhale of breath. "Forgive me, My Lord, for wondering why you keep secrets from your comrades for years. I have always wondered who you are ever since you appeared in front of Nagato, Yahiko, and I. How do I know this plan is real? That Madara is not long dead?"</p><p>"You have to trust me." He said. "Just as I have to trust you and Nagato even when you fail me like you did today. If he was not caught by me you would've let Ame's safety collapse as he crossed our borders."</p><p>"I would not have let him go." She said with a stoic tone. "I had the situation handled. Maybe if you didn't stress Nagato and his Six Paths so much, he could focus more on protecting his health and the safety of his people."</p><p>"Nagato is fully capable of taking care of himself. I know what his limits are. Since when have you challenged my decisions before?" He replied. "You actively conspire against me as of late."</p><p>She sneered. "Just because I have not challenged you does not mean I will blindly follow you. Your lack of humanity discolors you in my eyes, I have never seen you as a favorable leader."</p><p>A loud crack of thunder rumbled above them. "I don't care if you hate me." He said at last. "All I care about is that you and Nagato have trust in me when I say the Akatsuki will succeed in dismantling this world."</p><p>"My trust and hate cannot be separated."</p><p>"Then put your faith in Nagato's trust in me."</p><p>She cracked a cruel smile. "Nagato is only here because of his bond with Yahiko and I. He fights for us. He will trust me before he will trust you, no matter what success you have brought to us."</p><p>"For someone who cares so little of me, you have been putting a lot of energy into discovering my identity. It seems like you are never satisfied. What do you want?" Commanded Tobi.</p><p>"I can't trust you to take care of Nagato and the Akatsuki until I know who you really….ARE!" She jumped up, pulling at his mask. Her fingers slipped under the hard edge and she successfully pulled it halfway across his face before he maneuvered his body to fully trap her.</p><p>She grunted as his arm came up and pinned her by the neck. His other hand gripped her arm with vice. She flailed in his grasp but he was too strong, and her hands passed through his sides. She met his blazing red eye, realizing his Sharingan had a complex pattern, much more complex than she noticed before. She could see the strange scars in his pale skin, the aristocratic nose, the firm snarl of his mouth. Her eyes drank in every small detail of half of his ghostly face.</p><p>She bared her teeth. She's squared against enemies since she was a small girl. A child of war wasn't going to bow down to someone like him. "Go ahead." She said hoarsely against his grip. "Punish me."</p><p>To her surprise, he falters. His eye closes and reopens, the red gone. The anger flickered with what looked like uncertainty in his expression. His eye scanned her expression back and forth. She almost wanted to laugh if it was not for the pressure of him at her throat.</p><p>He went slack, releasing her neck, his arm coming down to grip her shoulder. Feeling emboldened by his reaction, her wings, now freed, fluttered so she could lift off the ground to get as level to him as she could, finding that her hands could now grasp him.</p><p>"What's your name?" She demanded, tightening her grip in his cloak's collar. "Tell me your name, Uchiha."</p><p>He looked down at the ground, his fingers tightening on her bare skin. "Madara has forbidden I share it."</p><p>"Stop with the secrets! Years upon years of secrecy." She cried. "Your. Name."</p><p>She could count each drop on her skin as she waited for him to reach the eye of the storm.</p><p><em>Drip</em>.</p><p>One.</p><p><em>Drip</em>.</p><p>Two.</p><p><em>Drip</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Three.</em>
</p><p>Four, down the cheek like a tear.</p><p>Each drop of water that washed away the barriers between them.</p><p>"Obito." He finally spits out. "My name is Obito."</p><p>…..</p><p>She searched his half-covered face, her wings ceased their powerful beating, her feet landing gently on the wet stone. "Obito…" She whispered, her hand going to his exposed cheek. "Who are you, Obito Uchiha?"</p><p>"Who I am doesn't matter anymore." He replied bitterly, jerking his head back so she could not touch him. "Happy now? You know."</p><p>"The little Leaf boy in the picture is you…" She said softly.</p><p>"Yes, but I told you he is dead." One of his hands held tightly to her chin. "Enough, Konan. Now you know my truth, you need to swear on your trust."</p><p>Konan swallowed her many questions as the red in his eye swirled. She did not, could not look away. Darkness pierced her vision. She felt weightless, the breath knocked out of her as she recognized the feeling of teleportation.</p><p>Konan opened her eyes to the world of black and grey. Her hands were tied above her head to a sort of column, alone in the dark chasm, Tobi took her too that one night he was drunk. Rain fell from the abyss above, but she did not feel the water. This so-called Obito stood in front of her, his red eyes glowing against the darkness. Half of his face was shadowed as if he did not fix his mask.</p><p>She shivered, willing her heartbeat to slow. She had been trapped in some sort of genjutsu.</p><p>"This is the result of my Mangekyō Sharingan. The pride and joy of my clan." He rasped, nearing her. "This is the world you are so curious about, Konan."</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak but to her horror, no words came out. "That's right, I control everything in this world." He smirked. "Time is also not a factor in my dimension, I can make seconds feel like an eternity. Under my genjutsu, the possibilities are endless."</p><p>She swallowed, briefly recalling his success with manipulating the fourth Mizukage a few years ago. She knew he controlled and destroyed the young Mist leader. He was showing her the true threat of his power. The reason why he was chosen to carry out Madara's plans. The reason why Nagato swore loyalty to him. "This is where you will live if you betray my true identity."</p><p>He neared her, his hand reaching out to touch the exposed skin on her waist. She flinched at the contact, making him chuckle darkly. "Beautiful Lady Angel, did you forget what I'm capable of?"</p><p>She gave him a fierce stare, thinking of how foolish she had been. Her heart pounded in her chest but did not allow herself to show him fear.</p><p>"You need to understand that I went through immense pain and death to be who I am today. I am forever indebted to Madara and you cannot challenge my fate. Under my terms, we will restore trust in each other, if you wish to keep yourself and Nagato safe. Now tell me, do you agree to keep my secret in exchange for trust?"</p><p>She glared daggers and tried to speak again. "Very well." Her voice echoed off the black chasm. "But tell me one thing Obito, what do you want from me?" Her eyes flicked down to his hand once more on her waist.</p><p>The two cursed shinobi stood in a few moments of silence, Obito looking at Konan, as if seeing answers of long-forgotten questions.</p><p>He leaned forward, his lips nearing her ear. Konan, under his threat, pressed into the column to create what little distance she could afford. She squeezed her eyes shut, anticipating an affliction of pain. Instead, it was the furthest thing from harm. She shakily inhaled a gasp as his lips grazed her cheek, then skimmed her jawline before pressing on her neck. It was airy and light as if he was a predator sampling his prey.</p><p>His lips paused on her neck. "I want to know I can rely on you the way you once relied on your dear leader Yahiko."</p><p>Warmth flushed under her skin. "I cannot be reliable if you remain guarded." She whispered. At that, he stepped away. She felt an incoming rush of the cold air against her skin once his burning touch left her. He could even control her senses. "But," She met his one-sided gaze. "Since you've revealed your identity to me, I will put my trust in you to lead the Akatsuki to victory, Obito Uchiha. Consider your true identity to be kept within my heart."</p><p>"I'm glad we could come into agreement." He said, his breath tickling her cheek.</p><p>The world went dark.</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <em>"Hi!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was facing a sunshine-filled meadow. Hearing the voice, Konan turned to see the orange and blue Leaf boy, hands behind his head, grinning widely. His eyes gleamed behind his large googles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She tucked a hair behind her ear, suddenly finding it was short. Surprised, she looked down to see a girl's slim form and the clothing she wore as a girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's your name?" He asked, color dusting his cheeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Konan." She found herself saying shyly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You dropped this, Konan." He held out an origami flower.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hand flew to her hair, finding that it fell out. She took the flower from his outstretched hand, turning red as a tween girl does when a cute boy pays attention to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did you make that?" He continued, curiosity twinkling in his dark eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I did. I like origami." She said, tucking it back into her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He widened his eyes. "That's cool. It's really pretty."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you." She said returning his bright smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm Obito Uchiha by the way! You don't look like you're from Konoha."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyes widened. Obito! So this is him as a young boy…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm from the Hidden Rain village."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow! I haven't met someone from the Hidden Rain." He tapped his cheek like he was in deep thought. She calculated the years and realized this had to be around the start of the war, she was surprised he did not regard her as some sort of enemy. The thoughtfulness on his face shifted in alarm, he jumped up as he exclaimed. "Shit! I'm late again. My team is waiting for me somewhere around here, you haven't seen a girl with purple face paint and a guy with silver hair around here?! Argh, I'm gonna be in so much trouble."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A rumbling sound came in the distance. She looked up to see an oncoming storm. Konan felt a few drops on her cheek. So quickly the sunshine washed away. Her stomach grumbled. She forgot how hungry she always was as a child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uh no."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Konan!" The genin both looked over to see the young orange-haired Yahiko standing with his arms crossed, glaring in Obito's direction. "What are you doing?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! I dropped my paper flower." She quickly said, blushing at the fact that Yahiko caught her talking to a foreign boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Obito frowned, moving to stand in front of her. "Who is he?" He asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her eyebrows rose. He had just met her yet he was trying to protect her. She laughed nervously. "No need to worry, Obito. He's my friend. I should get going though." She sidestepped him and began to run up the grassy hill towards Yahiko.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She paused, looking back. "What is it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Next time I see you, can you make a paper flower for me? There's someone I want to give it too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at the Hidden Leaf genin in confusion, what are the chances they would cross paths again? Their countries are at war. Nevertheless, she nodded furiously. He beamed, giving her a thumbs-up before he began running in the opposite direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood there, a loss for words. Yahiko gripped her shoulder. "Who was that guy?" he asked, sounding suspicious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know." She finally answered.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>What a strange dream.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Konan blinked, seeing darkness.</p><p>Her vision settled on her ceiling. She sat up, feeling surprisingly refreshed. She looked down to find herself still in her tattered clothing from the battle with the Hidden Mist intruder. Her arm was bandaged. She recalled the storm and the alley.</p><p>Heat was on Konan's skin. Memories flooded into her. The Kamui. The kiss on her neck. The secret promise.</p><p>Obito. His name is Obito.</p><p>It was all real.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door, alarmed Konan pushed the blankets up to her chin. "Yes?" She rang.</p><p>The door opened slightly. To her surprise, Itachi Uchiha of all people peered in. "Is it alright if I step in?"</p><p>"Yes." She said, sitting up. She was not quite ready to see another Uchiha.</p><p>He entered with a tray of tea and a meal, brushing his long sleek ponytail out of the way as he set it on her bedside table. She had to remind herself he was nothing like Tobi. Out of all the Akatsuki members, he was one of the kindest.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" She asked.</p><p>He looked up at her, and she could see the similarities he and Obito shared. Absolutely from the same clan. Questions bubbled up in her mind.</p><p>"Pein-sama asked I bring you something to eat and drink. This is not normally something I would do, but Pein is away, and he figured you'd rather see me than Kisame." His lips quirked in a slightly amused smile.</p><p>"Oh." She smiled in relief. "Yes, that is true. Thank you Itachi-san for the meal. It seems I've been out of commission for a while?"</p><p>"About two days." He said folding his arms elegantly. "Tobi found you after the fight."</p><p>"Ah." Two days?! No wonder she felt so refreshed.</p><p>"Itachi-san?" She felt herself saying.</p><p>He looked up. His dark eyes and hair were the same inky black as Obito's. This is the man who killed everyone in his clan. He had to have known who Obito was growing up. She wondered how he got away. If anything, Itachi had to know Tobi was an Uchiha. But before she could ask she remembered their pact. Her panic set in and she chased the thoughts away. "Thanks again." She managed to blurt out.</p><p>His eyes softened and he bowed slightly before exiting her room quietly.</p><p>Konan laid back down, wondering if Tobi-sorry-Obito was still in the tower. She had to get used to the idea that she knows who he is-or at least-has his name. The man of many worlds, that is who he is. His mystery managed to stay shrouded, yet she cracked his facade.</p><p>She thought of the boy in the picture. He was once a cheerful boy. A sliver of that boy exists within him, she was sure of it, no matter how much he flaunts his devastating power. Knowing what exactly he was capable of, she felt as though she could not bring herself to fully fear him. In fact, Konan felt a wave of fierce determination to recover the true man under the weight of Madara Uchiha, now that she had his supposed "trust."</p><p>Then butterflies migrated to her lower abdomen as she considered something else he said;</p><p>"I want to know I can rely on you the way you once relied on your dear leader Yahiko."</p><p>He knew she and Yahiko used to be lovers. Surely, in some twisted way, he confirmed that he wanted her. In exchange for his secret.</p><p>She knew she was not done with him, not by far. Their agreement cemented their budding proximities. She may know his name, but he had yet to remove his mask.</p><p>…..</p><p><strong>Author's Note:</strong> Hello readers. Apologies for the delay with the latest chapter. I recently have been juggling large projects at work so afterwards all I've been wanting to do is absently scroll anime twitter or watch reality tv.</p><p>I'm excited about the next part, things are really gonna heat up!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chasing Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>Chapter 7: Chasing Money</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obito sat in the shadow on one of the top points of the tower. The high set balcony was constructed to look like the mouth of a dragon. One of the many odd features of Ame’s architecture. He looked on to the darkening sky, facing the storm inside him that he has long suppressed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was too late now. Konan knew who he was. That he was absolutely not Madara Uchiha. To his surprise, she did not threaten to blackmail him. She simply wanted to…gain his trust? He struggled to understand her motives and her determination behind them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had practiced disillusioning himself for so many years even his name felt foreign on his tongue. But it also felt good to say it. He looked up, feeling as though above the clouds Rin was smiling down at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>It’s okay to let people be close to you.</em> Her voice rang out distantly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why was it Konan though? She had grown magnetic. Unavoidable. The kunoichi seemed hell-bent to create a bond with him for the supposed sake of the Akatsuki’s success. They have been leading the organization together for years, he had not realized how long she had been harboring suspicion of him. If he lost Konan, he could very well be on the edge of losing Nagato, and failing Madara. Once the Akatsuki’s heart stops beating, everything would collapse around him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Had it been someone else in the Akatsuki, he would not have hesitated to eliminate them. All of the usual strategies in his mind seemed obsolete against Konan’s amber gaze. As she stood before him, drenched in rain and blood with her giant papery wings poised for flight, her passion felt palpable. She burned against the darkness of Ame. He had not considered Obito could be his saving card.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And the largest issue…his undeniable attraction to Konan now sat at the water’s surface. She had caught on and used it against him to get his identity. Living in the moment meant giving in to his desires, desires that were separate from Madara Uchiha’s plans. Madara had always warned him of the consequence that could follow those types of selfish actions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On cue, Zetsu emerged next to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leave me be.” Obito muttered lowly. His eyes went to the area of the factories. He could see construction workers repairing the damage Konan and the Hidden Mist ninja made. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Madara is gone you know.” White Zetsu offered. “He can’t come back and punish you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that.” He growled through his teeth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My Lord, how do we know Konan is trustworthy?” Black Zetsu said. “She could hinge on Lord Madara’s plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know that.” He reiterated. He looked back at them. “She has my name. But she understands what is at stake if she chooses to betray my identity.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as you know what you are doing.” White Zetsu said with growing mischief in his eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not worried.” Scowled Obito. “Besides, we have much bigger issues to deal with. The Hidden Mist has made their move since the death of their Fourth Mizukage, they are suspicious of us. Perhaps it is time the Akatsuki did a check-in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zetsu broke into a vicious smile. “When and where, My Lord.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was gone for three months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagato hinted at her that he was paying the Hidden Mist a visit. Ever since he covertly eliminated their Mizukage, their village had been in chaos. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was awfully convenient for him to vanish right after he revealed his identity. Some days, Konan questioned whether it happened or if he somehow cast her in his powerful genjutsu. When she closed her eyes at night she was in his dark cemented world, staring endlessly into his copy wheel eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The village stayed sound. Konan busied herself in organizing the Akatsuki and Ame. In her downtime, she fretted over Nagato, who was still acclimating to his life as Six Paths. In the evenings after they trained she used her self-taught healing ability to soothe his aches.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You remain too kind Konan.” Nagato said, his face losing his tension as he sat back in her grip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her glowing hands moved along his ever-thinning shoulders and back. The chakra infused piercings felt heavy against her touch. She hummed. “I worry about you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His endlessly purple eyes glanced up at her through the red fringe of his hair. “I could say the same.” He answered quietly. “Something has been off with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagato was always good at reading her. She smiled sheepishly. “I’m fine Nagato, you always know I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Tobi, isn’t it?” He said it so point-blank it took her a minute to register her surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’d given you a hard time about leaving the Tower in disguise,” Nagato explained. “Ever since then I noticed he has been keeping a close eye on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes…” She turned her head so he could not see her blush. “I’ll admit it’s bothered me a bit.” Not exactly the right reasoning, but Nagato did not realize how close he was to the truth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We have a lot to do.” Nagato said. “Don’t dwell on it, he’s just very protective over our plans.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right. The plans.” She said, keen on changing the subject. “I see you are happy when Itachi Uchiha is here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slightly nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “We’ve had enlightening conversations about our eyes. And he is one of the more tolerable members.” His lip quirked into a slight smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She giggled at that. “You even sent him to my room to check up on me, you must trust him a lot.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do, he’s not like the others.” He opened one eye slightly to gage her. “Are you ok? Since the attack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded fervently. “Yes. I had no serious injuries. I’m thankful Tobi-san managed to get there in time, and that you remained safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I agree. It’s been a while since a threat breached our village’s borders.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She furrowed her brows. “And we will make sure it doesn’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Summer in Ame was ending, and Konan could feel it in the evening air. She hurried through the doors, paperwork loaded in her arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please deliver these to the village commissioner’s home, I’m afraid I’ve been running behind schedule today.” Konan instructed, handing the stack of papers to the Rain shinobi at the large door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right, My Lady.” Said the nin, one of Konan’s trusted workers. She took the papers and vanished with a poof of smoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan shut the large steel door, sliding locks into place. She heaved a deep sigh and ordered her shoulders to relax. The last task for the day was finished.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her way back up the stairs, determined to take a relaxing bath. That’s when she saw him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She stopped in the hall as she saw the windows casting an eerie evening glow on his form. She frowned, straightening her posture, feeling her heart slam against her ribcage. The last thing she wanted was a conversation with Obito. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Konan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome back My Lord.” She said tonelessly with a formal bow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Consciously, she kept walking, making a note to steer clear as she moved around him. He said nothing as she hurried past him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like a frightened rabbit in his presence. She hoped he didn’t pick up on how startled she felt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was filled with solace as she made it to her room. Her relief ended though as she remembered, he had access to her sanctuary too.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swallowed looking at the door. Would he pay her a visit? The way he stopped and regarded her, he usually didn’t do that unless he had something to ask of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the rest of the evening, Konan remained on edge. But the dark leader made no appearance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan lounged in her civilian clothing, a simple halter top, and tight black shorts to soak up the last of the summer heat, but now that the sun dipped behind the tall buildings, she could feel the autumnal chill on her bare skin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat on the building's peak, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She threw her head back inhaling the fresh breeze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sensed his presence before she saw him, she was a sensory type after all, and his chakra had always been as strong as Nagato's. "Your hair has gotten longer."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She did not turn to look at him, instead observing the twinkling lights from the city towers. She had successfully evaded him for a week, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before he would seek her out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hello, Obito." She said, daring to utter his name, feeling her stomach in knots as she stole a hesitant look at him. Since when was she so nervous?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He crouched down next to her, staying at an arm's length. The memory of his fingers pressing on her skin replayed in her mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, he did not reprimand her for saying his given name. "I've been looking for you."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have you?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He reached into his cloak and pulled out a thick wad of cash that made her eyebrows raise.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"An advance for a mission you will go on."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyebrows went higher.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"There is a gala organized by a gang lord on the border of the Land of Fire. I want you to go in disguise and capture the attention of the Two River gang lord's son, Junichi Hanino. The objective is to get access to his family’s collection through their private quarters. We will be taking two ancient scrolls, worth millions."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She snorted. "Is this because I’m the only woman in the Akatsuki?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"He likes long hair." Obito said matter of factly, his eyes going to her now long lavender locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sniffed, annoyed. "Send Itachi, he has long beautiful hair too."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He did not respond, she could only wonder if he smirked beneath his mask. "I'm sending you because you are a capable kunoichi who also happens to fit the description of what Hanino men like.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mouth opened in protest but she was silenced once more when he handed her another wad of cash. "I need you to look like how you do when you go to the village in secret. But expensive. You'll infiltrate under the guise of a wealthy foreign heiress."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now she was intrigued by the rare opportunity to spend Akatsuki money on beauty. "Do I keep everything?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sure." He said. "With the amount of money we will get from those scrolls, it’ll pay off three times over."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She turned her nose up at him. "I haven’t said yes yet."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He audibly scoffed. "Unfortunately our only other option is Kakuzu, who will do anything for money. Also, unfortunately, he would be too ugly for the job, even with transformation jutsu. Pein already approved the mission. You are the best option to leverage this huge financial gain."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Am I going alone?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. "I'll come along, but I’ll be on the outside monitoring, and ready to follow you in to help retrieve the scrolls once you secure their location. "</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them, alone on the mission. She will have no choice but to rely on him. Clever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So I get a bodyguard too?" She smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Just to be sure things don’t go awry like last time. It’s imperative we get the scrolls." He clarified with meaning.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ire rose within her, she pursed her lips. "Well then, I better clean up good."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Konan you already are attractive, I’m sure it won’t take you much effort.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed at that, eyes widening at him. He stood up cocking his head. "What? I'm simply stating facts."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She fixed her expression, deciding it was better to ignore his comment. ”When do we leave?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"In two days.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She nodded, averting her gaze to the darkening horizon. Wind howled around them, making her shiver. Her breath was lost when she felt heavy dark fabric grace her shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulled the Akatsuki cloak around her and looked up to thank him, but he was already gone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her face heated at his sudden, uncharacteristic gesture. Tobi never did anything polite. Then again, this was Obito, someone she didn’t really know. She burrowed into his cloak, recognizing the scent of the citrus soap she ordered for the Tower, along with the smell of pine and fire. Konan inhaled, admitting to herself that she enjoyed his scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Obito glanced at a few receipts on his desk, he smirked in disbelief. A dress at an outrageous price, shoes almost nearly as much, a few pieces of jewelry, and makeup. He later heard Kakuzu nearly blew a gasket when Pein handed him the receipt. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This costs more than three months of artillery expenses!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These are extremely wealthy people.” Pein reminded him. “She must be at their caliber if you want those scrolls.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obito knew she worked hard for her position, he couldn’t blame her for taking advantage of the rewards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He, admittedly, was looking forward to seeing Konan dressed to the nines. She was still pretty with just her cloak even with her frequent sour expression, but she turned into someone else entirely when she dressed in something outside the Akatsuki uniform.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited for her, hands behind his back. He donned all black, including his mask, sans Akatsuki cloak. He must blend in the shadow if he has to watch her carefully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tentatively his office door opened, he turned around and was mildly disappointed to see the Lady Angel enter with her Akatsuki garb.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan had her arms clutched over her front as if she was self-conscious as she strolled into the room. “I’m ready.” She said cooly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are going to show up in our cloak?” He said, putting a hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her cheeks colored. He noticed she had on darker, more dramatic makeup that made her fiery copper eyes stand out, and some effect that made her skin glow as if it was a humid day. “Right.” She said quietly. He watched in amusement as she removed her cloak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His amusement went out like a flame and he was suddenly glad he wore a mask for moments like these. His jaw tightened as she stood before him, forcing his body to remain still as not to betray his visceral reaction. She wore a tightly fitted dress of black silky fabric. It was high necked with a mandarin collar and cut out front that displayed a dangerous amount of her generous cleavage. It had perfectly clung to her curves like a slinky waterfall. The dress ended at her ankles, with heels that were strappy and red as if she still had to adhere to Akatsuki’s colors. Glittering rings ran across her fingers, with matching statement earrings. Her hair was pinned up, secured with a bejeweled hairpiece that replaced her signature paper flower. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked powerful. She really outdid herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking unsure she shifted on her feet. He felt parched by the sight. “Is this alright? Do I stand out too much?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You stand out in the right ways.” He said with ease.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed the distance between them. She smelled like lavender, as she always does. “Are you equipped with any weapons? They do security checks at the door.” Her dress left little to the imagination, he would be impressed if she managed to hide anything. His eyes went to her microscopic handbag. What would Konan even carry in there besides weapons?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked and took a step back. “No. I figured you would be around if any attacks are involved. Besides, I have my jutsu.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, he craned his neck to see if he could see any disruptions underneath the fabric of her dress. She swatted his arm. “Stop it, pervert.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t realized what he was doing. His hands itched to touch her slim waist. To touch her all over. “Sorry,” He said teasingly. “just checking to see if you had any undone buttons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My dress doesn’t need buttons.” She said disdainfully, turning away from him. His eyes went to a thin gold chain attached to her dress that playfully swung against the naked expanse of her sculpted back, teasing him. It would take the slightest bit of chakra to snap it off. She dug into her bag and pulled out a small silver cylindrical container. He watched as she applied a sheen of gloss to her lips. Gods, it was like she was purposely taunting him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost wished he got to be the Gangster’s son tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” She snapped her purse shut, unaware of her effects on him. “Shall we get this over with?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s.” Though instead of moving away his hand went to her hair. He pulled at the hair ornament, making her lavender locks tumble down past her shoulders all the way down to her ass. It was long before, but she somehow made it longer. She was truly divine. He swallowed, then muttered. “Hair down for this mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shot him a glare as her hand went to her hair to fix it. He kept her close as his Sharingan swirled into action. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A portal opened up for them, wind billowing out from its black depths. The mission was on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan casually glanced to her right. She could not see him in the shadows but she knew he was there. Looking ahead she ascended up the steps to the grand mansion, admiring its elegance and the soft glow it gave off in the night, although she knew not to be fooled by a golden facade.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the entrance stood six buffed up shinobi. She narrowed her eyes as she deciphered the origins of their uniforms. They hired mercenaries as bouncers. A common practice in the underworld. Holding her chin high she confidently approached the men. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pass?” The largest bouncer asked gruffly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a silver card, keeping a blank expression. The man looked at it and nodded towards the large set of doors. To her surprise a small man in rich looking attire and large glasses stepped out, waving a large clipboard in greeting. Her eyes went to the pendant around his neck. The Two Rivers symbol. “Sora, Misune from the Land of Hot Water.” She said quietly as the bouncer handed the silver card to the man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His large eyebrows drew downwards as he studied the card and then looked down the list. Then his face lit up. “Ah! Yes, the heiress to the Dragon and Heaven Springs bathhouses. Welcome, Misune-san.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They exchanged small bows. The bouncers then opened the large doors. “Please follow the hall to the wooden doors. Enjoy the party, Miss.” The small man said, beckoning her inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan entered the mansion, alert, as she made her way down the gilded hall, her shoes echoing off the marble as she sauntered towards the music and chatter. Konan’s gaze flitted to the grand staircase, done up in a new style that clashed with the mansion’s antique framework. She wondered if that path would be her ticket to the scrolls. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Large carved doors with the symbol of two rivers where opened by blue-clad servants. She entered the main room and her breath was taken away. The large room had ornate woodwork and lush scenery painted along its walls, colors flushed in golden light from hundreds of paper lanterns hanging from the high set ceiling. Large open-air windows revealed impressive gardens, overlooking the mountainscape. She knew the Two Rivers gang was a top tier organization, but not loaded like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately eyes swept to the mysterious beauty, no doubt whispering questions of who she was. Konan was not used to being around rich people. The formerly homeless orphan was enraptured by the opulence, she could only salivate at the idea from stealing from these rich bastards. Kakuzu would be more than pleased with this haul.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Focus Konan. She chided herself. She looked around, there had to be at least three hundred people. She knew she’d have to work the crowd. Setting her shoulders back she carefully sauntered towards the bar, smirking at partygoers stares. If they only knew she was an s-class shinobi of one of the most formidable organizations across the lands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was handed a thin flute glass. Konan swirled it and lifted it to her nose before she took a drink as if she was practiced. It tasted like warm liquor and lychee, to her delight. The lavender haired shinobi began to look for a man fitting Obito’s descriptions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily he was not too hard to find. The handsome man was sitting at the center of a circle of men and several scantily-clad women, laughing as he popped a bottle and sprayed alcohol all over the person beside him. His unbuttoned shirt exposed his signature gold and diamond-encrusted Two Rivers emblem that hung on a thick chain against his bare chest. Junichi Hanino. The Two Rivers Prince and playboy extraordinaire. Konan was not the best in social situations, but she gathered enough intel to know she could not just walk up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes went to the large windows. She felt a slight unease. While Konan knew she was a badass opponent on the battlefield, she wasn’t exactly the most outgoing of women. She wouldn’t admit she’s never done a seduction mission, but she had to prove to Obito he could rely on her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, who are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan turned around to see a guy with dark brown hair and the bluest eyes. Slightly alarmed, she hid away any expression from her face. Damnit. “I’m Misune. Musine Sora.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misune, huh?” His eyes slowly making their way from her feet up, lingering on her cleavage. She wanted to gag at his shameless eye-undressing. “You aren’t from around these parts are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from the Land of Hot Water.” She said carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never heard of Sora.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heard of the Dragon and Heavens hot springs? I’m the heiress.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mischievous smile grew. “Hot springs huh? You an expert at that?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She played along, smiling demurely back at him. “Somewhat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Iki. Iki Hanino.” He bowed. “Are you here alone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m afraid so.” She said, noting his last name. “It’s the first time I’ve been here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clearly. I would’ve remembered if I’ve seen you before. Have you met my cousin, Junichi?” He eyes flicked to the group of attractive men and women. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I have not.” She crossed her arms haughtily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Iki?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They turned at the sound of a matronly voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A middle-aged woman with severely cut short hair and expensive-looking clothing looked Konan over disdainfully. Her head snapped to the young man. “What did I tell you and the others about bringing call girls to your Uncle’s parties?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan’s eyes narrowed. Call girl? Even if she was one, on her outfit alone he would have to pay prices in par with rogue-ninja bounty to afford her services. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie Lo!” He said in feigned surprise. Lo. Lo Hanino, the playboy’s mother she realized as she recalled the list of need-to-know attendees. “This is an heiress and respectable guest of ours tonight, not a call girl!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misune Sora from the Land of Hot Water.” She said with a respectable bow. “It’s lovely to meet you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her dark eyes pinned Konan suspiciously. “Heiress of what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dragon and Heavens Hot Springs.” She said with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah. Yes.” She pursed her lips, still not looking convinced. “The Sora Family. My apologies…remind me your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan felt her stomach drop, but surely she couldn’t be caught this early. “Misune.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Misune.” She repeated. “I did not know the Sora family had a daughter.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, technically I am their niece.” She said evenly, sticking to her carefully crafted script. “My Aunt and Uncle took me in after I lost my parents in the war.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Auntie!” Iki butted in, grinning nervously. “You don’t need to grill her like that!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it’s fine.” Konan interjected. “I know not many know about me. Now that I’m of age to work, my Aunt and Uncle are hoping that by sending me out in society so I can get familiar with clients of our business.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.” Aunt Lo still looked unhappy by Konan, but her shoulders relaxed. “Well. Enjoy the party.” With that, she sent one last look to her nephew and disappeared into the crowd.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan breathed out a sigh of relief. Iki looked back, chucking nervously. “Sorry about her. She’s got a major stick up her ass.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan gave him a coy smile. “No worries.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like another drink?” He asked eyeing her already empty glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Obito warned her of not drinking too much. But the thick crowd of people and her nerves got the better of her. She was at a party all night anyway, and she didn’t want anyone to be suspicious. She shrugged. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon let's get you something and I can introduce you to our crew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">……..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan couldn’t help but feel a thrill as she approached the group at Iki’s side, feeling everyone’s attention gravitate towards her. It was a similar excitement to when she and the Akatsuki would appear before their enemies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Iki approached the group, slapping hands in greeting. Junichi’s back was to her, engrossed in conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced over to the group of women, whose eyes danced over her, giving away their disapproval of her presence. Her eyes narrowed. She had competition, it seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is a mission. <em>For a ton of money. </em>She reminded herself. Tonight, she was not Konan, the girl who felt she could never fully relate to women who did not grow up as war-torn orphan shinobi. She was Misune, someone who was supposed to be well versed in handling snotty rich girls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She didn’t bother to greet them, preferring to stand awkwardly next to Iki, sipping her drink far too quickly as she greeted the Two River men. To her annoyance, their eyes went directly to her chest. She watched as Iki placed his hand on Junichi’s shoulder. Junichi turned slightly to greet him and Konan came into direct eye contact with a stunning blonde woman sitting next to him, and her expression said one thing very clearly: <em>Stay the fuck away from my man. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Iki said something that made Junichi finally look in Konan’s direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hook, line, and sinker. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Junichi’s stare lingered, he ran his hand ran through his perfectly groomed black hair. He was known to pay meticulous attention to his looks and hygiene. Up close, he was a little too perfect for her tastes. She noticed he even had perfectly clean, polished nails. She knew a few Akatsuki members who could take manicure tips from him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who is this?” Asked the guy next of her, glancing at Junichi knowingly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heiress of some Hot Springs. Misune. Her first time here.” Iki said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome.” Junichi said evenly. Unlike Obito’s raspy voice, his was velvety, if not the expected tone of a rich person. “I’m Junichi Hanino.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She bowed in greeting. “So I’ve been told.” She took care to look indifferent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Asai, Asai Kanashi. Daughter of Lord Kanashi.” Said the blonde woman. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan never heard of her family but feigned surprise. She bowed again. “An honor to meet you.” As she sized up the girl, she was dripping in expensive jewelry, with her makeup caked on so heavily it’s as if she painted her face with oils and a palette knife. Though she was beautiful and actually rich. Konan felt like an imposter in plain sight next to these people. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where did you get that dress?” Asked Asai, her high pitched baby voice dripping in condescendence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was made by a trusted tailor back in Hot Water.” Konan said with ease.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see, bold of you to put faith in a no-name designer.” She replied, her tone mocking behind her fake ass smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan returned the smile. “I suppose so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My love.” Asai put her hand on Junichi’s leg. “I’ll be back in a moment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My love? No one said home-wrecking would be involved on this mission. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned and kissed her on the lips. Konan’s growing amount of confidence to win him over tapered off at the sight. As she walked away she commanded the group of women to follow her with a single glance. They giggled as once again, Konan felt their stares at her back. It brought her long-buried memories of village children making fun of her, Nagato, and Yahiko for being dirty. For not having a home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To her surprise, Iki placed a hand on her waist, making her jump at his cold touch. As the women walked away Junichi smiled at Konan. A smile that made her skin crawl. She panicked. She had no plan. It was one thing to flirtatiously seduce socially inept men like Obito, it was another to try to sway a playboy to take her to his bedroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like a steak in a hungry pack of wolves. The way Iki possessively held Konan in front of Junichi, she thought, was a strategic move. He was claiming territory. She needed to get out of the situation before Iki followed her around all night, ruining her chances of success. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wriggled out of his grasp, holding up her empty cup with a slightly apologetic expression. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before either of them could jump up to escort her she took off as quickly as she could in heels. Instead of the bar, she wove in and out of the crowd, hoping to throw off the men if they were trying to keep track of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She made her way to the garden, relieved to feel the fresh air on her skin. She walked through it, pretending to admire the expensive landscaping. When Konan was sure she walked a good distance from most of the party, keeping along the wall of the mansion, she stopped next to a small fountain, turning towards the shadows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She waited. Konan knew Lord Uchiha would hide his chakra well, to not alert the mercenaries on guard. After a few moments, she heard a gentle rustle of leaves. A black mask emerged from the bush next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” He sounded annoyed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The wrong guy likes me.” She hissed. “And you didn’t tell me Junichi Hanino has a girlfriend. Who doesn’t disclose a target’s relationship status for this type of mission?!” If Konan hated anything, it was going on missions that were hindered by lack of imperative information.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That doesn’t matter.” He whispered back fiercely. “Focus on the mission’s target.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seduction missions are not my thing.” She admitted with a pout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure about that?” He asked dryly, earning a pointed stare from the kunoichi.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed. “I don’t know what to tell you other than to follow orders. It’s too late now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What turns men on anyways?” She dared to ask. “He’s not even single tonight…I don’t know the target well enough to know how to charm him away from his girlfriend.” She made a face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked his tongue, his voice lowering an octave. “I’m pretty sure my preferences are different from his.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” She looked over her shoulder, purposefully ignoring his perverse comment. “I don’t have much time. They could come looking for me any minute now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought for a beat, then said, “Make him play a game. You are good at that. Playboys like a chase. Besides the way you look tonight-you can get whatever and whoever you want. Easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was about to admonish him for the comment but she was out of time, so instead, she gave him a glare. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As she was turning away he called her out once more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked back. Obito’s eye glowed red in the darkness. “Remember I’ll be right there. If he tries to do anything to you I will break every bone in his body. No hesitation.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise me you’ll be nearby?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Konan’s butterflies returned. Her face softened as she threw him one last look. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">----</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Author's Note:</strong> *Cue in Not Friendly by Flo Milli* Think I might have to draw Konan as her alter-ego!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On another note, dear readers, THANK YOU for all the love in the comments &lt;3 TBH when I posted this I really didn't expect to draw a crowd with a such a rare pairing, but here we are. Thank you for the kind words, you have really encouraged me to keep going!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stolen Scrolls Stolen Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><br/>…..</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Chapter 8: Stolen Scrolls Stolen Kiss</b>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>…..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan wandered back to the populated area of the garden, contemplative, deciding what to do next. Observing the crowd inside, she noticed a shift in party-goers. A lot of older family members had vanished, replaced with new faces of men and woman mingling about with an audacious swagger. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Hey.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan looked over, surprised to see one of the women that were hanging around the playboys earlier.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">At first, she dismissed her as some sort of groupie, perhaps part of Asai’s circle of mean girls. But upon closer inspection, Konan’s keen shinobi brain took in her skintight dress and large gaudy jewelry. Her makeup was extremely glittery, Konan could even see sparkles in the woman’s long dark hair. She looked different than all the rich girls. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The woman pursed her bee-stung lips, leaning against the railing and pulling out a cigarette. “Iki is looking for you.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan rolled her eyes earning a smirk from the woman. “A lot of ladies want him, you know.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“He’s not my taste.” Said Konan.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Who is then?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She stayed silent for a moment, trying to force herself to play the part. Then said, “Junichi is more my type of man if I’m being honest.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The woman laughed and took a drag of her cigarette. “He’s a terrible lay.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. “Is he?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You can find out for yourself if you want.” She said with a chuckle. “A fair warning though.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“But he has a girlfriend. That one girl with the cake face.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The woman cackled at that. “She’s a jealous bitch, but that doesn’t stop him from having his fun.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan hummed. Promising. Perhaps Obito was right in dismissing the information. The woman offered her a cigarette, Konan declined. She continued. “So were you hired too?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Hired?” Asked Konan with confusion. Then it dawned on her, what Iki’s aunt had said. Konan sputtered. “I’m not a call girl!”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The girl shot her a sharp look. “What’s wrong with call girls?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Oh. </em>Konan backtracked as it clicked in her mind. “There’s nothing wrong with it if anything I have to give you major props. The men here seem like assholes.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“<em>Rich</em> assholes.” She corrected Konan. She lifted her wrist, showing off a diamond bracelet with a confident smile. “They love me.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I need your secrets.” Konan purred.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Why? You are rich <em>aren’t you</em>?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The tone of her voice made Konan pause. She had somehow sensed Konan was not one of them. “You think I’m not rich?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I don’t know who you are.” She shrugged. “But I can tell you’re different. I can see you have a labret piercing you took out. Rich bitches don’t pierce their faces. And the girls didn’t recognize you. They usually at least know something about everybody at these parties.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’m am different,” Konan said with an air of caution. “I can tell you are too. We don’t belong here.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Actually, we do.” The woman flashed a dry grin. “Our job is to bring these hardworking boys fun.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Then how do you suppose I can have some fun with a certain gentleman?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Determined aren’t you?” She threw her cigarette butt to the ground and stomped on it with her incredibly high heels. “You are his type. I saw him making eyes at you. If you want him, just stick around until his girlfriend retires to her room.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan’s eyes widened. “Thank you!”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I can keep Iki distracted for you if you want.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Really?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Her eyes then went to Konan’s hand. “Your rings are rather nice.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Ah. A solicitation. Konan plucked off one of her rings without hesitation and handed it over. A small price for a potentially massive payoff. “Please do.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The woman plucked the ring and examined it, smiling in satisfaction as she peered at the glittering gems. She slid the ring on her finger. “Consider it done.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The woman walked away, turning and winking at Konan over her shoulder. Konan’s confidence had returned, having successfully gained an insured allyship with the sparkly courtesan. Her intelligent mind went to work. It did not take long to formulate a plan. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Another drink please.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She leaned against the bar arching her back, looking over to feel men’s lingering eyes.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan had spent the past hour or so dodging the grimy men, keeping her eyes peeled on Junichi’s blonde girlfriend. She spent her time casually talking with partygoers, hoping to collect more intel about the mansion, and the Hanino family. She imagined Obito was impatient in the shadows, but the time invested in talking to them paid off. She knew exactly where Obito could sneak in. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Late into the night, the paper angel caught the eye of the sparkly woman who was in Iki’s lap. She cocked her head to her left. Konan followed the motion to see Asai hugging people goodbye at the doors. It was time.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan sauntered in plain view, deciding she needed <em>one more cocktail. </em>She felt a warm buzz in her body. The nervousness caused her to drink more than she had planned, however, the liquid courage was needed. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">It wasn’t long before <em>He</em> leaned against the bar. “I found you, finally.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She didn’t bother looking at him, stirring her drink mindlessly. She could smell his cologne from a mile away. “I didn’t see you there.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Junichi leaned in closer. “Thought you could run from me?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She smiled flirtatiously, her amber eyes flicking up to his. “I didn’t know you were chasing me.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He smirked. “You have been on my mind all night, Misune.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“And your girlfriend? Does she know that?” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He didn’t look phased by the question. “We aren’t really anything. Don’t worry about her.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I see.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His hand went to her waist. It didn’t feel right. He held her too tightly. She inwardly recoiled but with the practiced resolve of a ninja she stood still. “Why don’t we go to the garden for a bit?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Actually I have a different idea.” She interjected. She wasn’t going to entertain the idea of him trying to steal her away to the very public garden. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“How about you walk away? Because I’m not interested.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Junichi paused, his blue eyes twinkled mischievously. Obito was right, once again. Apparently, the socially inept Uchiha knew more about the nature of typical straight men than she gave him credit for. “I’ve caught you looking at me.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Not for the reasons you think. </em>She thought. “You’re imagining things.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You don’t think I’m handsome?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Handsomeness doesn’t equate immediate interest.” She teased. “Especially when handsome men kiss other women.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He chuckled. “Poor girl is in love with me, can you blame me for being nice?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I suppose I can’t.” <em>What a shitty excuse!</em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He leaned forward towards her ear. “You are the sexiest girl here.” He whispered.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She resisted rolling her eyes to the back of her skull. “I’m sure you say that to all the ladies, Hanino.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“What do you want to do? Because I’m not going to be able to leave you alone for the rest of the night.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Playing the part she let her fingertips lightly brush his chest as she considered him. “Fine. Take me somewhere private then, it’s impolite to be so bold around everyone.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He gave her a toothy smile. “Follow me.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Excitement rose within Konan. She followed him through the drunk throngs of people.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She inhaled and exhaled, focusing on the flow of her chakra, the buzz of her alcohol electrifying in her system. Finally, it was money time. Finally, Obito can come in and take care of the rest. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She followed him out of the main room’s doors, opening a door to a small corridor. Exactly how she imagined. They followed the servant's hall until they reached a small staircase.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Goes right up my rooms.” He explained with a smirk.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“And Asai?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“She’s in the guest rooms.” He said. “Stop worrying about her. You’re fine.” As if reassuring her, he took her hand. He was sweaty. She wanted to rip it away.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She wondered what it was like holding hands with Obito. Then she pushed the unwelcomed thought away with distaste. She needed to focus on the mission.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He led her out into a quiet part of the mansion, walking down a narrow hall lined with wide-open windows. The family wing. Her hand subtly formed a sign. With Junichi’s back turned, a paper unfolded from her skin in the form of a butterfly. As they reached the end of the hall, chakra threads shot from her fingers. They grasped a window latch, and just as the window clicked open, she stumbled.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He grasped her arm. “Are you ok?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She let out a fake laugh. “Sorry, I’m a bit tipsy.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Don’t worry about it.” He laughed. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She smiled to herself, turning her head slightly to see the butterfly floating out of the window.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“What’s down that hall? It looks so different than the rest of the doors.” Konan asked innocently as they passed a hallway with heavy steel doors. She tried not to glance behind her, hoping Obito was already inside. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“My parents get overprotective about their stuff.” He explained. “You know, comes with the business. Protecting assets.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">God, this man was an idiot. Seduction missions were easier than she thought. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“My father’s safe is so secretive I still think of it as a long lost legend.” She lied to dispel his suspicion.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">They reached a door around the corner, he pushed it open, his blue eyes growing with hunger in the dimly lit hall. He didn’t seem concerned by her curiosity. “This way gorgeous.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She followed him into, at first glance, a luxurious room. She tried not to wrinkle her nose. Empty liquor bottles and food plates littered the floor and surfaces. The bed was a mess. No wonder his girlfriend didn’t sleep in there. Wasn’t he rich enough that maids could clean his shit for him?</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He pounced on her, making her crash to the floor, her drink spilling out of her hand all down her legs.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“What the fuck!” She cried as she tried to wriggle under his weight.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He was trained though. He pinned her down in the right places. He leaned down, she could feel his smile curling on her neck. She gasped for air, trying to move her head from his offensive face.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Don’t bother screaming, liar.” He growled. “I know you aren’t an heiress, I know you were conspiring about something with Twilight earlier.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Who the fuck is Twilight? </em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His hand reached somewhere in his pocket. She couldn’t see in the darkness, but she felt cold metal against her neck. A dagger. It pressed into her flesh. She hissed at the burning contact, trying not to move so the blade wouldn’t go deeper into her skin. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Then who am I?” She said hoarsely, desperately hoping Obito’s keen ninja ears would reach her. If he received her signal…</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I don’t know but I don’t like liars crashing our parties. You think you could fool a Hanino?” He sneered.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Enough of the damsel in distress Misune. Konan was back. Her chakra unleashed, her ninjutsu going into effect. Her body dissolved into papery sheets, his drunken violence collapsing under his large body.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He grunted as he hit the floor. “You!“ He leaped up, reaching for a sword mounted above the fireplace mantle. Just as he was pulling it from the sheath, a gloved hand emerged from the wall, gripping his wrist. Junichi yelped and tried to pull away, but Obito was stronger.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan reassembled, her hand going to the stinging on her neck to examine the cut, looking down to find blood easily spilled onto her fingers. He wasn’t just a terrible lay, Konan realized, he was an actual monster. She stumbled until she was against the opposite wall, her hand returned to the wound to apply pressure. Meanwhile, Obito lept into the room like a moving shadow, throwing Junichi across the expanse of carpet with ferocity. The gangster slammed against a window, glass shattering. “Don’t you dare touch her.” The Uchiha bellowed.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Your boyfriend is in on this? Who sent you!?” Junichi yelled, writhing onto the ground. “Guards! Guards!” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Obito was already on it. In a swift flurry of taijutsu, Konan watched as loud cracks of bone rang through the air. In a matter of moments, the playboy was unconscious, crumpled to the floor.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Let’s go.” Obito grabbed Konan’s arm and rushed out the door. They exited with a lethal quietness. “The guards will be here any moment. They’ve been doing rounds around the entire estate. Surely they heard the commotion.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">On cue, she could hear shouting, distantly. “To the saferoom.” She confirmed, knowing he probably saw it when he snuck in.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">They were at the steel doors in moments. “Press your entire body against mine.” Obito ordered.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">In a normal situation, she would’ve blushed at this, but she followed his orders, wrapping her arms tightly around his lean form. To her surprise, he gripped her and lifted her with ease as if a sack of flour. Then using his intangibility, he charged them through the steel door.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">A shockwave hit her as they passed through. It felt like moving through thickened water. <em>His power is incredible</em>, she thought. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She gasped for air she didn’t know she needed as they reached the other side. He gently set her down, keeping her cradled to his chest. “Are you alright?” He asked, his tone strained, his fingers lightly grazing her injured neck.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“He only got my neck a little bit.” She said quietly. “But I’m alright.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Konan…” He faltered, looking down at her, clutching her tightly. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Her brows drew together in confusion. He jerked his mask upwards, just enough to reveal the lower half of his face. Without hesitation his wicked mouth came crashing down on hers, pressing hard.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Now? Of all the-</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Her thoughts vanished as her whole being lit up with his shadow of fire. She felt as if she was swallowed whole. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She pressed back, the alcoholic kiss numbing her pain and shock. It felt as if she floated into clouds. The relief that he brought her bloomed within. It lasted for a long moment, both of them quiet save for the delicate sounds of their chaste kissing in the darkness. At last, he drew away, carefully adjusting his mask back in place. “He injured you, so I kept my promise.” His rasping voice had returned to its normal flatness as if he didn’t just claim a kiss.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Thank you.” She whispered, suddenly embarrassed at how quickly she fell into him. She leaned away, noticing his body tense, and the deep breaths he drew. The amount of chakra he must have used to get them through the door, and the kiss, left him winded. She wished more than ever she could see his face, how he was looking at her.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“The scrolls.” She softly reminded him.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Right.” He said quickly. For the giant door that protected it, the room looked like the average storage room, but they knew better. “Let’s split up.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">They quickly moved through the musty boxes and trunks. Finding a lot of old papers and frankly, junky heirlooms, Konan became exasperated as the stress of time was ticking and her pain made her lightheaded. However, she did find a case loaded with cold hard cash. She quickly stuffed bills into her dress, and then discreetly folded some into paper, using her jutsu to send it off. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">As her butterfly message floated away, Konan hastily got up and started to skim the wall. She knew she hit the jackpot when she moved an old hanging art piece and found the dusty door of a safe.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“My Lord!” She whispered.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He came over, with ease his fingers sunk into the lock.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">They heard banging around, and the sound of door lock's mechanisms turning. The guards were at the door. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Hurry!” She chided.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She heard the safe's lock snap. He removed his fingers and the door swung open, revealing not two but <em>six scrolls. </em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Konan pulled a bag from her small purse and dumped the scrolls within, excitement edging as they heard the doors fly open and flashlights bouncing off the walls.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">In a nick of time, as a flashlight shone on their legs Obito summoned his portal and he gripped her as they tumbled through.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Twilight heard a shatter of glass and then shouting and loud thuds. She sat up in the bed, linens pressed to her chest. She looked over to see Iki Hanino openly snoring.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She knew it was her time to go. Whenever one of these fools killed someone or whatever heinous violence they committed, she knew better than to stick around when they had a habit of pointing fingers at people who were not in their circle.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She quickly rose out of bed, moving her long dark hair aside to shimmy into her tight dress. She grabbed her heels and ran to the window, sliding it open. Thankfully, his room was on the ground floor and it spilled into a garden. She exited into the quiet night, finding guards had probably run to the commotion.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Twilight made her escape until she found herself at a small road in the back of the estate, lined with a few humble homes. Probably where the servants lived. She waited for her friend under a tree, a spot they’d agree to rendezvous if things got out of hand.  </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She hoped her friend was on her way. She admired her new ring, thinking of that pretty purple-haired girl she met with the missing labret piercing. Mizune or something? Whoever she was, she hoped she made it out too. Out of nervous habit, the young woman lighted a cigarette. As she took a drag something fluttered in the corner of her eye.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She watched, suspiciously, eyes narrowing at what looked like a butterfly.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Origami?</em> It was flying towards her on its own accord. She stepped back. Some ninja technique, she gathered. She didn’t trust shinobi. However, the butterfly harmlessly floated around her until she opened her palm.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">It landed, she nearly jumped out of her skin, cigarette flying out of her grasp as it poofed into a plume of smoke. She blinked in shock. In her hand, was a huge stack of cash.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">There was a note scrawled on top.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Thank you. -Labret</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“We’re rich!” She gasped, stumbling over her heels onto the floor, her head spinning from the dimensional travel. She let out a cackle, still in disbelief that they managed to pull it off. “So fucking rich!”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“We are.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Your plan worked!” She exclaimed, throwing the bag of scrolls to him. Obito crouched down, filtering through the bag, confirming its content.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I knew it would.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She paused to catch her breath, noticing his mask was facing her inquisitively. “What?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I never have seen you excited.” He said, amused. “You always keep your cool.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“It’s been a while since I had a thrill like that.” She admitted. <em>And have gotten tipsy.</em></p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I wouldn’t call someone slicing your neck thrilling.” He deadpanned.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Perhaps it was the alcohol. Perhaps it was seeing Obito crush Junichi single-handedly. Perhaps it was <em>the kiss</em>. The mere thought sent heat searing through her body. Bravely, she crawled towards his crouching form, not in a dissimilar position they were that day he was injured. He stilled as she reached up and threw her arms around his neck, pressing her upper body against his. She smiled in satisfaction when he did not pull away after a moment. He wanted her.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Konan.” He muttered, hands going to her shoulders.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’m rewarding you for keeping your promise.” She explained, pulling away.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Does this mean you trust me now?” He said smugly. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Easy there.” She replied in a light tone. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He stood up and extended his gloved hand. She grasped it and he helped her up with ease, his hands going to her waist to steady her. She now felt drunk on the subtle intimacy. “I never have seen such heavy drinkers until I met the Akatsuki.” He said teasingly.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’ve only had a few!” She rang out defensively. She wished he could’ve pulled her closer but he stepped back.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You drank too much.” He chided her, amusement gone.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’m fine!” She said dismissively.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Go to sleep to Konan.” He sighed, opening the door to the office.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“What’s your deal? You're going to kiss me and leave?!” She whined. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“It’s been a long night.” He said gruffly. “Heal yourself and get some sleep.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She watched in exasperation as the Uchiha fled the room, leaving her with the stolen scrolls and a stolen kiss on her lips.  </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Obito couldn’t sleep. By the time he laid down in his bed, the sky was already lightening, morning birds singing their songs. It had to be about five or six AM. He was exhausted, body drained of chakra, but his mind was still racing.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Obito was no stranger to waiting. Stakeouts were an essential part of shinobi life. He had been waiting, for years, to make moves on Madara’s accord. However, on this particular mission, his patience was worn thin. He watched carefully from the shadows, grateful for the large garden and open windows of the Hanino estate to be able to keep tabs on the paper angel.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He didn't know what bothered him more, how long Konan was taking, or that men practically fell on top of one another to get a chance to speak to her, to which she was completely unaware of it happening.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">One man, in particular, tried to stay close to her for the majority of the night. Iki Hanino, he recognized. Not even her target.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The fact she even came to him, threatening to blow cover, because she felt so insecure about attracting low life scum. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Konan. The most beautiful girl in the Hidden Rain...in that fucking dress</em> <em>was concerned about not being able to attract men</em>. Even in his state of delirious exhaustion, he let out a dry chuckle in disbelief. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">More than he’d care to admit, he felt anxious watching her so up close on an intimate mission. He wasn’t used to protecting people, but he knew he was the only one fit for the job when Pein brought it up. If anything, he avoided the role of a protector of comrades at all costs. Human life was inconsequential in the pursuit of a new world crafted by the hands of his legendary ancestor. Now that the rain kunoichi had his name in her mouth, he had to make sure his secret was upheld at all costs, and if that meant protecting her-he had no choice but to feel leashed anger when she was being threatened.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">When that fucker slit her neck a blackened rage seeped through Obito’s veins. He succumbed to the darkness that held him in a vice grip since he was thirteen. As he held her in his arms he couldn’t help feel the drops of anguish and hate run together, spilling from his Sharingan onto Rin’s pale, lifeless face. He could not let Konan get hurt. Seeing the Lady Angel with shallow breath and covered in blood left him confronting ghostly devastation. As selfish as it was, he could not let her go. Akatsuki’s success and his sworn loyalties were lost on him instantaneously. For once in his miserable life, he couldn’t fathom another loss. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The young lavender haired woman was supposed to be nothing more than a melancholic subordinate, he reminded himself, a pawn in the great scheme of things. She had been injured before, it never bothered him to this caliber. He was not supposed to have an attachment in this lifetime. Yet as she grows closer to him, her spirit ignites his dormant heart like gasoline pouring over a small flame.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>To think that I do not have her.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>To feel that I have lost her.</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Seeing her okay brought a reckoning through his core that made him question if it was real. He had sought out the signs that precipitated his desires: Konan’s delicate features, the papered edges rising off her skin, the pleasant flush of her cheeks, the comfort of her body as she folded into him, and the glimmer of her amber eyes, revealing that she was completely relieved to see him. Kissing her, out of all the things he could’ve done, seemed like the most sensible thing he could do at that moment. His fingers went to his lips, remembering the rush of emotion that he poured into her soft mouth. He had not even registered until that moment that the action was technically his first kiss. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He knew he shouldn’t have kissed her, especially when they were tired and she was intoxicated from her night of drinking, on top of being injured. He rubbed his face as if to rid the memory of her touch. He was disgusted with himself. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Deep within himself he knew he would do anything to keep her close to him. To know she was safe, that she’d still be there for him. He cared about Konan.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">And that scared the shit out of him.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><b>Authors Note: </b>WHEW the angst. S/o to poet Pablo Neruda for some heart-squeezing inspiration. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">BTW would like to apologize for any grammatical oopsies-I usually go back in and edit more thoroughly, been working on training my eyes better for that. The case of no beta readers over here :’(</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I know I’ve been building a lot of back and forth, so I’m excited to make this tension crescendo! </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">EDIT: Surprise! As I mentioned, I'm an artist. I currently have a preview for some cover art I'm working on for this fic. Follow me @lavenderlightn1 on twitter to see along with some other fan arts :) </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">&lt;3 LL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Forget and Move on…Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <b>Chapter 9: Forget and Move on…Right?</b>
</p><p class="p4"><br/>……..</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan woke up in the early evening later that day, feeling more hungover than Tobi probably felt after drinking her expensive sake and throwing her into his concrete world.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Obito.</em> She corrected herself.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She felt awful. But the hangover and tenderness of her healed neck were greatly overshadowed by a single event that she played a million times over in her mind.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The kiss.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Out of almost getting her throat slit by a gangster, managing to steal priceless ancient scrolls, and pulling off her first seduction mission, that is what she thought about. That the shadow leader of the Akatsuki, one of the most feared shinobi in the world, in the middle of a high stakes mission- <em>kissed her</em>. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>And she had kissed him back.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her cheeks burned, she kissed him while not having seen his face.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She still didn’t know what he looked like! </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was pissed beyond belief but the butterflies gathering in her abdomen gave away to the feelings she desperately tries to shove deep within her. Just when she felt like she was making headway with him, something unexpected happens that puts her back at square one. The idea of facing him again made her fill with a mix of excitement, frustration, and a lingering heat she had not felt since Yahiko. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">At least she knew he was serious about putting trust into her, and holding up on his end. Whatever his agenda for that mission was, it was a success. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She rose out of bed to down a glass of water. She observed herself in the mirror. God, she looked awful. Konan was too tired after healing to properly clean herself. She still had dried blood on her skin, hair extensions half fallen out, and her dark makeup had smudged into a raccoon-like effect. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She looked down to find her expensive silk dress discarded on the floor, marred with blood. As Konan kicked it aside several crumbled bills fell out of its folds. She made a face as she picked up the dress and tossed it on a chair. She had completely forgotten she unnecessarily stole a bunch of cash from the Hanino estate on top of that. She reminded herself never to drink on a mission again. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan took a long hot shower, scrubbing the prior night off of her. Unfortunately, she could not scrub the panic out of her mind. Had he been jealous of the men all night? Was he that freaked out by her injury? She mulled over everything he did the night prior, deciphering his aloof words and uncharacteristic actions. To her, all signs pointed to one thing: He was interested in sleeping with her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Play the game Konan.” She reminded herself. <em>The game that he knows you play. </em>She told him she cannot rely on him until he became unguarded. Surely, he took advantage of being on a mission alone with her-using their proximity to feign vulnerability with a physical intimacy while still hiding his identity. She cringed and then thwacked the shower’s tiled wall. <em>Why is he always one step ahead of me!?!</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Once Konan was refreshed and getting dressed to find Pein, she had settled on pretending that other than the mission’s success, everything else the night before never happened. At least until she could sort out her feelings, it was best to stay away from the mysterious dark ex-Leaf shinobi with his one stupid eye…and arguably the softest kiss ever. She groaned audibly in frustration at the fleeting thought as she pulled on her Akatsuki cloak. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Nonsense. True art is a legacy of beauty that exists long after the creator’s death." Sasori argued. “What good is beautiful art if it’s not eternal? There’s no faith people will remember it.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan walked in on a rare sight, almost all Akatsuki members at headquarters. For once, she was delighted to see her comrades, with no Tobi present. After the Two Rivers mission, the only woman in the Akatsuki never thought she’d have a preference for what type of criminal men she’d rather party with. In the main dining room, there was alcohol abound, men, laughing, and yelling boisterously in the evening light. Though above all the commotion she noticed most of them gathered around an argument between Sasori, and the latest recruit, hot-headed Deidara from the Hidden Stone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“See that’s the issue!” Deidara exclaimed, his mouthed hands waving around expressively. “The most beautiful things in life are transient, if not intangible! Nothing ever lasts, including our memories, including our art. Human life is not meant to last.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Kakuzu and Hidan have been around for a while.” Interjected Kisame with a smirk, throwing a thumb at the immortal shinobi.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but they aren’t <em>art</em>.” Deidara snapped. “Or even human as far as I know!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Watch it there.” Muttered Kakuzu as laughter erupted around them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Technically they could be.” Sasori shrugged. “Like ourselves, they also go through the ritualistic process of creating. Except, their bodies are the canvas. They were able to take the momentary state of their bodies that served them the most, and preserve their posterity.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Haha!” Hidan cackled, raising his shot glass, elbowing an irritated Kakuzu. “We’re art!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Deidara scowled. “Master Sasori when you worry too much about sustaining the outcome of what’s supposed to be a temporary state, you don’t enjoy the process! How do you remain stimulated when you keep using the same old boring puppets? Or don’t you go out and seek new puppets?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sasori faltered, then shot him a glare. “I do seek out new puppets because that’s how artists get better, they make more art. I don’t go destroying my work on purpose.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan watched, amused. Well, this is what Sasori had hoped for: an organization full of creative people. Sasori had killed his partner again. When Deidara came along, Konan knew immediately they were a perfect match.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Konan. You are an artist I admire.” Said Sasori, the beautiful sand shinobi turning his pale eyes to her. “Wouldn’t you agree that true art is eternal beauty?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Art is the beauty that lasts for a moment!” Deidara yelled over him. He looked up at her, studying her, then pointed to her paper flower. “See? Flowers are a prime example of fleeting beauty, hmmm.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t encourage them Konan.” Kakuzu groaned. “They’ve been at it for the past hour.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan sat down in front of them, elegantly folding her hands, contemplating. Finally, she said in all seriousness, “Art is expression. You both are thinking too deeply on the concept of objectivity and beauty.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Everyone around them groaned at her response. She looked over at Pein who had a twinkle in his eye as he leaned back to watch the show.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I thought this was an organization of the world’s top rogue shinobi, not some art club.” Chided Kisame. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“See?” Deidara said excitedly. “She’s not impressed with your fancy little dolls. She’d rather see explosions.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Please. I doubt Konan is impressed with your lumpy clay animals. She is a master of origami, that takes time, precision, and even engineering. It’s obvious she spent a lot of time perfecting her form.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“If you knew Konan though, she’s used plenty of exploding origami in her justu.” Pein added, throwing a wrench into the conversation.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I speak for myself?!” She said flatly. The men went silent. “I make origami that explodes, as well as origami I’ve kept since I was a girl. You are correct Sasori, I even invented a paper to make my art stronger and last the test of time. However, I think the truth of art comes out of an artist’s will to create. I’m more interested in an artists’ unique interpretation of beauty than I am about arguing what true beauty is.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They both stared at her for a moment before Sasori asked incredulously. “So you think mine <em>and </em>Deidara’s art is true beauty?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I suppose so.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I respect you as an artist but I have to disagree,” Deidara exclaimed, crossing his arms.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She raised a brow, surprised that he challenged her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“True beauty is a pure form.” Deidara continued. “You can’t just say it comes in different ways!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“But it does.” She said raising an eyebrow. “I mean, some men find me beautiful and some don’t, which is it?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Someone thinks you're ugly?” Guffawed Hidan suddenly. “Who is he?!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Said Kakuzu shrugged. “Ehh I could take her or leave her.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan rolled her eyes in their direction. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“It means someone understands true beauty as I do.” Said Sasori, giving Konan a heated look. “And some don’t. I agree with Deidara, there is only one true form of art.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Deidara nodded smugly as if he finally won the argument. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“But it’s definitely not your low-brow, heinous explosions, Deidara.” Sasori added.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You!” Deidara lunged for him but Kakuzu’s limbs shot out, pulling him back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Enough!” He bellowed. “No one gives a fuck about your worthless art!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan shook her head, not wanting to entertain them any longer, and escaped from the conversation, moving to sit next to Pein. He had sat at the far end of the table, relaxed, with untouched sake in front of him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Pein.” She said, taking a seat beside her lifelong friend. “What’s the occasion?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He turned his endlessly violet eyes onto her. “Everyone’s missions finished. I ordered them back here to revisit our long term plans before everyone is off again, and also, to get to know each other more. I realize members have been disconnected, especially with so many coming and going, it would be nice if they’d stop killing each other.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m shocked you’d risk putting them in a room together.” She said dryly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He frowned, but she knew he was amused behind his stony expression. “They’ve been promising so far. Helps that we secured an immeasurable amount of finance, thanks to you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course.” She replied cooly. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“The mission went well?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m sure he’s told you.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“He has. But I’d also like to hear a report from you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Long story short it was successful.” She said in a low voice. “Despite having to pretend to like chauvinistic pervs all night.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re quite good at handling them.” Pain pointed out. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She let out an exasperated sigh. “Don’t I know it. Did Tobi tell you about the injury?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What injury?” Asked Pein, no change of emotion in his voice but she guessed his hidden concern. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Interesting. So he withheld information as well. She found it curious as to why he consistently kept full details of their missions together from Nagato. “Just a small cut to my neck from when I confronted Hanino.” Her fingers went up to the black collar. “But I healed it no problem. Not even a scar remains”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Ah, he must have not been concerned enough to note it if it was a small injury.” Surmised Pein.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that makes sense.” She said folding away her suspicion. Suddenly bashful to ask, she looked away from her friend to hide the burn in her ears. “Do you…know where he is right now?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“He’s somewhere around here.” Damn, it would’ve been great if he could do his thing and vanish mysteriously from Ame. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Okay, well, I was still awaiting my payment.” She said as a poor explanation for asking. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You know Kakuzu handles that.” He reminded her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course.” She sunk into her chair, inwardly embarrassed for bringing up Tobi’s whereabouts. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He was still in the tower at least, she didn’t know what she’d do if he suddenly vanished.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Konan has the arrangements been made?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, Pein-sama.” She said, her eyes skimming the memos. “Our annual rain season festival is officially back. The council has determined we will make our appearance on the first night of the festival.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Excellent.” Pein muttered. He shuffled her papers. “Make sure the inner circle of guards are our best jounin.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course, My Lord.” Konan hummed, jotting down notes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The office door opened, they turned to see Obito saunter in. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Apologies I’m late.” He said, pulling a seat back. She stared at him, wide-eyed, her heartbeat picking up its pace. She was used to not seeing him frequently but she’d be lying if she wasn’t anxious to catch up to him since their mission. Finally, two days later, he’s emerged.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tobi-sama.” Pein bellowed, nodding. “You’re right on time, we’ve just finished going over Ame’s agenda.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Good.” He folded his hands. “Updates on the scrolls?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Kakuzu has cashed four of them, the other two are being kept in one of our safe locations. Konan has also been compensated.” Pain said. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito drummed his fingers on the table. “I went over our long term plan. This means we can enter our next stage of collecting artillery.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Right. I'll reconnect with Kakuzu and Hidan on how to proceed. Konan, send them the message?” Pain muttered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ll dispatch after this meeting.” Konan replied, her eyes darting over to the orange mask that faced Pein. He had not looked in her direction or acknowledged her. He at least greets her in private business meetings. She could feel it. Something was wrong. “Anything else needed to be discussed?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Pein closed his books. “I think we are okay at the moment. Three of the teams have been sent to some of the northern countries to scout hideouts, we will have to wait to hear from them once they secured a location.”  </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“If there are no other updates, then I’m headed out to train.” Obito stood up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Pein made eye contact with Konan, she nodded, her anxiety racing. She needed to confront him about the mission. Alone. “Nothing else on the agenda.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Pein vanished in a poof of smoke. A perfectly timed clone. Obito made a move out of the room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tobi-sama?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He exited the office, she quickly followed, not wanting him to vanish down the pipelined hall.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tobi-sama!” She repeated, annoyed to have raised her voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Though he did not turn back. If anything, he walked more quickly with purpose. Her heart dropped like a stone as he rounded the corner.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her face contorted into hurt and anger. Feeling the tsunami of emotion she abruptly turned back into the office and closed the door quietly, fighting a stifling cry. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Why am I acting like some boy obsessed school girl? </em>She admonished herself, rubbing at her stinging eyes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">This is what she gets, she thinks. It was obvious a line was crossed. He selfishly kissed her at that moment with no regard to her thoughts or feelings, and now he’s tossed her aside.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She gathered the fabric of her Akatsuki garb tightly in her fists, anger swelling in her chest. She felt stupid. Humiliated to have been so manipulated by the fraudulent Uchiha. The so-called trust between them felt like a sham. He still refused to truly reveal himself to her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His name felt empty. His name didn’t answer questions about who he was. His name did not give her the power she thought it would.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Gathering her wits, Konan left the office as a woman scorned.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> As if he ever cared about her.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">…….. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In the past month or so, Konan did her best to steer clear of the Uchiha. Turns out, completely ignoring an aloof man was easy. She would drop off papers in his office off-hours to avoid being in an enclosed space with him. When they would cross paths, or sit in meetings together she refused to engage with him. Though deeply, every interaction within his proximity felt like the sting of a bee. Despite her great efforts to prove her indifference, it was as if he made her feel invisible effortlessly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn’t until a quiet evening. <em>A peaceful </em>evening as the Lady Angel settled into the late hour, looking forward to relaxing with a cup of tea before bed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Just as she set her cup of piping hot beverage on the table, the door of Konan's room flew open. She turned towards the disturbance, wrapping her robe more tightly around her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her stomach dropped. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">There he was.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">In his tall, broad, and brooding glory. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She visibly scowled.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He shut the door behind him and locked it. Normally it would have made her shiver in fear. But this time his mere presence in her sanctuary had her anger flooding through her system.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Do you have any idea what hour it is?!" She hissed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You're awake." He said, his voice deep, flat and steady. If it wasn’t the glow of the low lamplight casting against his dark figure, his mask would look as if it floated like a haunted pumpkin.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan cast her eyes away from the mannerless man, backing up towards the windows to make as much space as she could. "Why are you here? Last time I checked you were doing your best to avoid me."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I wasn't avoiding you." He said like it wasn’t a blatant lie. "You were ignoring me, so I had to come here to find you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You haven’t spoken to me for a whole month.” She pointed out with a strained voice. “What is it now?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"About the night of our last mission...." At that, she turned to face him, her pace of heart quickening. He cleared his throat. “I wanted to make it clear to you that the moment we had was nothing more than an error.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“An error.” She echoed in slight disbelief. “The kiss you mean?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Those words were supposed to be a relief, but her arms wrapped more tightly around her silk robe, her anger stoking like a great fire behind her cold dismay.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I came here to tell you it's best we should forget what happened that night. It's obvious you've been emotionally affected since then. You are a valuable member of the Akatsuki, and we don't want to compromise business over personal distractions."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Where is this coming from?" She blurted before she could help herself. "You kissed me on MY seduction mission. If anything you should be apologizing!" She rounded up to him, her anger unleashing. "I'm not going to sit here and pretend to take this bullshit order. I’m not your plaything!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He remained like a stone statue in his place. “There’s no reason to escalate this issue.” He said pointedly. “I’ll admit, the mission got out of hand in many ways.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She let out a strangled laugh. “You know what Obito Uchiha?” She hissed, walking right up to him, not caring she was just wearing her robe and pajamas. “I’m tired of you using me, you can’t fool me with all this trust stuff.” She pointed her finger last him. “You made a promise.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I have every intention of keeping my promise, you must know that.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“If you have every intention then why did you walk away from me that day after the meeting, when I called after you?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He was silent for a moment until he finally said. “I wasn’t able to deal with it at that moment.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She shook her head, her anger sputtering out into exhaustion. “Obito I can’t keep up with you when I don’t even know you. When you kissed me…I didn’t even see your face!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You know who I am.” He said dismissively. “I’m your boss. And I gave you my true name.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She turned around abruptly. “Clearly you don’t get it.” She felt unable to handle the level of frustration. She wanted to strangle the stupid pumpkin-headed man. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I already told you what you wanted to know.” He reiterated.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You humiliated me.” She sneered, fully annoyed. “I trusted you and you made it seem like I was a drunken fool. Everything you do confuses me so forgive me for feeling a certain way about that night! And you wonder why I’m left with more questions than answers.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Konan.” He said in a warning voice. She could feel the warmth of his body as he neared her form, she kept her eyes glued to the floor. “I told you that kiss is a mistake. It’s simple, you’ll report to my office starting tomorrow, and we will carry on business as usual. Enough of this strange behavior.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was silent for a moment before she turned around slowly. “Very well, My Lord.” She said quietly, her tone rueful, as she reached out to place a hand on his chest. As she suspected it vanished through him, he had been on edge this entire time. “I’ll pretend nothing happened. But next time, don’t pretend you care about me beyond <em>Akatsuki business</em>.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t want to quarrel with you.” His voice went soft and raspy. “Understand it’s been a long, long time since I had anyone this close to me. I’m not even used to hearing my name.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her expression hardened. The sliver of his vulnerability was only discernible in his carefully chosen words. To an ordinary woman, he would sound like a man who would rather speak with his mind but was trying to speak from his heart. She, however, was not fully convinced. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Play the game Konan. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She held out her hand. “Fine. Let’s swear on it then, the past is the past and we move forward, alright?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He reached out, his hand grasping hers firmly. Even with the layer of his gloves, his skin sent electric currents through her veins. They shook on it. And through the tangle of her emotions, Konan was able to feel a slight reprieve that everything was back on track.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She will unmask this man.  </p><p class="p4"><br/>……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito had somewhat successfully patched things up with the lavender-haired kunoichi, but he knew he wasn’t exactly back in her good graces. He sat on the protruding tongue of one of the humanoid structures of Pein’s tower, looking downwards at the crowds in Ame’s lantern-lit streets, making their way to the plaza where Nagato and Konan would commence the annual rain festival.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Their dedication to their land and heritage was a notion long lost to him. Obito frowned, as he tried to recall festivals in the Leaf village, but his memory of childhood was blurred, overrun by Madara’s experiences. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was a small price to pay to be able to build a better world. He stood up, not wanting to watch a hopeful crowd anticipate their beloved leaders. So-called leaders that he controlled.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Madara would be pleased to know that Obito was at the level of skill where he could singlehandedly lead entire nations from the shadows. He was miles ahead-considering his age, and how much his ancestor put into his hands. He would do anything to leave behind this forsaken world.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His dark thoughts were interrupted by hushed talking. On cue, Obito vanished from the perch, pressing himself into a corner of a hall.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yahiko would’ve loved today.” He heard Konan say wistfully.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes, he always liked this time of year.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s been a while since our people saw you in the flesh, you’ll make quite a stir.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Perhaps. You always do the public appearances though, Ame knows and loves you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Maybe so,” Konan’s voice sounded somber. “But I’m not a <em>god</em>.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Forgive me Konan, for the burden I put on you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Nagato, please don’t start.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito felt that feeling again, burning in his chest. He identified it and scowled as he craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse at the pair of friends who were sharing a rare, intimate moment. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You know I’ll do anything for you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He watched as Konan and Pein swept into sight. The flame in Obito’s chest burned brighter. Konan was dressed for the occasion, in an elegant dark kimono with flourishes of painterly florals. Her hair was pulled back, decorated with perfectly folded paper roses. Her lips were as red as her blush, in contrast to the dark kohl around her burning amber eyes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She stood close to Pein, her hand idly on his arm. Nagato inhabiting the shell of Yahiko’s body had remained as chilling as ever in his buttoned-up Akatsuki cloak and rows of piercings, his Rinnegan focused on her face. It was as if a delicate butterfly rested on a metal trap. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito wished Pein wouldn’t stand so close to her. That she wouldn’t be touching him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He thought ignoring Konan would be easy. Having her angry at him would be easy. Anything to drive her away. Now his plan hung in the balance, threatened by Konan’s beauty.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, shall we entertain the masses? I’m sure our force is anxiously waiting at the entrance.” Konan said, breaking the silence.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Before he knew it, he stepped out to make his presence known. The pair looked up in his direction. Pein greeted him. “My Lord.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Enjoy your festivities.” Obito managed to say. He winced at the very-not-like-Madara sentiment. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wordlessly, Konan’s hand fell away from Pein’s arm, her expression turned sour at the sight of him, and he was displeased with her reaction. Despite her cold shoulder as they exited the room, he couldn’t help but stare.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was a clouded evening, the moon and stars hidden in the misty Ame night. Though the gloomy weather hardly affected the village. The city was bathed in blue light from lanterns that made the fog ominously glow. It felt as if the spirits were awake and wandering the city. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan had been greeted by a huge crowd. She and Pein went through the motions of the opening ceremony; honoring the gods, thanking their people, and the rain for bringing their lands back to life. Once it was all said and done, the festival officially commencing, Konan floated down from the raised balcony, cheers drowning her senses as people surged to greet her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Great job everyone.” She said as she gently landed on the ground. Her group ushered her to the center of the festival, a beautiful revitalized plaza that was like an oasis of lush greenery in the middle of the steel and grey of Ame. She glanced upwards at the statue of Pein that graced the center. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Some of the shinobi assigned to Konan’s protection for the evening fluttered around her, careful to avoid her large paper wings as they assumed their positions. “My Lady! Your speech was wonderful!” Gushed one of them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan smiled gently. It was the perfect start to the festival. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Pein had already retreated to the tower using his visual prowess, leaving Konan to linger as the crowd dispersed into the streets lined with vendors. Composed and polite, Konan spent time greeting her villagers. Their love and warmth melted her barriers, and she felt a deep sense of gratitude as they paid her their respects. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">An hour or so passed of greeting one person after the other, and Konan felt as if her head was spinning from all the social contact. “One more person, Yama, and then I’ll be retiring to the tower.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">People began yelling, waving their arms frantically. Yama contemplated the crowd. Finally, she pointed. “You!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The circle of Shinobi broke open and a young dark-haired woman stumbled into the clearing.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan had to keep herself from breaking into a smile as she realized she wasn’t Misune. A small sense of panic set in but Konan stood her ground as Ume approached. She felt guilty, after not being able to visit Ume in such a long time.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“My Lady!” Ume gasped bowing low. “What an honor!” She cried. “I’m Ume, a local baker-Fresh Rain Bakery if you are familiar with it.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes.” Konan said, returning her greeting. “I’ve had plenty of bakery delivered from your shop.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Really?!” Ume gushed as she leaned towards Konan. Konan wanted to lean away, hoping she wouldn’t recognize her so easily.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I wanted to say thank you for all you and Lord Pein do, I’m proud to be from the Hidden Rain.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you for sharing that with me.” Konan said kindly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You know you’re as beautiful as people say.” Ume then said, her dark eyes glittering. Konan’s eyes met hers. She studied her friend, and couldn’t decide if she recognized her or not. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You are too kind.” Konan retorted, eager to end the interaction with her extremely kind friend. “It was lovely meeting you, best wishes to you, and your success with your bakery. I hope you enjoy the festival tonight.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Ume bowed once more before respectfully walking away. Konan watched her go, feeling her cheerfulness damper with unsettling guilt. She needed to see her friend soon and make up for their lost time together. Besides, she smiled to herself, she really needed to thank Ume for her sage advice. </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">“You are all fine to be released from duty, I can make my way back inside.” Konan reassured her forces at the gates of Pein’s tower. She offered her team of jounin a rare smile. “Please, go on and enjoy the festival. You all deserve it.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The Rain nin saluted their leader before taking off back into the streets, obviously eager to unwind and enjoy the delicious amount of foods and drink that awaited them. Konan retreated into the tower’s grounds, feeling giddy herself from the adrenaline of opening the rain festival. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As she walked up the stairwell to the tower’s discreet entrance, she felt someone pull on her dress.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Alarmed, Konan whirled around.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tobi-sama!” She gasped at the shadowy man bathed in the blue light from the dimly lit stairwell. “You scared me!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Tobi?” He said in a light voice. “I thought you didn’t call me that anymore.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes shifted between the door and the bottom of the steps leading to outside. “Well, we aren’t exactly in private.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“No one is around.” He assured her quietly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Stalking me again?” She flatly accused.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“No.” He sounded mischievous. She only then noticed he hid something behind his back. “I brought you something since you didn’t get to walk around the festival.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He revealed two skewers of brightly colored dango, holding one out to her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">This man was just a whole bag of surprises. She placed a hand on her hip. “I didn’t know you cared about me enough to feed me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You worked hard tonight.” He said teasingly. “Consider it a peace offering.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She eyed him suspiciously. “This isn’t some trick, is it? You aren’t going to hold this over my head later?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Relax.” He chided. “I know you’re hungry.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As if on cue her stomach growled. She blushed and snatched his dango offering. His shoulders dropped and he relaxed against the wall. As she ate the sweet dumplings she watched with wonder and contempt as he shifted his mask to pop the dango into his mouth with ease.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You like sweets.” She observed. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“And you like sake.” He retorted. She could not see his mouth, his tilted orange mask fixed against his cheek-obscuring her view of him. But she imagined he was smiling like the asshole he is. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They ate in comfortable silence. A warm kind of silence that reminded her how long she has known him, despite the state of her conflicted feelings. She finished her dango, daintily wiping the corners of her mouth, feeling self-conscious in her full formal garb. He had finished off his, his mask going back in place. “Well, thank you for the food.” She said, interrupting the silence. Konan, pining to leave before she did anything else regretful, turned to proceed up the steps. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She then felt his hand reach out to grab hers, pulling her on the wide step towards his direction. The cold air in the concrete stairwell suddenly didn’t feel as brisk.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I need to tell you.” He said, stepping in close. It felt strange, to feel her hand in his. It didn’t feel like their firm business shake from a few days beforehand. It felt soft, tender.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She held her breath as she looked up at him through her lashes, suddenly shy. She couldn’t help but imagine if they kissed again, how he would taste sweet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Lady Angel you look very beautiful tonight,” Obito confessed. “I feel like I can’t look away from you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I-wha-“ She sputtered, tongue-tied. Konan’s face felt hotter than ever. The feelings she struggled to bury floated delicately on the surface. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Astonished, the kunoichi finally managed to utter a small, “Thank you.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Let’s go inside.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The tone of his voice sounded like an order, but he held onto her hand, leading a perfectly capable kunoichi up the steps as if he was an escort to a princess. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Is this his way of apologizing? </em>She wondered, her eyes flickering between his broad shoulders and his gloved hand innocently gripping hers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He even held on when he opened the door. She waited, trying not to fidget in his grasp, wanting the hand holding to never end but to end rapidly at the same time. At last, the door flew open. Obito led them through and as soon as he shut the door behind him, his hand drew away.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Without looking at her, or stopping really, he quickly said, “Have a good night, I’ll see you at tomorrow’s meeting.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan watched the dark leader vanish in thin air. She remained in her spot, blinking incredulously as she cradled her hand, trying so, so hard to understand.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan continued to ponder Obito while making her way back to her quarters. Then the bulb of light went off in her head. She couldn’t help but smile, because her theory was in her favor. The dango, the hand-holding, the compliment-and then her fearless leader dashing away like an embarrassed teenage boy…</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Had he been…nervous?!</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Author’s Note: Lovely readers, I know, I know, I’m sorry it’s been a little bit since I’ve updated. It’s been a busy few weeks, I got a freelance job that ate up most of my time and then I got SO STUCK on this chapter! &gt;:( FINALLY my project has wrapped up and my writer's block has been cracked. Hoping the length and fluffy pining of this chapter makes up for it ! ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Removing Layers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chapter 10: Removing Layers</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito knew what was waiting for him as he flicked on the light. He dropped his gear to the floor, eyeing his bed, its sheets still mangled from the last time he slept in it. He was tired but he knew what was going to happen when he closed his eyes. His ghosts would emerge from that wardrobe, his abandoned feelings like a creature lurking underneath the bed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t feel like going outside. Winter has settled in Ame and that meant frozen rains. A humid winter that makes your bones ache. An uncompromising chill that set deeply into the already cold Akatsuki headquarters.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It’s supposed to be better than the forest floor, which is how he had slept the past several nights while traveling with Zetsu, too alert to allow room for anything else. But loneliness was Obito’s long-time frenemy and he didn’t want to spend time with it tonight.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Loathing the idea of going to sleep, Obito showered the mission off of him. Perhaps that will calm him enough. Though as he stepped out afterward, he felt even more restless.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito dressed and decided to try his luck in another part of the tower, two floors above him in the eastern wing. There was one place in this forsaken country that he slept well in.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan’s quarters.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He wondered if she would be there. Most likely, she was a creature of habit, and she liked to keep herself in her room, bask in its afforded privacy. He wondered if Nagato knew he was making trips to the kunoichi’s room. He had too, his eyes were everywhere. But Obito doubted he would ever bring it up to him. He had to admit, he was pleased with the idea of Pein seeing him sneak into his beloved friend’s room. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">As he arrived at her door, it occurred to him that perhaps it was a terrible idea. A beat of fear skipped in his heart as his pact with Madara Uchiha blared like a siren in his mind. Doing this would erode their pact, their code of honor. Another bond that could distract him from his end goal.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>What would Rin do if I showed up at her door?</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She would let me in, surely.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His knuckles gently gazed her door, the pressure of indecision weighing down on him. He then extinguished those thoughts. It was one night, he reminded himself. He was just going to sleep on her couch. The old man was dead knowing his lackey was still the utmost loyal to him. There was no contest in that. And, as far as Obito was concerned, the ancient geezer used to have plenty of girlfriends. So he understood the need for human connection to some capacity. Fucking hypocrite. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Obito bit the bullet and gently knocked at her door. Anxiety wracked him as he waited, what if she wouldn’t let him in? It was probably for the best, he decided. After some shuffling the door opened a crack, revealing Konan’s partial silhouette. “Yes?” She asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Can I come in?” He asked pointedly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">To his secret delight, she opened the door and he entered her familiar expansive loft. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Since you were polite enough to ask, you may, My Lord.” She said lightly. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It was like he crossed a threshold into his secret place. He inhaled her familiar floral scent, keenly observing and remembering all of her plants and artful curiosities that lined minimal shelves. For winter, she had set up buzzing electric heaters that sat near her seating area and bed on the far side. He felt equally pleased and envious of the luxury. By her couch she had clusters of candles alit, with scrolls and books laid out with an accompanying cup of tea. How quaint. She had been reading. He squinted at the text. It looked old, he could make out illustrations of plants.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What can I do for you?” She asked. He couldn’t help but notice Konan was wearing a tight, high necked sweater and leggings, hair pulled into a loose braid, looking comfortable in the warmth of her space. And hot.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Does your offer still hold?” He asked. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What offer?” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking confused.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“That I can come here when sleep troubles me.” He replied.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She looked surprised. “Oh, uh, of course.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They stood in awkward silence. Obito admonished himself for his foolish decision to show up. Finally, “I…ah…was doing some reading before bed, is that alright?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Please continue.” He sat down, trying to look as relaxed as possible.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She went over to a cabinet along the wall, retrieving another teacup. Konan gracefully took her seat on the couch and poured some tea from the pot. She slid it over to him. “Have some, I find a tea before bed can ease a troubled mind.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Wordlessly, he took the tea, nodding in thanks. He shifted his mask just so. She leaned back, ignoring him as she returned to her book, sipping her tea. He watched from the corner of his eye. Konan set her book in her lap to stretch with one arm behind her head, her back arching. His sight zoomed in on where her sweater rode up revealing a delicious sliver of her midriff. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He came to her room to feel better, but now he felt uneasy in more ways than one. Ever since the kiss, he had battled with his undeniable attraction to her. So far, the attraction was winning. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Your mission went well?” She quietly interrupted his heated line of thought.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“If you read the report you’d know.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes flicked up from her text, amber darkening. “It’s called small talk, Uchiha, you should try it sometime.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He frowned. He was answering her question, no?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Try again, with more detail.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Oh, he had said that aloud and not even realized. He sat back, observing her. “It was cold. But we did what we needed to do.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What was that exactly?” She asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You know we went to secure artillery as I detailed.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“In Fire Country?” Her brow quirked. “I know the report filing was a cover-up for whatever it is you and Zetsu do.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He tilted his head. “You caught me. I do many things for Madara. But you know the pact I have with him.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Right. Secrets and all.” She smirked. She then leaned forward. He couldn’t help admire the way her sweater outlined her feminine form. “Do you do anything on your own accord? Or has every step been planned by Madara?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Obviously he can’t control everything,” Obito said, growing uncomfortable with the probing questions. “He trusts me to make the best decisions.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Did he choose the Akatsuki then or was that your decision?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Now they were in dangerous territory. “Konan.” He said in warning.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She looked at him innocently. “What? I just want to learn more about why you only seem to live for Madara Uchiha.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I told you. He saved my life.” Obito said seriously, wringing his hands. “I owe him everything.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She studied him. “But he controls everything you do.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He shrugged. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What if something happens that threatens his plans? What if you don’t want in anymore?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Our pact can’t be broken.” Obito said vaguely, wishing the subject was changed. “If something threatens it, I eliminate it.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyebrows creased. She wasn’t pleased with the answer. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“My needs don’t matter when the world can become a place of peace for everybody.” He said. “Why suffer in this life when we can strive for a new one?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes swept downwards as if she was deep in thought. Then she said, “You are right, I suppose. I hope you don’t waste your current life on all of Madara’s whims.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Of course I don’t.” He snorted. “I follow his plans. That’s all. There isn’t much more to talk about.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I just want you to know, I see you for who you are.” She whispered, focused on the oculus of his mask. “You can be Obito around me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He looked away, knowing he couldn’t answer her the way he wanted to. Little did she know that boy in orange was long locked away within him. He glanced up at her once more, at her smoldering gaze, making his core warm. He wasn’t used to someone being so…attentive to him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The tense moment held until Konan stood up. “Let me get you some pillows and blankets. I think we should both get some sleep now.”</p><p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>He’s still here. In my room. </em>She did her best pretending he wasn’t there for a bit. That it was like any other morning in her room, waking up….alone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Though she wasn’t. She had been hoping he’d vanish in the morning like last time, but this time he was still sleeping on her couch. She finally sat up, unable to pretend any longer, peeking across the room, seeing his form sprawled out, quietly sleeping. At least he didn’t snore. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">It occurred to her, perhaps, he was more exhausted than she thought. He did just go on a fourteen-day mission, no doubt traveling in cold conditions. She had a feeling the man did not get nearly enough sleep.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Carefully, she slid out of bed, going to her armoire to get her clothes for the day, turning to look over her shoulder to see if she awakened him. It was almost astounding that her leader let himself fall into a defenseless deep sleep. She supposed she should feel good that he grew comfortable enough around her to let his guard down. She had been anxious that he’d backtrack from the night of the rain festival and avoid her after awkwardly holding her hand.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The night before she had hoped she was able to reach him, at least a little bit. As she suspected, he quickly shut down any talk of Madara and his insane devotion to the dead man. But Konan knew better not to cross those forbidden lines, especially if she didn’t want to scare him away.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When she emerged from the bathroom he was still sleeping. She scoffed. They had a meeting with Kakuzu in half an hour. She knew he’d be irritated if he missed it. Kakuzu would be even more irritated. Eager to wake him, she approached him gingerly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Of course, the man kept his mask on. She couldn’t even imagine how uncomfortable it was to always wear that thing. Then again, he had worn masks since she was a teen, he was probably used to the disguise. She kneeled next to the couch and prodded his shoulder.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Obito.” She whispered in his ear. “Obito, it’s morning. We have a meeting soon.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He stirred a bit. But she couldn’t tell if his eyes opened. She grinned, enjoying seeing him so….un-Tobi like… “Good morning Obito.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She heard him sharply intake breath and then his head turned. She could somewhat see the shadow of his eye. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She looked at him curiously, wondering if he was disoriented from being awakened, semi-fearful he would grow angry for being disturbed. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her breath hitched as he lifted his hand to her face. He had taken off his gloves at some point, she realized. His calloused fingers of his hand lightly grazed her cheek, trailing downwards along her jawline. His hand was incredibly warm. She remained still, allowing him to touch her face, feeling her ears grow warm. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you for waking me Konan.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was three days later. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan couldn’t believe it but Obito Uchiha had returned for the third night to sleep in her room. Three nights. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Three!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">At first, when he showed up on the late wintery evening she thought he had wanted to discuss something in private; her room was one of the only places Nagato's all-seeing eyes looked away from. That or he had something to say about whatever was going on between them. But he didn’t have anything to say. She then had an underlying suspicion of him, that he might be directly spying on her, but by the third night, she decided he was just there for a good night’s rest. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">When he’d join her in the evening, it was as if he enjoyed watching her too-wether she was folding or writing. She secretly enjoyed it, simmering in their quiet tension, indulging herself in her curiosities about her leader’s sudden proximities. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">So far, he still kept his distance. They spoke little before they retired for the night, usually Konan asking polite questions while they shared tea, his answers short. He kept his mask on the entire time and slept soundly on her couch. It must’ve been way better than his sparse room because he kept coming back. She wondered if he had slept that deeply in years. It was almost concerning. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And then came the fourth night, where she was convinced he wouldn’t come. She didn’t want to get her hopes up otherwise, nor did she want to admit she looked forward to seeing him. He had a mountain of paperwork to do with Pein-and it was far later than when he usually showed up. So she decided to face reality and retire for the night. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She had just snuffed her candles when he suddenly teleported inside her room.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Obito!” She greeted him, trying to not look so elated that His Darkness decided to show up. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I can leave.” He said, noticing her nightly ritual.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She shook her head and smiled, relieved to not have put the linens away. “I’m sure you're tired, I left out your blanket and pillows.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He dipped his head in a silent thanks.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Perhaps it was all of her secret pining the past few nights that made Konan want to test her limits. Konan turned away from him and made a move to boldly shed her sweater, knowing he would watch. She knew taking off a sweater wasn’t the sexiest move a woman could do in front of a man, if anything, it was something most people would not blink at. Consciously taking off her layers felt very intimate, especially when she tended to always wear her cloak around Akatsuki men. She felt impulsive- her nerves vibrating from excitement and a trace of fear.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She heard him clear his throat. She paused, looking over her shoulder to see a tall black shadow move against the window, the dim light catching his spiraled mask.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Do you need something?" She asked, pausing from lifting the hem of her sweater.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"No." He said, stilling. “Continue."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes softened, heartbeat quickening as he just continued to look at her, his gaze not visible from the shadowy oculus of his disguise, keeping his safe distance. He wanted this again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was mystified that he was attracted to her… Why, when he claimed he would not be distracted by anything? Perhaps to feel something other than pain, she surmised. Then again, his reasons might not be all that different from hers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She shed her layer, feeling his eyes boring through his mask.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan patiently folded her sweater, setting it on a chair. She took her time, feeling her body warm with her secret, loathing desire. She was glad it was not paper she was folding, it would give away to the tremor in her hands.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">This followed by peeling off her shirt, conscious that she wanted to make her movements as graceful and calm as possible. The sensation of cold air pebbled her skin. She now just wore her bra, though it wasn’t much to ogle at, it was more of a casual bralette that she slept in than some lacy undergarment. Still, she felt the simmering heat between them. She folded her shirt with care and heard a soft swoosh. Without moving she felt his presence behind her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">They stood still for a few moments, listened to their breaths, and the downfall of frozen rain pattering against the windows. She wondered if he could see her erratic heartbeat with his red eyes, the only clue that could give away her stony facade.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Then his knuckles grazed the small of her back ever so slightly, sending shivers up her spine.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">That was when she turned to look over her shoulder at him, flashing him a warning look.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I’ve got no buttons there.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I can see that."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"If you want to revel in my vulnerability then I will see you vulnerable as well." She said playfully, tapping his mask gently for emphasis.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">With glee, she watched him hesitate. While pretending to be Madara, he had mastered cool composure but she was still not all that sure what Obito was like underneath it all. The silly, bashful nature of Tobi had to come from somewhere. She thought of the time when she was around 18 or 19 when he had given her wilted bouquet in front of Akatsuki members for comedic effect. She had been so mad at him. She always thought he was just mocking her for being the only lady nin in the Akatsuki, but now she was not so sure. She wished she could tell what he was faking and what he wasn’t.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I'd prefer to keep it on." He muttered, his voice low.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">If only she could see his expression! She had only seen his face partially at different times, and she didn’t have enough puzzle pieces to put it together.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't like that mask." She said. "I'd prefer to look at what’s under it."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"But what if I'm not handsome enough for you?" He asked, shifting his mask, meeting her toe-to-toe in flirtatious banter. She could feel his breath hot on her neck.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"I can easily warn the others that you like to show up in rooms announced. Especially mine."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Cruel." She could hear the smile in his voice. Chills went through her like crashing ocean waves as his finger lightly slid up her spine. “I knock sometimes.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Then perhaps I should be crueler and put my clothes back on."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She smirked as his hand went hastily to her waist, pausing her. She then gave him a steely glare.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"Very well." He muttered at last. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“What?” Had she heard him right?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You can.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She gawked. Konan felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Perhaps her breathlessness was akin to a symphony’s crescendo. Over ten years, she had worked with this man. Ten years she had never seen his face.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Seriously?” This time she was too flustered and eager to hide her expression. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He stepped in front of her, his hands reaching towards the orange spiral offense.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She held her breath, her heartbeat pounding in her ears, a cold clammy feel taking hold of her palms. Her thoughts ran through her mind like arrows, unable to focus on anything except his face. This was too good to be true.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His hands rested on his mask and he continued to face her. Her eyes glued to his fingers, which remained still on the edge. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Just kidding!” He suddenly sang in a Tobi-like way, vanishing before her eyes.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She was so shocked for a second she didn’t realize he merely used substitution jutsu to reappear next to her couch.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Konan turned around to see his stupid orange face and let out an exasperated laugh.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t stand you!” She exclaimed at him, although in good humor, stomping over to the couch. She shook her head to herself, smiling. She had been fully convinced he was going to do it like some idiot. More amusingly, he had easily deflected her with a silly Tobi-inspired move that she should have seen coming.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She sat down on the couch. “Forget we said anything.” She said, wrapping a blanket around her bare shoulders. “Clearly, you aren’t serious.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He chuckled nervously at that, which was even more surprising. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Well, about that.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He kneeled on the ground to be at her eye level, looking at her expectedly. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her gilded eyes widened. He was closer than ever. She could smell the fire on his jacket, feel the intensity burn from his body. She was so close she could see a faint outline of his eye through the hole of his mask. He wasn’t laughing anymore.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Her whole body turned hot. The shadow leader of the Akatsuki got on his knees for her. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You can do the honors.” He said, motioning to his mask.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“You aren’t joking?” She asked, raising a brow. “You aren’t going to prank me again?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Not this time, I promise.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She gently gripped the bottom of his guise. "Are you sure?" She whispered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">"You should be asking yourself that." He said huskily.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She didn't heed his warning. She had wondered for so long. Spent nights dreaming about what he could look like. At last, she will be able to read the hidden story across his face. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Feeling delirious, on the brink of being overwhelmed, she moved his mask off of his head in one fell swoop. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">She tossed his so-called identity to the floor. And with it, years of their cold, impersonal relationship.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p1"><br/><b>Author’s Note: </b>Sorry for the juicy cliffhanger ;) Couldn’t help myself, it felt right to end it right there. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Thanks again for all the kind reviews, I love reading all of them! This fic is a fun hobby and stress-relief for me as we navigate these unsettling times, so I’m glad y’all have been enjoying some obikonan escapism as much as me!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Until next time! -LL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lifted Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Chapter 11: Lifted Weight</b>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>When the apocalypse does come, I will rebuild our city with my tongue. I will suck this world’s ashes from your fingers. I will refuse to let the fires of this hell be the only thing that makes us sweat. When the apocalypse comes, so will we.</em>
</p><p class="p4">
  <em>Sierra DeMulder</em>
</p><p class="p4"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The ruthless, seemingly soulless Obito Uchiha was confirmed as a man around her age, to her immense relief. The paper angel quickly identified his strong jaw and soft mouth, following upwards to an aristocratic nose. She found his intelligent inky black eyes, cunning and inquisitive, underneath refined dark brows. The most surprising, however- the spiral of his mask was echoed on the left side of his face, his skin completely marred, with no doubt, some horrible story. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He was beautiful.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She had imagined him many times, but she did not expect him to have a boyish handsomeness, a nostalgic familiarity. At that, her insides churned at the thought that emerged. He somewhat reminded her of a dark version of Yahiko. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"Obito." She whispered, her featherlight touch against his face. "Thank you."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He blinked, then his lips quirked into a side smile, his aristocratic features giving him a haughty air. "By the look on your face, I'm definitely not a Junichi Hanino."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She giggled. "No, you are much better."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"I'm sorry." Obito rasped, meeting her eyes.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"For what?"</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"For everything."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She smiled at him gently. "Don't worry about that, seeing your face makes up for it." </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"Consider it part of our agreement." He said, making a move to sit beside her, his hand slipping to her knee. "Speaking of which, I believe you still have to hold up your end of the deal."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"More errors?" She quipped, blushing. But she couldn’t even look away, she was so mesmerized by his face.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He held her gaze with magnetism. She wondered if he knew he was good looking. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She hated that she was dying to be kissed by him again.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"More like corrections." He said leaning forward. Her hands when to his sleeves, gripping his biceps as the distance between them finally closed. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>Yes, yes, yes!</em>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">It felt as if she was an origami he carefully unfolded with his lips and hands. Her mouth opened to his and it was as if he smoothed the creases with the caress of his tongue. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">It was so wrong, so terribly wrong, it felt as if she was performing a forbidden jutsu.  </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She was at the eye of his storm, struck by the calm and clarity amidst the calamity of emotions, the thrill of his power as he engulfed her. Konan had long kept her emotional investments dormant within her, fearing another loss in her tragic life story, although this time felt different. It felt different with someone so unstoppable. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He was a firestorm. And she a paper kite.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She pulled away when she ran out of breath, her hands pressing to her cheeks in dreaded embarrassment. "We are terrible for this, I shouldn't be doing this." </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"No?" Obito retorted, his voice breathy from the lengthy kiss. "This world is a forsaken hell hole. I'm ok with a distraction if you are." </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He looked so cocky as he leaned back on the couch, studying her as he waited patiently for her answer. She guessed he had worn that expression many times under his mask when taunting her so.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">"Ok." She found herself saying with hesitancy. As if she could say no to a devastatingly handsome Uchiha who drew out her most hidden desires with alarming ease. "But Nagato must never, ever know about this."</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He smirked at that. Bastard. "No one will know. Especially not him." </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She nodded silently. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t wary, not knowing what this distraction would entail, though seeing Obito's actual face gave away a few clues.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The question fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself, “Why me?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You?” His elegant brow raised.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You haven’t shown your face to anyone, right?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Only Zetsu knows who I am.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His inky eyes met hers again, sending chills across her body. His eyes alone enraptured her. “And now me.” She added. “For some reason.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You’ve proven yourself to you me.” He said easily as if she passed his test. “I know you’ll keep your word, considering our agreements.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><em>Yeah, if I out you, you’ll trap me into an eternal genjustu…or worse… </em>She thought to herself. She didn’t know what unnerved her or excited her more, the seriousness of his threats, or the connection between them. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Besides it seems you won’t stay away, even though it’s better for us in the long run.” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She smirked at that. “Says the man feeding me dango and trying to hold my hand the other night right after wanting to ‘keep things professional’.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I tried.” He confessed, his fingers grazing along the curve of her hip. “But you intrigue me.” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She swallowed. The rush of want was clouding her judgment. She knew she was winning this game, but she wasn’t quite sure what her prize was. She didn’t know what to say to him at that moment, so instead, she broke the spell with, “It’s getting late.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He looked out the window, to the blinking cityscape. Her eyes flickered upwards to admire his profile, wondering about the etched lines on his face. “I suppose it is.” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She slowly removed his hand from her side. The reasonable part of her wanted him to leave, but the other part of her begged herself to let him stay. Her selfish side won. “It’s been a long day, I’m going to sleep now. You’re still welcome to stay in here though.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Very well.” He said, looking at her thoughtfully. He brought his hand to her hair, running it through her lavender locks as he did that one day in the kitchen. “Thank you for your discretion.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She could only give him a wide stare, startled by the new tenderness in his expression and body language. All she could muster before leaping away from him was a whispered, “Goodnight, Obito.”</p><p class="p4"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The sun greeted Konan after a fitful sleep. She was tired but happy. It had been a long time since experiencing content and warmth seep into her bones, especially when looking at Obito Uchiha, sitting directly next to her. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">It all felt quite unbelievable. Her lips still tingled from their kiss the night prior. Despite the unfolding of shocking events, the two shinobi sat in a comfortable silence as Konan served them tea in the privacy of her room. She was worried he would flee at some point in the night, but he stayed. She felt special, watching him move comfortably within her space.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Though throughout the night, Konan’s tendency to overthink and overanalyze kept her awake, that and the buzzing energy of a very handsome man sleeping across the room. She had so many pressing questions. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Have you ever been with a woman?” Konan broke the silence with one of the risky questions that plagued her mind during her restless night. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He had been good at kissing, and confident in the way he touched and held her. Surely, he wasn’t new at it, but she could hardly imagine him being close to another woman in a romantic capacity over the years of growing the Akatsuki. It had puzzled her, especially since she now knew he was young like herself. She sipped her tea as she observed the newly unmasked man, the dim morning sunlight on his pale face. She watched him frown in disdain, as his hand ran through his dark, disheveled hair. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Madara taught me everything.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Well, that doesn’t mean…” She paused as she processed the information. "Wait. What do you mean he taught you everything?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Color flooded to his cheeks, a sight Konan never thought she would see. “He used his visual prowess to pass on all of his experiences and skills to me so I can effectively carry out his plans as a fully developed adult man. That also means experiences I never got to have myself…women included.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She wanted to gag at that. “That old pervert passed on his sexual encounters to you?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He scoffed. “Not specific encounters, but the skills to lay with a woman. I guess he thought it would be useful.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Well…is it?” She dared to ask.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He scratched his head, smiling bashfully. “I’m not sure yet…I didn’t want to risk my identity, so I decided it was safer and easier to remain alone.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She felt like there was something else in his eyes, a flicker of sadness. But she knew better than to ask about it. So instead she probed into the more disturbing piece of information. “So you hitting on me…is that Obito or Madara?” </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His eyebrows rose, and to her surprise, he let out a dry laugh. “I don’t even think I can imagine Madara trying to make a pass at a woman.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She giggled, also unable to procure an image of one of the most terrifying men in the world being soft and romantic. “Well, despite your inexperience you could’ve fooled me. You are very charming, Obito.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His lips drew upwards into a slight smile. “It’s been a long time since I’ve allowed myself to feel this.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“For me, also.” She hummed in agreement.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“You and Yahiko…” He began, then stopped, as if he was unsure. He cast his eyes away as if looking guilty. “I’m sorry for everything that transpired.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She shook her head, pushing down a mix of guilt and dread rise within her. “He was targeted from the beginning. I was holding my breath for when it happened.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I see. And you were close?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Ah, it was her turn to answer uncomfortable questions. “Yes, we were.” She began cautiously, once again recalling the eerie similarities of the two men. “We were in love, and I felt like anything was possible with him.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Eventually we will be reuniting with both of them.” His expression grew distant.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She started. Both of them, he said. <em>Who is he talking about?</em> Surely not Madara. But still, Konan held her tongue.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">In an attempt to lighten the mood she asked humorously, “So what happens if Madara’s advice is total shit in bed?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He smirked, his eyes darkening. “From what I know, I doubt it. Why do you ask Konan?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She grew redder, flustered by his insinuation. “Men are chauvinistic pigs. They forget to listen to our love language.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Love language?” He said with a trace of disbelief.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Yes, it’s how we give and take affection. Everyone is different in the way they love.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I never thought you’d be an expert in this.” He said sarcastically. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’m not! I’m just saying, there are more world perspectives than the ones you learned from Lord Madara.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“So what is your love language?”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She paused at that, not prepared for that question. Then haughtily answered, “That’s none of your business.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I told you about Madara, least you can do is provide your secrets, Lady Angel.” He purred, leaning closer towards her.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She blinked, studying their newfound proximity on her couch, how he laid there lazily like a cat, watching its prey. “Keep dreaming,” She leaned towards him. “You might never find out.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Challenge accepted.” He said with a casual air, though his heated gaze gave away something else entirely. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">The scratchy noise of the Tower’s speakers came to life, slicing the tension in the air. “Meeting in five, top office.” Came Pein’s deep voice. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Well, My Lord, that’s our cue,” Konan said, thankful for the excuse to create some distance.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“Konan.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She turned around as she felt him grab her hand. She gaped as he brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss across her knuckles, his eyes full of mischief.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She chuckled, ripping her hand from his, feeling butterflies nevertheless, abruptly turning back to the door. “That’s not going to make me tell you.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">“I’ll use my Madara-charm on you when you least expect it.”</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Throughout their meeting she sat there suppressing a smile every time she looked his way, knowing he was grinning under his damn mask.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Obito was experiencing an exquisite distress, like an impetuous volcano readily erupting it’s suppressed white-hot emotion. Perhaps this was one of the worst decisions of his life, but he was enjoying every second of it.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">At the touch of Konan, it felt as if her swift hand bent at a bow, arrows of delight shooting through his body. He stood at the edge of a cliff as his eyes found hers, unveiled and exposed, ready to fall to his sweet, sweet death at the hands of a beautiful, kind woman.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Despite revealing his face the night before, he had slept deeply, Konan’s burning gold eyes and memories of her soft touch lulled him to sleep. He knew that wasn’t the case for her when he awoke, seeing bags under eyes but a smile none the less, a rare sight for the mysterious kunoichi.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She had asked why he decided to reveal his face. Truthfully, he didn’t know beyond his climbing desire to prove his worth to her. He couldn’t stay away, he finally admitted to himself. Unbeknownst to her, he was enraptured. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">His breaking point had to be when he showed up in her room, at some ungodly hour, to find her taking off her sweater. He hadn’t imagined what it would be like to have her undress in front of him until it was happening in front of his very eyes. His body felt as if it was on fire, his hands moving on their own volition to stroke the smooth planes of Konan’s back. The moment gave him a vision if life was different if he could let down his walls for her and unearth the Obito that looked at him in his bathroom mirror every morning.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">So he decided he would make it a reality. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Perhaps he wished that the scarring on his face would chase her away, that this delicious torture would end with her rejection of him. That he would be broken free from his guilt. It was easier for him to accept that he was too horrendous to be wanted by someone so whole and beautiful.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">She did not push him away, for reasons unfathomable to him. He knew he didn’t deserve her warmth and kindness, that was part of the reason why he felt he owed her some sort of truth. The kiss had only sealed his budding emotions. It was a kiss of redemption. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Since he can’t form the words, he tried to tell her with his mouth on hers, his hands gently caressing the curves of her body, leaving fiery trails of want, that he cared about her.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">They had a pact that leveled out their playing field. He left her room feeling relieved and even though he’d never tell her, it was like she lifted a thousand-pound weight off his chest when she removed his mask, when she kissed him back, when he woke up to her. Suddenly, life in this world felt a little more bearable, even if fleeting. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">He watched the woman across the table, listening to Pein, her face glowing in the sun. He could see the light dancing in her eyes, her facade cracked. He found a smile forming on his lips. He didn’t feel so alone.</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> ……..</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4"><b>Author’s Note:</b> Short but sweet. Hoping the wait wasn’t too bad :) Excited to explore the next part of their growing romance. </p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p4">Thanks for reading!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fever Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Chapter 12: Fever Dream</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Once a crease in a paper was made, it can’t be undone. The fibers that have been pressed with applied pressure become irreversibly crushed or broken. No matter how much a person might desperately smooth the paper out, the crease will remain like a faded scar.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">The crease in Obito and Konan’s page had been pressed neatly, carefully, so delicately between them that it made Konan hold her breath as if she was working on what will become a complicated origami form. The once clean page now had a mark, a fold, and it was starting to become something.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">What that something was, Konan wasn’t sure about. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t let the worry set in, making her stomach turn as she weighed the risks of being distracted with the shadowed leader of the Akatsuki. Though, that worry was short-lived every time she recalled removing the lost Uchiha’s mask from his face. The soft moment made her heart feel full. Obito had successfully proven himself of being a threat to the barriers around her dumb heart. How many years had it been that she was close to someone else other than Nagato? That she kissed someone since Yahiko? Way too many. There was no going back, Konan was in uncharted territory.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">They hadn’t talked since it happened. Everyday Konan secretly yearned to see his face once more, to be alone with him, but their agreement was unspoken-it was better for them to lay low. This time around, his distance didn’t cause her too much stress. She knew their encounters were far from over now that she carefully held his identity, that she agreed to let him touch her and kiss her. He yearned for her, enough to reveal his face. It felt like a dirty secret. One she reveled in. The thought of his scarred cheek and deep black eyes made her heart pound furiously. Konan supposed she was selfish in that way, allowing herself to forgo her sensibilities for him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Despite their distance, there were traces of warmth. It’s as if a bond manifested between them, a silver lining made of secrecy. She could feel the long looks from his direction, and every so often, a ghost touch of his hand on her back as he brushed past her in the hall or during a meeting. Their tender moments were stealthily stolen, as expected from highly ranked shinobi.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">The other underlying issue, that driven them both away from each other with feelings of uncertainty, was Nagato. He under all circumstances could not catch on. No one in the Akatsuki could ever know that the two of them had been intimate, especially with Obito’s identity on the line.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t get it!” Hidan angrily yelled out, disrupting Konan’s deep thought. She looked up to see him pointing to her orange manicure “How do you apply it so perfectly?!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You can’t just pour on nail polish and then try to it paint it.” Konan said squarely. “You keep blobbing-here take this, wipe it off, and start again.” She handed him a tissue and a bottle of polish remover. He grumbled to himself as he cleaned the goop of polish that spilled over his fingers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t know why you think this is hard.” Sasori interjected, busy painting his toenails with careful precision on the other side of the table. “It’s rather self-explanatory.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Your polish is looking a little thin, Danna. You need two coats.” Instructed Deidara from his side, wiggling his fingers in Sasori’s face for an example.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Didn’t ask for your critique. Besides, three of your nails are already chipped.” Sasori retorted tightly without glancing up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Hmmm? What?!” He swore as he examined his fingers and turned around in his chair to face the only kunoichi in the Akatsuki. “You taught me wrong!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“No, I didn’t.” Konan tried to prevent herself from looking exasperated. She capped her polish. “You must’ve touched something while they were still drying. Here, give your hands.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Why do we paint our nails anyway?” Deidara mumbled as he moved over by Konan, glancing over at Sasori’s toes enviously.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Told you it’s a part of Akatsuki identification,” Konan explained, carefully locating and fixing Deidara’s chipped spots. “Pein-sama’s method of having us wear unique nail colors has proven inconsequential to making sure we can identify each other from imposters.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Should be thankful.” Said Kakuzu across the table, dipping his wand into his nail polish. “We used to all just wear black. Now we can choose our own colors.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“But your color is still black.” Observed Deidara, looking unimpressed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It represents his colorful personality.” Konan said with a smirk, earning a glare from Kakuzu.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It’s economical. I never have to buy it since we have a lot of stock left over.” He gruffed defensively.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t want the black anyways.” Sasori said haughtily waving his hands. “The teal compliments my hair color.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It’s a nice contrast.” Konan agreed. She looked down, pleased with her work on the clay ninja's fingers. “There Deidara-san, now seal it with some chakra-it will prevent chipping. It’s a special formula. And don’t touch anything!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His fingers tips glowed blue for a moment, then he nodded with approval. “Thank you Lady Konan, your work is amazing as always!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She chuckled. “It’s just painting nails, I’m sure you’ll be good at it in no time.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">With Konan being open again Hidan made his way to the chair across from her when out of nowhere Tobi appeared, beating him to it. She looked up, startled to see him appear in the Tower’s common room, and even more surprised to see Itachi walk in right after him. Her eyes flickered between both of the Uchihas. <em>Huh, they arrived at the same time. Interesting.</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Hey! It’s my turn!” Hidan exclaimed, his neck turning red as his eyes made daggers as Tobi.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“When did you get here?” Piped up Sasori.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Itachi silently took a seat next to him, observing the nail polishing session. “We arrived a bit ago. Ah, I should have brought my nail polish.” He said thoughtfully, though his expression was impassive.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Do mine Konan-chan!” Exclaimed Tobi cheerfully. Even though it was “Tobi”, Konan couldn’t help but feel a butterfly or two. He had not interacted directly with her in a while.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You wear gloves.” Observed Deidara. He then paused as he thought about it. “Have I ever even seen you without them?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I meant my toes, Senpai!” He kicked off a sandal and plunked his foot on the table with a thud.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Disgusting!” Noises of disgust emanated from several of the Akatsuki members.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan pressed her lips into a thin line, attempting to conceal the threat of laughter as she took a look at his foot in front of her. She then made a face of confusion. “Your pedicure is immaculate?” She leaned forward to observe his paint job more closely. “You don’t need my help.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Wait what?” Exclaimed Deidara and Hidan at the same time.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She supposed it made sense more for Obito than Tobi. From what little she saw of him, he was pretty well kept as far as male grooming went, much to her delight. “O-“ She started then paused as she noticed they all looked at her, expecting the Lady Angel to be greatly offended.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She grew flustered. She almost said his name! “Oaf!” She exclaimed. “Y-You oaf! Get your feet off of my table!” She leaned forward and flicked his mask with chakra-powered force, making him comically bend backward in his chair, nearly falling over, but just enough to make him remove his foot to regain balance.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Sorry, Konan-chan!” He rang out, holding his mask as if it actually hurt him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Wow. Will you look at that.” Hidan said ruefully, looking down at Tobi’s feet as he awkwardly shoved his sandal back on, still holding his mask. “Every little piggy is painted the perfect shade of blue. I knew you had to be good at something. Now since you don’t need help get the fuck out of my seat.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Tobi scrambled before Hidan could get a hold of him, his beefy arm reached out to swipe at Tobi but just as Konan thought his hand passed through his shoulder. Obito still kept his reputation of being impossible to catch.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Hidan claimed his new territory by slamming down his dark green nail polish and flattening his bare fingers. “C’mon Lady, let’s do this before I beat the shit out that orange head.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You’re lucky I don’t charge you money.” Konan announced, shaking up Hidan’s bottle.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Can you do my feet next?” Asked Deidara urgently. “I didn’t know we had to paint our toes too!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“No amount of money in the world would get me to paint any of your feet.” Konan said calmly as she daintily began to apply paint to Hidan’s fingers. “Get Tobi to do it, he’s an expert.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Did you hear that?” Said Tobi, clapping excitedly. “Please allow me the honor Deidara-senpai! Give me your polish and remove your shoes!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“What? No Tobi! H-Hey get away from me or else I’ll kill you! TOBI!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan couldn’t help but smile as chaos ensued around her. <em>It’s so easy to be an instigator. </em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">The next day, Konan moved about the kitchen. It was gloomy and grey but the morning light began to filter in. She had to rise early to get her food before the men devoured it all. The Akatsuki members have been coming back into the tower to reconvene before they were sent off again to continue fulfilling their quotas…and god knows what else.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan was scouring the fridge for breakfast when the doors opened.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She looked up in surprise, not expecting anyone to be around, to see Kisame. She frowned. <em>Great. </em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He wasn’t necessarily the worst of the members, not by a long shot, in fact, the former Mist shinobi could be charming and easy going. Sometimes. Most times though he just came off as…well, <em>sharky</em>.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Lady Konan.” He greeted with a sharp smile.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You’re back in town.” She observed as she closed the fridge door, balancing a small selection of fruits.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Yes, Itachi and I just completed an operative mission. Madara-sama will be pleased with our intel.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Excellent.” She said, avoiding awkward eye contact as she began to chop away at her breakfast.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He made his way to the sink, where he refilled his water canister. She could feel his beady eyes on her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I have to say, you look good these days."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She inwardly cringed. Without giving away dismay, she turned away, her voice devoid of emotion as she said, “Keep it professional, Kisame-san.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He chuckled. “Apologies, it’s been a long time since I’ve been around a woman.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She wanted to roll her eyes. She quickly assembled her breakfast so she could retreat to her office to start the day.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I’m never here anymore, you know, it was interesting when I was speaking to Zetsu the other day…he tells me you’ve been working very closely with Lord Madara.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">For a second her knife paused.<em> Meddling assholes. </em>She thought with vice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It’s expected I work closely with Lord Madara and Pein-sama as our success grows.” She said, glancing over at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“And what do you exactly do for him?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She narrowed her eyes and stabbed the knife into the cutting board with a resounding <em>thwack</em>. Taking her bowl of fruit gently into her hands Konan turned around. “What <em>exactly </em>do you think I am doing?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her threatening tone made him step backward. The men of the Akatsuki knew better than to overstep their boundaries with Konan. Especially considering her long-standing position in the organization. She was only a step down from a god-like shinobi.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t mean to insinuate anything.” His confident smile widened once more. “If you’d ever like to be wine and dined by a man your age, know I’m around.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">There were abhorrence and revulsion in Konan’s gaze. <em>He’s got some fucking nerve to suggest I’d cuddle up to some old man and then ask me-ME of all women-on a date!</em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She spun on her foot, flipping her hair while giving him one last dirty look. “Don’t say things you’ll regret, Kisame.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Now in a foul mood, she made her way to her office, hoping to see Zetsu so she could wring his pale, soggy looking neck. He witnessed her and Obito together in his office. Now he was planting seeds of information with other members. Why on earth would that spore be so interested in exposing his boss’s secret relationship? She almost stopped in her tracks. Zetsu was the only other one that knew Obito’s true identity. Did he even know that now Konan was privy to this secret?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Zetsu could tell Nagato just like that. Or worse, he could blackmail her. Perhaps it had been some sort of diabolical plan all along.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Konan. Stop thinking these thoughts.</em> She swore under her breath.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She needed to see Obito soon. But not in her room. Someplace more neutral.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan wandered into her office and set down her bowl. She looked out the window into the hazy morning of Ame. He had to be upstairs by now.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She decided against her better judgment to step out again. The lavender kunoichi was about to take a left when she heard the rumble of men's’ voices. She peeked around the corner and saw Pein talking with Kisame and Itachi.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Shit, how did he get up here so fast?</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She veered right back around, not wanting to be seen by the men. Just her luck trying to get to Obito’s office.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Suddenly Konan is pulled into an embrace and yanked away. Before she can make a noise she gets a whiff of smoke and the citrus soap. He pulls her to the balcony just on the other side of the hallway, pressing them against the outside wall. She could see her breath in the winter air.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“What are you doing?” She hissed angrily looking up at Obito’s orange mask. Despite the surprise, her heart skipped a beat.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I haven’t said good morning to you.” He slid his mask to the side, gently tilting her head to place a kiss on her cheek.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His wicked mouth kissing her so faintly drowned out her logical thoughts. A desire pulsed through Konan’s veins, his lips warmed against her skin in the cold wind.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Rather impetuous of you.” She said coldly. "Someone will see us."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He pressed his mouth to her neck. "Beautiful Angel, you worry too much."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">For someone as cautious as he was, he seemed unbothered to boldly gift affection outside the safety of her room. Especially with Akatsuki just around the corner. It felt all too uncharacteristic. Part of her wanted to bury her lingering suspicions, but she clung to them after her morning rendezvous with shark man about the mushroom man. She quickly formulated a strategy to talk to him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She placed her palms against his chest and pushed away from him. “Train with me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“What?” There was a trace of confusion in his voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Train with me.” She said again quietly. “This afternoon. Training vaults downstairs.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He replied huskily, his hands resting on her waist.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She narrowed her copper eyes accusingly at him. “Fine. I’ll ask Sasori or Hidan. Maybe Kisame, he asked me out on a date <em>this morning</em>.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Did you accept him?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She had to pause and wonder if he was serious. She scoffed. “What do you think?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He let go of her form. “<em>Fine.</em> I’ll train with you If you wish. I won’t hold back though.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She flicked his mask. “Neither will I.” And collapsed into sheets of paper.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Konan are you well?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She turned around to see Pein in her office. She had been eating her breakfast as she observed the cityscape. “Nagato! Aren’t you leaving for the border surveillance mission today with some of the others?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I am, but I needed to check in with you before I left. I feel like you’ve been hiding. And I see the bags under your eyes.” He studied her with his infinite stare. Even after all these years, it still felt unsettling to see his Rinnegan in Yahiko’s body.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I just haven’t been very social.” She replied with ease. “And the cold has been keeping me awake at night.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I can send people out to buy more heaters.” He offered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>The warmth of a hot-blooded Uchiha would work better. </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Stop it! </em>She gritted her teeth, turning away from him so she could hide her blush. “That would be nice, thank you. Anything else?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I noticed something the other night.” He said flatly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She stared down into her bowl, her stomach clenching. She suddenly wasn’t hungry. “Oh?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Tobi-sama. He visited your room.” There it was, always without preamble.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She wanted to throw up. Without hesitating, she said, “His eyes have been hurting.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He went silent for a moment, she glanced at him, it was as if he was deep in thought as he contemplated her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“His eyes have been hurting.” He repeated with skepticism.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Yes.” She double-downed, moving to place her half-eaten fruit bowl on the desk. “It seems I’m the only one to provide him some pain relief. He is an Uchiha after all.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Frankly, I’m surprised he trusts you enough to let you near his eyes.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You know I’ve been healing the Akatsuki for years.” She shot back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“And how exactly are you healing his eyes?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“He doesn’t remove his mask if that’s what you want to know.” She said cooly, crossing her arms defiantly. “I place my fingers at his temples, similar to what I’ve done with you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He could read her all too well. Especially after experiencing the death of Yahiko together. She prayed he could not see through her lie.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“If that’s the case then why didn’t he leave until morning?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Shit. </em>“He fell asleep and I didn’t want to wake him. He hadn’t been sleeping that well either.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I warned you not to get too close to him.” Pein uttered, his tone stern.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Now she was annoyed. “I’m not up to anything, he only needed my healing abilities post-mission. If anyone knows about eyeball fatigue, it’s you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“He is our shadow leader, we have a vow of loyalty with him.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Then why are you concerned? He’s been our comrade for over ten years. You trust him, no?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His eyes narrowed. “Do<em> you</em> trust him? Enough to let him into your rooms late at night?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Frankly, it’s not your business.” She said boldly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Wrong move, his pierced expression grew more displeased. “Everything involving keeping you safe<em> is</em> my business. I’m not going to resort to spying on you, but I warn you to tread carefully.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Isn’t it too late? You saw him didn’t you?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I saw him leave your room in the morning, but Zetsu had mentioned it the night before when they returned from their mission. I was trying to meet up with them to touch base, and he informed me Tobi-sama was with you. I decided not to think much of it until I noticed he remained with you the whole night.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her grip on her arms tightened. <em>That fucking mushroom is at it again. </em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“You have to stop fretting over me. Trust me Nagato, it’s nothing but me taking care of things, as always. You know it’s not uncommon for members to seek out my aid.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You’ve expressed you were interested in his identity. Have you been plotting despite my warning?” His questions, always so swift and direct.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“No.” She said resoundingly. “While I’d admit that I still want him to reveal his identity, you’d really think I’d have the ability to convince him?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His mouth pressed in a firm line. That was a no, to her immense relief. Finally, he let out a deep breath. “Be careful Konan. That man has a reason for his secrets, and the potential costs of knowing that reason isn't worth it.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I will. Don’t worry about me.” She assured him, feeling some semblance of reprieve that he didn’t catch on. “Isn't it good that he’s finally relying on me anyway? After all, we’ve known him for years.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I suppose so.” He said slowly, unconvinced.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“We’re training together this afternoon. Thought you should know before <em>Zetsu</em> makes any more observations.” She added.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Training?” That piqued his interest. “You haven’t trained with anyone since Yahiko.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Correction, I still train with you.” She retorted.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“That doesn’t count.” He countered, his expression looking less concerned. “But I’ll leave you to it.” He opened the door. “Let me know who wins alright?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She smiled. “Sake on you if I managed to lay a blow on him.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His lips quirked into a small smile. “Deal.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">After the door closed, Konan clutched her heart and sank into her chair. That was too close.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Way </em>too close.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Underground, through a tunnel, Akatsuki had two arenas for training. The structures were engineered to be virtually indestructible, though Deidara managed to make some buildings above shake with a massive explosion about a month ago. Konan and Pein had to do damage control in the village. Lethal blows were naturally forbidden, but most Akatsuki men couldn’t control their bravado. Thinking with their dicks, as Konan liked to put it. Too much testosterone.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">The dome-like caverns were brightly lit with industrial lights embedded in the rock and steel, broken pipes that had been semi-dismantled in construction still poked through the foundation. The wide expanse of the floor was padded appropriately-although there were some patches from past blows that exposed the stone underneath.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan stood at the center of the massive arena, stretching. She anxiously waited, wondering if he’d even show up to such a ridiculous request.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan was relieved when the man manifested in front of her, his form swirling into existence.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Nice outfit.” He said as a greeting.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She merely gave him a sidelong glance. It was a pair of black leggings and a sports bra, a get up not very different from her trainings with Nagato. Though she supposed he had never really been around when she trained down in the caverns. “Admiring my form, Uchiha?” She said with attitude.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Yes, it’s very distracting.” He said, making her face burn. Not the answer she expected. “Well? How should we train?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She put her hands on her hips. “Taijutsu mostly. I don’t feel like dealing with your Sharingan tricks.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He removed his Akatsuki cloak, donning his usual all-black ensemble. She imagined he was smiling under his mask. “Very well, Lady Konan.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">They circled each other. Prey to prey. Usually, in combat, they moved seamlessly-having spent years understanding subtle body language and expression to communicate their next moves. Between her evasive yet aggressive paper jutsus and his impenetrable defense combined with his terrifyingly powerful Sharingan, they were unstoppable. Against each other? She didn’t want to push their limitations, although it intrigued her to find a weak point within him, knowledge to store away for the future, in case something got out of hand. In this session however, she mostly wanted the time to confront him about Zetsu.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“How does it feel to be discovered as the best nail painter of the Akatsuki?” She teased lightly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I rather enjoy it.” He replied, playing along. “Takes the pressure off being the best shinobi.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Do you feel the pressure now?” She asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“No. Never from you. Although, that face flick from earlier today almost hurt, makes me wonder if you can even try to fight me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“That’s concerning.” The Paper Angel laughed. “Doesn’t make for an interesting fight.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Well, I suppose we mostly work together.” He said, echoing her thoughts. He procured a shuriken, spinning it in his palm. “Weapons?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She smirked. “If you need them.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He attacked, sending several shuriken her way. The confrontation was met with a flurry of her paper-engineered kunai.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“So much for taijutsu!” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her heart stammered when he appeared in front of her, his weapon against hers as they danced. She had to admit, she was incredibly intimated to go up against him. Especially now that she knew Madara had passed on the entirety of his knowledge to his loyal pupil.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">That, and, she swung-her kunai and arm passing straight through him-he had his insanely annoying defense.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Must be nice to be transparent!” She exclaimed, swinging again through his ghostly side.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Mostly.” He responded, their kunai clashing with a satisfying ring that echoed on the cavern’s walls.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He caught her wrist, pushing her arm upwards, flinging her kunai from her grasp. She attempted to raise her leg to kick him. She grunted as he met her kick with a vice grip. He used his immense strength to fling her across the arena. Konan tumbled onto the firm surface of the arena, quickly leaping upwards to gain traction on the floor.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He appeared in front of her again. Their quick reflexes were strategic, every move anticipated between them. Konan flipped up into the air gracefully, evading his attack.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Then one of his powerful fists impacted her side. Her form exploded into sheets of paper, flying around him as he turned around to pinpoint her source of chakra. She could see the red glow of his Sharingan. The copy wheel always equally stuck fear and fascination within her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You aren’t the only one who can evade.” She said in the void of air.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She appeared above him, flying downward to perform a barrage. To her surprise he was able to grab hold of her side, pulling her down midair and onto the ground.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan lost control, she didn’t have enough time to perform a substitution jutsu. She fell to the ground, hard, eliciting a yelp.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her body ached in pain. Obito pressed her to the floor. He was not even breathing heavy, despite their quick sequence of attacks, while she was winded and sweaty. He was unstoppable. She looked anywhere but his face, afraid to look at his red eye and be sucked into his concrete world again. She couldn’t help but be in awe of his power, it stirred something within her, to be so close to the razor’s edge of danger.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He pinned her down, his arm pressing against her neck. He was the winner of their spar. “I’m still confused about why you wanted to train with me.” He said. “Clearly you’d lose.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her fear dissipated a bit at the confused tone in his voice, irritating her. He hadn’t meant to harm her. She squirmed under his weight, he caught on to the fact his large body was crushing her so he eased up and removed his arm against her neck, repositioning himself to hover over her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Teasing him a little, perhaps out of spite, she lifted her legs and hooked them on his sides. The action made him freeze up, and she blushed, wondering if she just made a mistake, but she didn’t let her embarrassment break her temporary hold over him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Because I need to speak with you.” Konan said, her copper eyes roving his masked face.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You could have just asked me to your room.” He said lowly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She began to lazily trace the stitching running down his side. “Except we can’t, because it appears Nagato has caught on to us.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She could see his eye in the oculus squint at her. It was back to its inky color “Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“He saw you enter my room late at night and leave in the morning.” She hissed, tugging at his shirt. “Though the reason was that he was tipped off by Zetsu.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Ah yes, Nagato was looking for me the night I returned from the mission.” Obito replied without missing a beat.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“So you knew?!” Konan said, looking perturbed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I did instruct Zetsu to tell Nagato of my whereabouts, if that’s what you’re getting at.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She gaped. “You knew that he knew? Did it ever occur to you that Nagato would figure out you stayed the night?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I wasn’t too concerned about it.” He admitted. “Because Nagato respects your privacy.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It seems your loyal assistant had also hinted to Kisame of all people that you and I work closely together.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“But that’s just a fact.” He said flatly. “We do work closely.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She rolled her eyes, frowning. “That’s not was Kisame was implying! Zetsu is planting seeds, for reasons I can’t figure out. I need to know if you have some ulterior motive. Or if he does.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Zetsu serves Madara first and foremost, I doubt he would do anything to jeopardize my position.” He deflected.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You know, you don’t seem concerned.” She snapped back. “You know the risk if other members caught on.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Don’t worry.” Said Obito lowly. “I’ll speak to Zetsu. He’s mischievous sometimes, but he won’t do anything out of line. It’s in your head Konan.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Konan eyed him suspiciously. “I don’t exactly trust Zetsu, nor you in these regards. How do I know that he isn't plotting to blackmail me, or use this information for ulterior motives against us?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You’re imaginative.” He sniffed. “But there are no ulterior motives on my part. Everything I’ve told you is true. Our agreement still holds it’s place. Zetsu knows it’s of utter secrecy. He would have nothing to gain against your or Nagato. He is only here because of me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Are you sure?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“It’s fine.” He reassured her. “More urgently, I’d like to know what you said to Nagato?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I told him I was healing your eyes. I think he bought it, but now I’m sure he’ll be warier about people who walk near my room. It might be safer for you to refrain from visiting me.” Even though she regretted the words she was too fearful otherwise.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I’ll just enter another way.” He said as if it was the most obvious solution in the world.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Did you not understand me? Don’t underestimate Nagato’s protectiveness over me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I know that,” He said, one of his hands taking hold of her thigh. Her heart jumped into her throat. “We’ll have be to extra discreet then.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You know, you seem awfully reckless in your definition of discreet.” She managed to say, now distracted by his hand on her leg, realizing how compromising her position felt and looked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“What can I say? I like an element of danger when it comes to you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">At that moment Konan pushed as hard as she could against his chest, using the entirety of her weight to flip him over. He allowed her to. Now she sat atop him, straddling him. She leaned forward, pressing her hands on his shoulders, peering down at him, mustering her sweetest demeanor. “If we are going to do this, you also have to play by my rules, Obito-kun.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Oh, so it’s like that now?” He scoffed at the affectionate name.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Not wanting to entertain any other heated thoughts that might be festering between them, she lifted herself off of him, standing up. She held out her hand, which he took, and rose with ease.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I’ll let you win this time, Konan.” He announced, dusting off his pants.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">She deadpanned. “How gracious of you.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Obito blinked. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t cold, despite being outside in winter. He was in a field with rolling hills blanketed in fresh snow. By the looks of the landscape, he was near Fire Country. He could see the thick forest in the distance. If he went through that it would eventually lead him to his former home, Konoha. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>More interestingly, giant white forms were disrupting the landscape. He stood about twenty feet away from one. Upon closer inspection it looked like origami, sheets of paper creating some abstract shape. It reminded him of Konan.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“She’s such a talent, isn't she?”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>He jumped in out of his skin, how did he not notice someone else was there?</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>He whipped his head around, coming face to face with Pein. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Except it wasn’t him. While he wore the Akatsuki cloak, his rows of studs and rings were gone, and the endless swirl of the Rinnegan had been replaced with glimmering dark eyes.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Yahiko. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“You’re supposed to be dead.” He muttered.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>He laughed at that. “I am.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Then what are you do doing here?” He retorted. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“That could be my question for you.” Yahiko suddenly frowned, his brows narrowing. “I know what you did to me.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Obito felt as if ice overcame his insides. He quickly inhaled the freezing air. “I don’t know what you mean.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Yahiko stepped closer, clenching his jaw as he looked at him head-on. “You let them take her. You put her in danger to kill me.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Obito’s hands made into fists, his eyes shifting to Sharingan. He scanned Yahiko’s form, surprise to see an absence of chakra. Was this a dream?</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I had no choice.” He said tightly.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“You had no choice?” Yahiko repeated as if it was the most ludicrous thing in the world. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I can’t do anything when he takes over. I have a mission to follow, just like you did.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5"><em>“</em>No.<em>” He said swiftly. “I had a dream. A dream for the Akatsuki. And you demolished it.”</em></p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I don’t owe you anything.” Obito snapped. “It simply was meant to be.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Yes you do, Obito Uchiha.” Yahiko bellowed, looking at him with fearlessness in his eyes. Obito forgot how spirited Yahiko had been, how passionate in comparison to himself. Obito felt like a candle being extinguished as he stood toe to toe with the bright light that was Yahiko. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“All you’re going to do is put her in danger. And for what?”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“She can take care of herself.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Is that what you said about Rin?” Yahiko’s eyes fell downwards. Obito followed, feeling his knees buckled at the sight of Rin’s body, bloodied and crumpled in the snow. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“That’s how Konan feels about me. Every day. And you selfishly exploit her.” Yahiko snarled. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“How did you know about Rin?” Obito demanded, looking up at the Hidden Rain shinobi. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I know everything about you Obito Uchiha.” His voice was not his own anymore. Obito fell backward in the snow, recognizing the voice of Madara.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I’m only going to warn you once. Be careful. You are walking away from your path.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“I haven’t lost sight of what you promised.” Obito, stood up, brushing off his pants. He looked at Rin once more, to find her body had vanished, the snow left untouched.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Haven’t you?” He remarked dryly. Behind him one of the paper forms caught fire, in it he saw the shadow of a figure and scream he recognized.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>The ghost of Yahiko was forgotten and Obito scrambled towards the burning origami. He ignored the heat on his hands and smoke in his face as he tore apart the paper. At its center was Konan.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Obito!” She cried. She had looked the same as the night of their mission, wearing the fancy silk dress with the long hair and glimmering jewelry. He was relieved to see she wasn’t burned as he lifted her from the fiery paper.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Are you ok?” He rasped.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Well well well…” Yahiko neared them, smiling coldly as he scrutinized them. Obito glowered at him, holding Konan in closely. “This isn’t in Madara’s plan.”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“It’s my job to protect the Akatsuki!” His blood burned in anger. “And that includes her!”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“You’ve become foolish.” Once again, Yahiko’s voice overlapped with Madara’s. </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Did you kill him?” Obito looked down, finding Konan staring at him, her make up running down her face. She was crying.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>He opened his mouth but no words came out.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Did you?!” She said again, her expression hardening.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“It wasn’t me! I promised I’d protect you!” His voice cracked, his eyes burned. He was looking at Rin, and then Konan..and then…some sick combination of her, with the purple paint and hair.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>“No!” He yelled against the chasm of his nightmare.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Obito sprang up in his bed. “Fuck me!!” He snarled, finding his body was slick with sweat. He dragged his hands down his face, trying to gather his wits. In a fury he tore his blankets away, stumbling in the dark to his bathroom. He needed to put the fire out. He found his shower, turning the handle until ice-cold water poured over his body, extinguishing his burning vice. His body shuddered from the impact of the water. He sank to the floor, wrapping his arms around his legs as he breathed deeply, the sensation of the freezing water washing away his nightmare.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">At last, he turned off the water. He stayed on the floor of his bathroom, pressing his face against the cool tiling. He closed his eyes, trying to chase warmer thoughts.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Konan is ok, she’s sleeping in her bed safely.</em>Rang Rin’s voice of reason.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">He pictured Konan in her bed, under layers of blankets, only able to glimpse her glossy lavender hair. He wondered what it would feel like if he was right next to her. He wondered what she would think of his partially white-colored flesh, and how on earth he could explain the mismatched skin without revealing Madara’s powers.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><em>Had it all been a mistake?</em>He ran a hand through his damp hair. He lamented how his whole life had pivoted around loss, despite all the ways he avoids it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Obito suddenly felt very sick. His body burned, nausea came over him. He scrambled out of his bathroom, finding his mind going light as a feather. Too dizzy and weakened to make it to his bed he collapsed to the floor. Within minutes his body grew heavy. He closed his eyes as darkness subsided over him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Obito!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Obito, come on.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">His vision blurred. Then he felt a hand at his jaw and a rush of water. He sputtered and choked as water forcefully went down the wrong pipe.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Then his stomach revulsed. Obito leaned over, finding a bucket being shoved into his face, and he began vomiting. A hand gripped his shoulder.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Let it all out, My Lord.” Came White Zetsu’s voice.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Once Obito finished vomiting the entirety of his insides he laid back down, realizing he was in his bed. His eyes drifted close. His body tremored.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Here.” Said another voice, more feminine. He felt a warm cloth on his forehead. “This will help his fever. Zetsu can you bring him water?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Obito struggled to grasp his consciousness, trying to understand what was happening to him. He felt the presence of someone leaning over him, and then a minty sensation at his pounding temple, cascading into his body with sweet relief. He inhaled a nice floral scent. One he recognized.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Obito opened his eyes slightly, finding Konan with a concentrated look on her face, her hands lit green with her healing energies. She noticed he awakened. “You’ll be ok.” She said soothingly, looking down in concern.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Wha..what happ..” He gasped, but couldn’t find the energy to finish his sentence.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Zetsu found you collapsed on your floor. You were naked and the shower was still running. It looks like you came down with a sudden fever.” She explained gently. “I’m relieved to see that you’ve stabilized.” She gave him a bashful look.“And despite the circumstances, it’s nice to see your face again.” </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“D-Did you find me?” He had to ask, feeling mortified.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">Her faced flushed a pleasant pink. “No! Zetsu did and called for me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“You seemed perfectly fine earlier, Obito.” Konan's concern returned in her voice. “Is there something else going on?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">At that point, Zetsu reappeared. “Ah, the Prince has awakened.” Grumbled Black Zetsu.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“He has terrible nightmares.” Explained White Zetsu, handing her a jug of water.”I’m guessing his fever is related to that.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“So you still are having trouble with sleep…” Konan gently patted his head. “I’m sorry Obito, I should’ve known.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Next time My Lord I suggest you just take the sleeping pills instead of an ice shower and passing out on the cold stone floor in the middle of winter.” White Zest said with his sly grin.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t even remember doing that.” He groaned.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Here, drink this.” Konan instructed, bringing water to his lips. He drank deeply, feeling thankful even with the hazy edges on his mind.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Thank you….Konan. You didn’t have to do this for me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">“Shhh, of course, I did. Didn’t I say comrades stick together? Go back to sleep.” She whispered, smiling. “You can make it up to me later.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">……..</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5"><b>Author’s Note:</b> Readers! Hello, I’ve missed you all! Thank you kindly for your patience…it’s been busy for me between work and other projects. I also needed to hit pause and sit with the story for a bit. I used the past few weeks to jump ahead and map out / rework some of the plot lines going forward-all in all I’m excited with where the story is going!</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">And shout out to artist Steoh (@steohsama on twitter) for the BEAUTIFUL Fire &amp; Paper fan art! Steoh illustrated some ICONIC scenery that has happened thus far *chef's kiss* Please go check it out, it will melt your heart like it did mine :’)</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p5">-LL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Angelic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chapter 13: Angelic</b>
</p><p class="p4"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>Konan’s wings swept gently across the silken sheets. Obito felt papers whisper against his skin. The angel turned to look at him, her eyes half-lidded and darkened with want, sheets pressed to her naked body. The only thing she wore was that paper rose pinned into her hair. His gaze trailed downwards to her long glossy legs and curved hip, his eyes resting on her thighs, wanting nothing more than to find himself between them, stroking her flames.</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>She leaned over him, looking concerned. “Are you still sick?”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>He sat up, having to do a double-take. She didn’t comment on his bare chest torn with his engineered white flesh. “No, you healed me.” He looked at the sheet separating her body and his. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he reached out and gently pulled it away from her.<br/></em>
</p><p class="p5">
  <em>“Obito-kun!”</em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">His eyes flew opened. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Obito woke up to the morning light, his mind alit with flushed skin and gilded eyes, his body heavy with desire.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">This happened every once in a while, these bothersome dreams. He was a hot-blooded man after all. But he awoke conflicted. His wet dreams usually involved situations reminiscent of Icha Icha plots with faceless women. Now, disturbingly, he closed his eyes and Konan had become the main star. On the other hand, it wasn’t a nightmare, and he supposed he was thankful he was waking up with a hard-on instead of screaming and nausea. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He had been sleeping for the past three days, recovering from the night he collapsed. He vaguely remembered Zetsu coming in and out with food and water. When he did have moments of consciousness, he hoped the kunoichi would visit his room but his door never opened. He wondered if she visited while he was sleeping but he was too prideful to ask Zetsu. He mused that perhaps she took his warning back when she snuck into his room. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Visions of silk and paper clouded his mind once more. He wished it was real. The ache persisted. A pull behind the navel he had not felt in a long time. Konan plagued his mind. He desperately wanted to claim her lips and feel her figure. The sensation of Konan sitting atop of him in the training arena ran hot across his body and mind. His hand snaked below the waistband of his pants, shutting his eyes tightly, chasing away the guilt and shame, letting his body succumb to the heat.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He jolted as he reached his pinnacle, bliss arching through his body. Even after the trusty work of his hand, his edge remained sharp as he wondered what it would feel like if it was her hand…<em>or mouth</em>. The Uchiha laid there, feeling warm and grounded to reality, wondering why he continuously subjected himself to his emotions.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">Obito’s fingers glided along her desk. It was a vintage piece, with ornate woodwork. A vase of paper roses sat at the corner, with neat stacks of paper and jars of paintbrushes and ink. His lips quirked into a smile. She had always been artistic. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Not being able to help himself, he leaned in to his curiosity and began to open the desk drawers, finding disorganized supplies.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Ah, so the kunoichi wasn’t as clean-cut as she presented. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">A few were stuffed with art things she made. He was impressed when he opened one to find sheets and objects with complex compositions of pressed flowers. Yes, he recalled she used to collect flowers on missions, though she had not done so in a long while. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Another drawer had paper ninja tools, and a few variations of paper sheets with sticky jars. Her jutsu related projects. His hand glided upwards to the top, smallest drawer. He paused on it, wondering how the private woman would react to find him going through her stuff.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She should have nothing to hide he concluded, or if she did, they wouldn’t be so obviously in her desk drawers. He opened the small drawer, peering in to see more stacks of origami paper. Although…he pushed his hand in, and his digits found a paper form. He pulled it out, a red papered origami. Interesting, he had never seen her use any colors other than white.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He flipped it over and froze as the object became recognizable. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">It was an origami Sharingan.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Obito looked down in confusion at the painted origami. It was neatly folded into an eye shape, it’s layers complex. She had tried to capture the detail of his copy wheel eyes with paint and tiny precise paper cut-outs. Her accuracy was close, but not exact to what the configuration of his looked like. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He didn’t know whether to be flattered or suspicious. Why on earth had the kunoichi created an origami of his eyes? Had she been researching a technique to understand his Sharingan? </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">Whatever her reason, the origami captivated him. He wondered if she planned to gift it to him. She liked giving gifts to people, he had witnessed her make many things over the years.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Obito?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He looked up in surprise. He had been so entranced by the paper eye he did not even see her come in.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He watched her amber eyes flick to the art in his hands, and then her face flushed a lovely rosy glow. Her mouth dropped open. She had not intended for him to see it. He watched her attempt to speak but her voice caught in her throat. Her expression changed into one he knew well. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“What are you doing going through my stuff?!” She demanded, her face growing redder by the second.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I came up here to thank you for healing me, but I got nosy after waiting for so long.” He admitted, his eyes glittering with mischief. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Just because I let you in here doesn’t mean you can open all my drawers!” </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“What? You snooped in my room remember?” He shot back. “I’m simply returning the favor.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“Technically you aren’t supposed to be in here!” She hissed. “Did everything I say about Nagato go over your head?!”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He held up the origami. “Why did you replicate my Sharingan?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">This time she gathered her wits, and simply closed her mouth and glared. A typical Konan response. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Recreating it won’t unlock any secrets you know.” He tried.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I didn’t make it to 'figure out secrets’.” She said with air quotes.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Then why did you?” He challenged her, curiosity growing.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“That’s not your business.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He looked at her, incredulous. “You creating my eyeball is non of my business?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“That’s right.” She said, standing her ground.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">Another consideration entered his mind. He smiled salaciously and neared her. “Konan…do my eyes captivate you?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">To his answer, she turned tomato red, but held her glare, remaining silent.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He towered over her, leaning down to face her. His eyes shifted from inky black to red, and her own eyes widened in response. She had never seen his Sharingan shift that close before. “I believe,” He said, holding up the origami. “It’s important for an artist to check for accuracy, no?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She blinked, her angry facade breaking into an awed look as she shamelessly studied his eyes.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">His heart began to race, chakra pulsing through his veins in response. His keen red eyes imprinted every detail of her at that moment. Most people looked away from an Uchiha’s cursed red stare, afraid to succumb to its powers. It was normal to see registered looks of horror as they looked into the Sharingan. This time though, Konan did not look afraid. She looked mesmerized. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“Aren’t you scared?” He whispered his face nearing hers.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“No.” She said. Her hand went up to his cheek, her fingers delicately brushing the corner of his eye to his temple. Despite her answer, her movements were unsteady. “Your eyes are beautiful.”</p><p class="p5"><br/>He blinked, startled by her statement. Never had anyone called his eyes beautiful. Because they weren’t. His eyes were powerful and painful. A burden of being an Uchiha. “They’re cursed.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I don’t think so.” She said softly. “I notice you often look at me with Sharingan. I’ve been wondering why that is.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He was stunned by the statement. It was true, his eyes did shift often when he studied her. Deep within, he understood why. Madara has long taught him the secrets of his bloodline. But the balance of love and hatred that scarred his clan’s history was something Konan would never be privy to. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Is that why you made this?” He said, holding out the origami form.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Maybe.” She responded cautiously.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“Were you going to gift it to me?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Her brows rose. “I didn’t think you were the gift-y type.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I used to be.” He admitted. Long, long ago.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Her coppery stare widened at that as if she realized something. “That’s right, you did ask me to create an origami flower once.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“What?” He wracked his memory, but couldn’t think of any occasions where he asked for her origami, nor wanting a flowery piece of art.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Nevermind.” She smiled, but it vanished as she snatched the origami from his fingers. “This isn’t for you.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Itachi then?” He teased.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“No!” She said firmly. She sidestepped him and returned it to her drawer. “I prefer to keep it.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Okay, stalker.” </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She whirled around and walked right up to him again, putting her hands on her hips. “Says the man who is always in my room when he <em>shouldn’t be</em>.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Are you keeping it to think of me when you’re lonely?” He said heatedly, his hands itching to pull off her cloak, to touch her slim waistline. “You know I can keep you company whenever you please.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She turned her head, breaking eye contact with him, squirming under his red stare. So much for being mesmerized. “Please. You could only wish.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“You know why I look at you with Sharingan?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">That caught her attention. He boldly reached out and began unhooking her Akatsuki cloak. He half expected her to slap his fingers away, but she allowed him with a suspicious stare. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I can see with heightened detail. I can see your chakra network. Your heartbeat. Even with my sight right now, your eye color glows like gold.” He slid her cloak off her shoulders, the expanse of black and red fabric fell heavily to the floor. Very deliberately, he let his eyes slowly trail up her form, appreciating every color, and every curve.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“So you check me out in high definition.” She tried to sound humorously dry, but there was a low register to her voice.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I meant it when I said you enrapture me.” He met her eyes. “If I have anyone, it’s only the strongest and most beautiful of kunoichi.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">His pickup line, admittedly words from Madara’s wealth of passed on experiences, seemed to undo her. She backed away from him, and he pressed forward until she ran into the wall. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“What are you saying?” She asked in annoyance, looking even more embarrassed than before.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“This has been going on far too long.” His hands finally made contact with her waist, sliding his arms around her figure and drawing her against him. His latent desire threatened to unleash at the sensation of the fullness of her chest pressed against his, the racing of her heart apparent. He leaned in close, she flinched as his lips touched the shell of her ear. “This game of cat and mouse.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">She lightly pressed her hands on his shoulders to push him away, looking upwards in surprise, studying his face.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I may have agreed to this…whatever this is…but you’re a fool if you think I’m going to waltz into every trap you set for me.” She declared, her eyes flickering to his mouth.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He wasted no time in answering her accusation. He claimed her mouth with unbridled passion. She clutched the collar of his cloak to steady herself against him. There was an unsettling edge to their kissing, no- today Obito was not a patient man. He would not kiss her politely as he had before. In the dim light of Konan’s room, he kissed her over and over and over, unable to get used to the sensation of her pliable, cupid’s bow lips against his, unable to save himself from drowning in his storm of emotions. He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth and she obliged, allowing his hot tongue to push onto hers. She let out a small moan, throwing her arms around his neck and tilting her head to deepen the kiss. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He braced one hand against the wall, the other tangling in her long silken hair while placing a knee between her legs to banish any inch of space between them. Her floral perfume was like a cloud of fog over his senses. Why was everything about her so damn nice? He pressed against her as she bit down on his bottom lip. Hard. He let out a pleasurable noise and sought his revenge with another long, deep, punishing kiss.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">His tongue lapped over her own, he savored how delicious she was. She tasted like green tea. That’s what she tended to have every morning, wasn’t it? Even back when they were teenagers, before their rise to power, she would diligently warm her tin cup over the fire. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He lightly dragged his knuckles down her exposed back, making her breath hitch and back arch. Her hands disappeared inside of his cloak, palms running over his hard-muscled physic. Her touch made him deeply ache. He would be truly fucked if she knew how easily she could unwind him and everything he stood for. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He traveled from her mouth to her jaw, both of them gasping for air, grasping each other. She lolled her head as he kissed her neck, his tongue darted out to taste her soft skin, eliciting a noise he only imagined from his dirtiest dreams. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Her fingers pressed into his shoulders as he dragged his mouth to her collarbone, dipping lower and lower.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“What about Nagato?” He heard her blurt out, her breath fanning over the top of his head.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He didn’t pause, too enthralled by the dips and curves of the Paper Angel. “Is that what you are thinking about?” He growled, unable to keep the jealous tone from his voice. “I snuck into your room using my teleportation jutsu. Stop talking about him.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">Her hand ran through his short dark hair, then to his jaw, tilting his face upwards. He tore away, looking up in visible irritation that she paused his explorations. “You know I’m not used to this sort of secret thing.” She said with exasperation.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“You didn’t seem that concerned about him when you cared for me the other night.” He said with a smirk before lunging for her lips again.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">If she had more to say, he swallowed those words whole. When she didn’t pull away to speak more, his hands slipped to her lower back, then sweeping downwards to help himself to a handful of her perfectly rounded ass. He was rewarded with her hips grinding against his. If she couldn’t tell he was hard before, she should be able to tell now.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">His hands, even gloved, made her body alit like starlight, leaving a wake of heat across her angles and curves. She was sure her lips would be rubbed raw from their rough kissing and biting. Their spar in the arena paled in comparison.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">As if in tune with the darkening windows, eventually their frantic energy burned down to a simmer of light kissing, slower movements. She could only wonder if he would dare to pick her up and carry her to her bed. Despite the obvious tent in his pants and fully convincing herself he just wanted to sleep with her, she'd like to think he was at least a little bit of a gentleman. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She thankfully was proven correct when they finally pulled away as if just noticing the world around them. In the back of her mind, Konan’s nagging reality came to life to remind her Nagato should be due back from his border mission any moment.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“Water?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Obito broke those thoughts as he handed her a glass of water. She gratefully accepted, finding that she was thirsty and famished. He made her forget all about her plans for lunch hours ago. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She went to sit on the couch. He joined her sitting close enough that one look at his face made her want to pounce on him all over again. He watched her inquisitively, his dark eyes drawing her inwards.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Her face was hot, her heart jolting at the reminder that this was the Tobi she’s known for years, unmasked, making out with her. And he looked good, healthier than last week. She couldn’t help but smile shyly under his gaze.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He gave her cheeky side grin, a type of smile that seemed so unlike the stern Madara figure he pretended to be. “I like seeing you disheveled. You’re always so uptight and proper.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Her smile vanished as she squinted back at him, her hands going to her hair to smooth the knots he made. “I’m not uptight.” She mumbled.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He chuckled. “You know, I did come here to thank you for helping me last week. I-ah-I was-“</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She raised a hand to interrupt him. “You already know I’ll help you when you need it.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I hope you know I really don’t deserve your help.” He tried.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I already told you, it’s my duty to you as our leader.” She deflected.</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“How did you get involved anyway?” Obito raised a brow. “I thought you distrusted Zetsu.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She looked away sheepishly. “I still don’t entirely trust him.… But he came to my room in the middle of the night asking for me. Said he found you collapsed, sweating with a fever. So I didn’t think twice about helping you. And Nagato was gone that night.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He nodded silently at that. She then added, “If I can ask…what exactly happened to you?”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He looked down at the floor, before meeting her eyes again. “Just know I have some bad nights.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She furrowed her brows. Zetsu had said he had frequent nightmares, but Obito must have been too out of it to remember. Now he was giving her cryptic answers, he didn’t want to let her in. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I made Zetsu promise me not to say anything more.” He then offered. “About us.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I would hope so.” She said softly. “Our necks are on the line.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I’ve managed to successfully disguise myself as Madara Uchiha for years. Nothing done in secrecy will ever compare to that feat. We can handle it, Konan.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I’m afraid of us being found out.” She admitted.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“We might as well be forsaken and digging our graves,” He leaned over and gave her a searing kiss that made her whole body shiver. “But I'm going to enjoy it anyways, because of you."</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">She went silent at his declaration, the weighty burden of their secret momentarily being drowned out by the pounding of her heart. He stood up, putting his cloak back on. “I’m heading to my office. Nagato should be back soon.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“Right.” She said, finding herself disappointed and relieved he had to leave. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">He bent down, his thumb dragging across her lower lip-which had become numb. Her body flushed with heat, she couldn’t help but inhale sharply, unable to tear her eyes away from his. He looked pleased by what he saw. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He picked up his mask, which he set on her desk, and re-adjusted it on his face. He turned to her, and she figured he was smiling when he said, “Thank you, Konan-san, for healing my eyes.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">She smiled back and watched as he swirled out of existence. Once he had teleported out of her room, she collapsed on the couch allowing herself, for a slight moment, to feel deliriously happy. </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">Obito was pouring over some late night work, although, he wasn’t very focused, his mind occupied with the replay of the stolen afternoon between him and Konan. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">His privacy was interrupted with a wrap at his door. “Come in.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">He looked up to see Pein enter, his gingery hair was slightly damp from the sleet outside. Images from his nightmare with Yahiko surfaced, sending a bolt of unease through him. Konan’s fears were validated then, to his great displeasure.  </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“Welcome back, Pein-sama.” Obito bellowed, penning away at his paper. “Hope the mission was a success.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“It was,” Pein said. He folded his arms, staring down at the Uchiha, pointedly.</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“We can go over details now if you’d like,” Obito said with ease, despite the tension in the room. “I’m just finishing up these inventory logs.”</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5">“I’m not here about the mission, My Lord.” Pein said. His purple eyes narrowed as he scrutinized his shadowy leader. </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">Obito went rigid. “Then what can I do for you, Pein-sama?”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">“I’m here to talk about Konan.”</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5"><b>Author’s Note: </b>Is it getting hot in here? ;) </p><p class="p5">Wanted to note-I've been seeing a few Qs here and there about how I will end things. I do have an ending planned, but, rest assured, I will not be writing out any of their death scenes (sorry to any readers who love those dark and angsty endings!)-I find I'm too much of a hopeless romantic to go there lol.</p><p class="p5">As always, thank you so much for the reviews! I value everyone’s feedback. *throws up a million heart emojis*</p><p class="p5">-LL</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Mission: Alone Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Chapter 14: Mission: Alone Time</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> ……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What about her?” Obito innocently questioned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pein placed his hands on the desk, towering over the Uchiha’s form. Obito scoffed to himself as if Nagato’s puppet intimidated him. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you grooming her for something?” He demanded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito’s eyes narrowed. Like the asshole he was, he leaned back in his chair, thrumming his fingers against the edge of his desk. “Grooming? Really? You think I want to make her my pet?” He let out a dark chuckle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She’s been distracted lately, ever since the scroll mission. And I noticed you’ve been making discreet visits to her room.” He glowered. “I understand we go to great lengths to serve our vision, but I have to stop you if you have something planned for her that will come at a great cost. What are you preparing her for?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I see.” Obito said slowly. His tense muscles relaxed. “Truly Pein-sama, it’s not at all what you’re thinking about. I have to admit, being a man of<em> my age</em>, my eyes have been causing me trouble lately. Itachi recommended her. I find her steady hand brings me some temporary relief, and she’s been gracious enough to watch after me while I recover. I’m sure you know the feeling.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“She hasn’t tried to get closer to you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Closer?” His eyebrows rose. Did he know more than Konan was letting on? “Perhaps in terms of persistently checking in on my health, but no unusual behavior.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pein’s cold expression didn’t change, the man hardly even blinked. “That’s not all is it?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If it was anyone else, the poor soul would be visibly squirming under the infinite ultraviolet stare. Obito tilted his head to the ceiling in thought. “Well, now that it’s on the table, I’ve been thinking I need a sensor type to aid me in my journey to visit the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. It’s been a long time since I was last there, and I’d like to prepare the hideout for our plans.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The mention of the Demonic Statue made Pein step backward, the direction of the conversation catching him off-guard. “You don’t need me?” He asked cautiously. “I’m the only one that can summon it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito didn’t need the reminder about that. “No summoning will be needed, thankfully. I simply need to scope out the space, pick up a few things left behind. Ideally, I’d like it ready as a fully functioning Akatsuki base for phase three.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You just need her?” He reiterated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Konan will suffice. She has a photographic memory and knows all of our needs like the back of her hand, it will serve me well to have a second pair of eyes. I’m sending Zetsu out as well, I need him to infiltrate the Hidden Sand, word has it they’ve had their jinchūriki, a priest, sealed away all along. I’d like to know the details so we can formulate a plan for when we enter phase two. Konan and I will be joining him in Suna on the way back, I’d imagine you’d be pleased if we were to be able to establish a relationship with the Kazekage since our mercenary services have been requested by his country on a few occasions.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Pein paced the room, gears turning as he processed Obito’s plan. Obito patiently watched from behind his desk. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Very well.” He said decidedly. “Are you sure you don’t need my abilities on this mission?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t want you to overextend yourself when it’s not necessary.” He said, a nod to Nagato’s weakened state. “Konan tells me you’ve been diligently training to master your Six Paths.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t say anything back, Obito knew he was cruel to strike Nagato’s well-kept vulnerabilities. “Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion that the Kage would be more receptive to us if I’m accompanied by a woman instead of a bingo book male.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At that, the tensity in Nagato’s shoulders slipped a little. “We’re all in the bingo book.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito cocked his head in amusement. “You’re right about that. But you know how Konan does business, she can get a deal with less than three words out of her mouth.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He muttered a quiet agreement. “I trust that you’ll take care of her Tobi-sama, she’s precious to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>You don’t even know. </em>Obito thought to himself, his mind glossing over with the fresh memory of her sweet mouth. “Of course, I always have. And she’s more than capable.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Still,” Said Pein, opening the door of Obito’s office, glancing at him once more, his eyes intent on Obito’s masked face. “She’s all I got left.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This is stupid.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She clutched her grocery bag, her long glossy sheet of hair swinging in the gentle breeze. At her side, to her contempt, was Obito, cleverly disguised as a Hidden Rain nin. She was in her civilian clothes, taking on her alter-ego, the village girl. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Pein asked that I personally escort around the village, especially after what happened last time.” He said, his one visible eye twinkling. “It’s important to keep you safe.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You too now?” She clicked her tongue. So much for a peaceful afternoon and some much-needed alone time. “God forbid Konan runs an errand.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Here, at least let me free your hands.” He insisted, taking the bag out of her grip despite her protest “Fine.” Konan mumbled, bristling with indignation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was funny to think that someone as terrifying as Obito was still polite enough to carry her bags for her. To anyone on the outside looking in, they looked like a young couple-perhaps a shinobi shopping with his girlfriend after his shift.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her brain hit pause on the word girlfriend<em>.</em> <em>Am I his girlfriend? </em>She wondered. They did have an agreement and kissed on a handful of occasions. The question scared her. It sounded so…domestic. She snuck a look at him, his attention was elsewhere, probably scoping out for those "potential dangers” on a Saturday afternoon. They were strolling down one of the main streets, full of families shopping leisurely, kids playing in the street, and the elderly thoroughly combing through produce stands. It was a rare occasion that a winter Saturday was warm and bright in Ame, and everyone appeared to be taking advantage of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Part of me thinks you enjoy being out here.” She found herself saying. “Pretending to be normal.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Technically, I’m working right now.” He said matter-of-factly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She pouted. “Please, you’re carrying my bags for me. If anything, I think you’re looking for a way to spend some more quality time with me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That caught his attention. “Maybe I am.” He said, leaning over, his voice dropping a lower octave. It sent a shiver up her spine. “Or maybe you’re so stubborn about running off and getting into trouble that now we have no choice but to follow you.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Whatever.” She sniffed. “I’m a grown woman, I don’t need to be babysat.” She squinted at him, a smile growing on her face. “I’m still thinking you’re enjoying this.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He confirmed it by not answering her. Instead, they fell into a lapse of silence as they soaked in the busy environment, with Konan deciding that having him there wasn’t the worst thing in the world. His presence complemented her normcore fantasy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Jewelry! Handcrafted Jewelry! Real stones!” Called a saleswoman as they passed by her stall. “Young lady, I have the perfect necklace for you!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan glanced at the glass case and slowed down, the sparkles had caught her eye. She lingered closer to get a better look and her face lit up by the hoards of glittering jewelry. The woman smiled smugly as she approached, reaching over to pull up a necklace. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s pretty.” Konan cooed as the woman held it up. It was a small teardrop-shaped moonstone on a gold chain. Her eyes then fell to another necklace tucked away in the glass case. She leaned in closer to study it. The thin silver necklace boasted a pendant in the shape of a delicate flower with diamond petals and a large rose cut amethyst center.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Truly a special piece.” The woman said, noticing where her attention went. She hopped off her chair and unlocked the case, passing the fragile necklace to Konan. “Amethyst is protective and healing, you know. And I like that it matches your hair.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey.” She heard Obito say. “We should be getting back.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t you want to get your girl a gift so she can have something to remember you by while you’re away on missions?” The woman crowed, looking past Konan’s shoulder to the ninja behind her. “Valentine’s day is coming up, you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan turned around, her eyes starry. She held up the necklace for Obito to see. “I love it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes went big and lip pouty as she gave him a pleading look. She only brought enough money to buy groceries that day. That, and he owed her an expensive necklace after all the trouble he put her through. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He shoved his hands in his pockets, definitely looking miffed. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Why don’t you put it on for her, and see how it looks?” The woman innocently asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We have to go, my meeting is in ten minutes.” He reminded Konan. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan challenged his statement by raising her brows at him, handing him the necklace. They could get back to the tower in under two minutes if they needed to. She turned around in front of the mirror and lifted her hair before he could protest. She watched as he unclasped the chain with a defeated sigh and approached her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He lifted the necklace over her head and her core erupted with fluttering butterflies. Her mouth parted, mind drawn blank when she made eye contact with him. He locked her in place, commanding her to watch him as she felt the whisper of the silver chain snake around her neck. Her skin erupted in goosebumps at the contact, his fingers gently tickling the base of her neck as he clasped the necklace. He stepped back, his eye still trained on her while she appraised herself in the mirror. The necklace glittered in the light, catching the kaleidoscope of purples from her hair. It was perfect. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Perfection.” The woman clapped enthusiastically, looking delighted, perhaps aware of their palpable sense of sexual tension. “I was waiting for the day when that necklace found its match.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How much?” Obito cut out with impatience.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The lavender kunoichi whirled around in surprise and watched him hand the saleswoman a sizable amount of money without question. She gave them a cheeky smile, her eyes knowingly looking between them. “Thank you for your business my dears! Enjoy your gift!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan politely bowed and thanked the woman, before catching up to Obito who had already stalked off without another word. “Thank you.” She said sweetly as returned to his side. “I can repay you when we get back to the tower.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Don’t worry about it.” He pulled on the collar of his shinobi-issued cloak as if he was warm. “Now you can’t be mad I ended up coming along, and you can’t say I’m incapable of gift-giving.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She guessed by his tone he wasn’t as bothered as she thought he was by her affinity for shiny things. “I guess so.” She smiled and knocked her elbow against his. “By the way, I thought about it more, and as long as you don’t waltz up to my door, I’ll let you visit my room. Perhaps I have been overly cautious about Nagato. Feel free to bring your work with you too, if you ever find yourself wanting to hang out in our free time.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can think of plenty of other things to do in your room other than paperwork.” He said slyly. Her ears grew hot. “But thank you, I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As they entered the tower Obito’s mask reappeared on his face. Konan fished for her cloak that was tucked into her bag, throwing it over her clothes. Just like that, they were back to being themselves. Sort of. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To not raise suspicion Obito swirled out of existence, leaving Konan to deliver the groceries to the kitchen alone. She caught her reflection in the kitchen window and smiled as she pressed her fingers against the delicate flower that now sat on her collarbones. She knew, without skipping a beat, that Obito will be plotting some way for her to repay it. She watched her cheeks turn rosy. It certainly won’t be with money. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan heard a subtle swoosh of air, and light footsteps. He was here. She stilled, her eyes going to the door, which she left wide open. She looked down at the frothy water, dread filling her. If she tried to escape she would surely be caught without substantial clothing. And she couldn’t hide either - she was a thousand percent sure that he knew exactly where she was. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Out of all the times of day to come in, he had to choose now. She inhaled and exhaled loudly, deciding to hell with it and she made herself known with the splash of water as she laid back in the tub. She warily watched his shadowy form freeze as he looked through the folding screen she had thankfully set up in front of the tub purely to block out the light for ambience. Still, she knew he could partially see her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An ache sunk between her legs, the thrill mixing with her fear. She felt slightly disturbed that this was a frequent reaction with him, even after kissing him for like what? <em>Hours </em>at a time? She closed her legs abruptly, pulling her knees to her chest.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Should I leave?” Came his voice. Of course, no apologies for coming in while she is bathing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She let the silence intensify the room. “No.” She said, almost too quickly to regret it. “Not if you don’t want to.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She watched him stand still for a bit longer, and her desk chair move. She heard a ruffling of papers. Her cheeks tinged pink as she realized he had brought his paperwork with him like she had suggested he do from earlier. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They fell into the silence, with an occasional ruffle of papers and pen scratching away. Konan felt self-conscious every time she moved. So much for relaxation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And to her horror, she was reminded by the empty hooks that her robe was not in the bathroom, but on the bed where she carelessly left it, <em>along with her towel</em>. There was nothing in her vicinity to cover up with. She briefly considered using a jutsu, but that made her outwardly cringe at the thought of her hilariously dripping in paper in an attempt to cover her body. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, “Obito?” She said in a high-pitched voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She heard the pen pause at his name and she inwardly swore to herself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I…I uh…left my towel on the bed.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Another awkward pause. “I see.” He said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She heard the chair move against the wood floor. Konan curled into herself, thankful her foamy bath potions hid most of her body.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She watched him gracefully come into view with her bath towel. He walked over, and she was alarmed at how he unabashedly faced her. She sunk further into the water until she was visible just from the nose up. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew her face was on fire as Obito stopped at the folded screen and held out the towel, standing a distance away that would require her to stand up in the tub to retrieve it. He looked equally as stricken, a faint flush on his cheeks as he averted his gaze respectfully. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away, focusing on the lingering lavender sprigs in the water. “If you could please leave it on the hook.” She said tersely. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Aah.” She quickly glanced to see him find the hook on the side of the screen. He hung it up and immediately retreated to the desk before she could barely whisper a thank you. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She waited a moment, then as gracefully as she could, she got out of the tub. She grabbed her towel at lightning speed, sighing in relief as she wrapped it around her body. She emerged from behind the folding screen, unwilling to look in his direction. She snatched the robe and briskly padded back to her bathroom, shutting the door. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She sighed in deep relief. That was close.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She turned to look at herself in the mirror, her face was dewy and flushed, hair wet and slicked back like a mermaid. She dried herself off and slipped on her somewhat immodest black robe. She sighed. It’ll have to do. It would be stupid at this point if she went to put on the cloak just to stay in her room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She opened the door, allowing the cool air to hit her damp skin. He was still there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Adjusting her robe in a futile attempt to hide her cleavage, she found herself smiling nervously as she emerged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked up in what looked like a double-take. She watched the red in his eyes flare. His gaze alone lighted her body on fire, now that she knew why he looked at her with the Sharingan. “Konan.” He greeted as if he didn’t have his copy wheel eyes…or hadn’t seen her naked in the bathtub just five minutes ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hello, Obito.” She forced out as indifferently as possible. She went to sit in an armchair nearby the windows, feeling his gaze on her. She gingerly reached for a scroll, attempting to remain as unaffected as possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"> “Do you take baths often?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The extremely intimate question threw her off guard. She looked up. “Yes. They help me relax. Meditate.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You put flowers in the water.” It wasn’t exactly a question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Uhh…yes. Mostly lavender, it has the healing properties to relax the mind and body.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hn.” He muttered, turning back down to his work. “Now I know why you smell like lavender.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyelashes fluttered in disbelief. He noticed what she smelled like? Unable to process that, she lapsed into silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As their taut silence stretched, he was eventually able to somewhat settle in and focus with the sounds of rain and flickering candlelight. Even though Konan was right there, he was able to finish up the rest of his reports.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">When he finally looked at her, he found her sound asleep. Her legs were folded into the cushion, hands resting on the scroll in her lap. Her head laid against the arm of her chair, her face serene, and now dry lavender hair fanned out. Her black robe slipped off her shoulder. He felt his body heat up as his eyes zoomed in on her exposed skin, gliding to her collarbone where her new necklace lay, and then to the swell of her breasts. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Zetsu’s words echoed in his head from a conversation on their last mission together. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Obito, you have the hots for Konan?”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Shut up White Zetsu.” He growled. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Here we thought he’d never get over Rin.” Black Zetsu sneered with a cruel smile.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>A hot lash of rage ran through Obito. “This has nothing to do with Rin!”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“No one blames you for moving on.” Black Zetsu egged on. “It’s been years.”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“And Konan!” White Zetsu gushed. “She is sexy!”</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He bit out.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Rin. Rin had been lovely, pretty, and cute. He was a pre-teen and in love with a girl his age. When his younger self thought about her, he would turn tomato red at the mere idea of holding her hand. What simple times. But those kinds of fond recollections quickly faded against the nightmarish memory of her corpse in his arms. The searing agony was a bright light in his heart that burned away memories. In this reality, it was hard to even think of what could’ve been.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>But now, he was a man. And there was Konan. She was not a girl, she was a woman, not much older than he was. She was graceful, mysterious, and sinfully curvy. She was able to hold him in her sensual amber gaze, her lips often puckered in such a hateful disdain that it ignited an urgent need to devour her. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Konan did not want to make him hold hands with her. He’s tried that. She made him want to undo the buttons of her damned top. Made him want to glide his hands on her bare skin - he pushed the other dirty thoughts away.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“You know, you are a grown man. You could at least lose your virginity before Madara is back breathing down your neck.” White Zetsu said with a crackling laugh, pulling Obito from the depths of his mind.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Shut up!” Obito yelled again, throwing a kunai at the artificial spore. Zetsu laughed and sunk back into the floor.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Idiotic Zetsu was right, Konan was sexy. He nearly fell out of the chair when she emerged from the bathroom. Her innocent smile and a loose robe were his wet dreams manifested. Her allure was amplified with her slick wet hair, rivulets of water falling in-between the valley of her chest. Her face was flushed from the heat of the water as she met his gaze, her amber eyes bright in the darkness. Utter perfection.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The dark erotic feeling stirred within him as he, giving in to his masochistic tendencies, watched as Konan crossed in front of him to a large reading chair adjacent to her desk. His eyes went to her equally curvaceous ass. <em>For fucks sake.</em> He thought. What was wrong with him?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She gingerly curled into the chair, dutifully ignoring and respecting her leader’s space. Even in the privacy of her room, she remained elegantly composed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked back down at his papers, against his will, and wondered what would happen if he tested her composure, something that became a hobby of his as of late.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He silently plotted away and she continued to read. After some time late in the night, he had found her asleep. Serene. He approached her, allowing himself to reach out and tuck away a strand of her hair. Her breathing was deep and even, guess that lavender had worked. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He wondered how much darkness lingered within her heart, and how she managed to chase it away so well to have a peaceful sleep. With ease, ignoring the dangerously loose robe, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was so small, he noted, with her in his arms. He tucked her in, delicately pulling the covers over her shoulders. She had not stirred once.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He looked at her for a few more seconds, mulling over Zetsu’s words, and that in a matter of days they would be traveling, <em>alone</em>. Cursing himself, he decided to do one last thing before leaving the safety of her room into the inky night.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan woke up, the grey morning light hitting her eyes. As the previous night rushed into her head, she sat up in alarm. She looked down, seeing she was in her silk robe-now halfway off her body, tucked tightly into her covers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looked around, seeing the chair sitting ajar from her desk, and the opened scroll on the floor in front of her armchair.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito. She touched her cheek. He must’ve brought her to bed. Her heart dropped, she wondered how much he saw. She was careless to let herself drift to sleep with him there. She admonished herself for having put on such a suggestive thing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She leaped out of bed, despite last night, she got a decent amount of sleep for once in her life. She padded towards her wardrobe when she noticed something sitting on her desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She went over and picked up a small folded piece of her origami paper. She unfolded it and felt her face get hot. It was one, simple sentence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Perhaps next time, I’ll join you.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Our agenda is short for the next few months, I know everyone is busy with mercenary work.” Pein’s voice echoed off the tower walls. The holograms of the Akatsuki not physically present flickered in the darkness. “Konan and Tobi will be traveling to secure one of our hideouts for the next few weeks, as well as attend to some business in the Hidden Sand. I’m asking anyone who finishes their mercenary duties early to return to the tower to help cover our bases.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan snapped into attention at her name, her eyes like daggers as she flickered between Pein and a fidgety Tobi. <em>Another mission with him?!</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Nagato had just been breathing down her neck, telling her to be careful around him. <em>How on earth did Nagato agree to that?</em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A streak of anger went through her but she remained silent as the meeting went on. What the hell was Obito thinking? She had just gotten used to him in her room, and now he manipulated Nagato <em>- somehow - </em>to let him whisk Konan away from her duties in Ame. And what was this business in Suna? Anxiety crept into Konan’s body. She nearly lost focus on her streaming of chakra as hundreds of questions and concerns flooded her mind. Hideout and then a trip to Suna could mean <em>weeks </em>of traveling together. Alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Something akin to fear and exhilaration simmered in her stomach. She touched her necklace hiding underneath her Akatsuki cloak. She knew this wouldn’t be like the detached, bureaucratic missions they’ve been on before. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cold settled deep in Konan’s bones. She tried to blink the sleepiness from her eyes, listening to the sounds of sleet hitting her wide-brim hat. She wanted to smack Obito upside the head for having a sunrise call time on a particularly nasty winter morning. She reminded herself of all the blistering cold nights she endured outside in her childhood years. She smiled bitterly, she’s gotten soft since those pre-civil war days.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At last, Obito swirled into existence, dressed in a similar Akatsuki ensemble, even more, obscured by the bamboo hat. Konan’s nerves sat in her gut, she knew this was a mission but suddenly she wasn't sure how to act, much less what he was going to be like.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Good morning.” She said, her voice ringing loud and clear to her surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He merely gave her a nod of the head, it seemed he wasn’t feeling sociable either. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She hadn’t seen him since the meeting, and after berating Nagato for blindsiding her, she suspected he knew that she had a slew of questions for him. Any early morning irritation she had moments ago dissipated. Konan knew she needed to retain focus, this wasn’t a vacation, it was a mission and she wasn’t going to let their weird tension get in the way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So like him, she stayed quiet, following him dutifully out of her village. She knew he was a ruthless traveler, it often awed her how he could just go and go and go without stopping. She anticipated his pace to remain the same.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And by late afternoon she was proven right, which she didn’t mind, the swift journey kept her body warm and mind occupied by her changing surroundings. It was easy to forget the sensation of the world outside of her village which was made up of rain and steel. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan’s foot connected with a branch and she inhaled, welcoming the shock of ice in her lungs. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Exhaling as she exalted off a branch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Inhaling the fresh energy. An electric current through her system.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Exhaling her meandering concerns climbing inside her body. Releasing the dead air as if it was housed in her all winter. Her thoughts floated away like drifting snow. The pale light clung to the high branches. The only sound being  made was her and Obito’s feet hitting frozen bark. She yearned for spring.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At some point, the lavender kunoichi’s meditative focus broke when she noticed a flurry of snow. Snowflakes large enough to kiss her cheeks. They slowed down as the flat marshland turned into sloping valleys. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A storm is coming.” Konan observed as they perched on a large pine, looking out into the dark sky - the kind of sky of deep blues and grays. She shivered, the temperature had dropped over the hours, promising a silent blizzard in the cascading darkness. “And we are running out of daylight.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito leaned against the tree branch, folding his arms. Konan observed the dignified lines of his dark silhouette against the white-coated landscape. “We’ll need to find cover for the night.” He said decidedly. He turned to look at her. “Can you fly overhead and spot hiding places?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her chakra exploded from her shoulder blades in the form of paper slips, quickly solidifying into her massive angel wings that earned her the rightful nickname<em> - Paper Angel</em>. She took off into the air, wincing against the blistering winds. Her muscles protested as her wings pushed against the unforgiving current of air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Brushing across the dead forest, Konan went into sensory mode-sending small paper birds to the scattering winds to pick up on any alcoves in the dense landscape. Within a mile east her senses tingled-a paper bird found a cavern embedded into the side of a steep hill.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan descended back to the snowy ground where Obito was waiting patiently for her. A snowstorm meant an opportunity to cover fresh tracks. She tucked her wings close together, partially shielding herself from the breeze. “Found a cavern, only a mile east, along a river.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Lead the way.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She walked on, wondering why Obito was so distant on the mission. Perhaps he had similar feelings - teetering on a thin invisible boundary. Perhaps he was also enjoying the quietness afforded in nature. They were no longer in the shadows of Ame but alone in the expanse of the unknown. She wished she could see him maskless, but she guessed he wouldn’t risk that - even in a wild reserve. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So our destination is in the Land of Rivers?” She asked, noticing they crossed the southern border an hour or two ago.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yes.” He said shortly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She tucked her other questions away, hearing his curt response. Konan wondered if there was another man on earth that sent signals so mixed. One day he was gifting her a necklace, the next he was ignoring her. A smile broke out onto her face, it crossed her mind perhaps he was embarrassed by his scathing note the other day.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The cavern was well hidden under the snow, a large stone slab with icicles signaled the entrance. It was a shallow cave, and thankfully, unoccupied. Konan and Obito easily secured the perimeter, rather safe from being in an area largely uninhabited in the small, unassuming country.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">At last, she and Obito settled into the rocky cavern, Konan resisting the urge to moan in relief as she dropped her pack to the floor. Together, well acquainted with their process, they were quickly able to set up a fire. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan watched Obito tilt his mask. His hands came together for a string of signs, his mouth opening. Flame from his jaws hit the carefully arranged fire pit, setting branches and paper aflame. The warmth ricocheted across Konan’s face and she leaned towards the warm glow, the crackling fire music to her ears. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This feels so nice after a long day.” She breathed out. She reached in her pack and pulled out Onigiri for dinner, practically inhaling it. She was hungry after the grueling trek. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They ate in silence. Konan’s eyes fluttered upwards, to his tilted mask. “You don’t need to keep the mask on, you know.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He paused as if contemplating, then said. “It’s not custom for me to remove it on missions.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“This isn’t like the other missions, is it?” She asked him, reclining.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She watched his subtle body language, the uncomfortable shift of his legs, the stiffness in his shoulders. Her expression softened. “It's ok you know, we are alone in a cave, in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">To her surprise, he lifted his mask, shifting it to sit on the side of his head. His midnight eyes met hers and she was struck by the intensity of the smolder, shadows and light dancing across his face in the firelight. She swallowed. “Why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Like what?” He asked, his expression set like a stone statue. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Like you’re going to eat me.” She said flippantly, averting her gaze to the flames. She bit into her rice cake. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He blinked. “What? I can’t look at you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Not like that.” She retorted. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You stare at me too.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I do not!”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She met his stare head-on, now feeling less intimidated by it. She was glad she could get him talking. “Care to share why you brought me along on this particular mission?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I need your help in Suna, to negotiate a mercenary contract with the Kazekage.” He explained rather simply. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyebrows raised. “This won’t be another seduction mission will it?” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes narrowed at that, he scoffed. “No, hopefully not. Relationships with the Kage are fragile, we felt it would be better to approach him using you instead of another cocky male ex-Shinobi.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Leave it to the only woman, huh? Care to explain where we are going now? Village Hidden in the Valley?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He shook his head. “We are going to a hideout. That’s all I’m going to share for now.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She wracked her brain, thinking of all the Akatsuki hideouts. “So this one is one of yours. I think I recall you mentioning it before.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I have.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She hummed then scooted closer. “How did you convince Nagato to let me go with you?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re nosy today.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew he was teasing her now, she pouted. “Excuse me for wanting to know something that is directly related to me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I told him you’re the best for the mission, so he agreed. Simple as that.” </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew by his look, in those dark intelligent eyes, that he had been strategizing this whole ordeal. This is how Tobi always was - someone with the next ten steps planned out but unwilling to dish out exactly what was happening in his mind as if he had to protect his creative genius at all costs. It was infuriating but she understood why, solely based on the monumental feat of survival and success of their group. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You know he has his suspicions,” Konan said, her voice firm. She placed her hand on his arm, welcoming the warmth radiating from his bicep. “I don’t like the idea of you manipulating him.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can promise you your worries are misplaced. He understands the work that needs to be done.” Obito leaned towards her touch. The intimacy rippled through her core. She thought about the other day when they kissed. “He knows I’ll protect you, and he hasn’t an inkling of why beyond the importance of the Akatsuki and our mission.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“He worries too much about me.” Her voice lowered a register, blood racing at his words. “You both do.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m not worried.” He countered, his hand went to her thigh, his digits idly tracing lines. “Worry isn't the word I’d use at all.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her breath hitched slightly. She understood, they were alone. Alone and able to be whatever they wanted to be without the dark corners of the Tower, without Akatsuki eyes. Her eyes darkened, excitement stirring within her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Then what word would you use?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I don’t know.” He admitted, his eyelids dropping as he searched her face. “I’m not good at explaining it.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’re creative.” Proven fact. “I know you have another way of telling me.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His eyes twinkled at that. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know you love them.” She said teasingly, batting her eyelashes at him. She waved around the cavern. “It’s just us, finally, feel free to be yourself. Do what you want. Say what you want.” <em>Tell me how you feel about me. Please. </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Konan, not playing by the rules, are you?” His mouth twisted into a smile. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not like you play by them either.” She pointed out. She kept looking at him imploringly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was rewarded when his hand cupped her face. “Two rebels, aren’t we?” He joked, his fingers going into her long hair, untangling the knots.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She giggled at that. “I’m afraid so. Explains why we have bounties over our heads.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Obito’s face was flushed. A heady desire to be against him took over as she admired his elegant features so stark with the scarring on his cheek. Konan tried to work against the magnetic pull. She wished her heart didn’t find her sleeve so easily. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You look tired.” He observed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So do you.” And then she yawned, giving it away. She didn’t want to sleep, she wanted him to kiss her again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“For once I might be able to fall asleep.” He glanced at the opening of the cave, nearly obscured by the mounds of snow insulating the space. The wind howled outside. No one but them. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Very well.” She muttered, folding away her slight disappointment, and made a move to get up, but not before Obito leaned forward and slanted his mouth across hers. She nearly melted on the spot. A goodnight kiss on a mission. Contrasted with the sounds of the fire and the snow outside. It felt so right. New and familiar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Goodnight.” He said into her hair before pulling away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Both of them laid down their sleeping bags. Konan gingerly slipped between the covers, curling into herself for warmth, unsure of what to make of her first day of traveling. She tried to let her exhaustion take over, but her nerves were electric with Obito sleeping <em>right there </em>across the fire, not across the room on her couch. Their situation was stripped bare and she wasn’t sure if he would drop his facade just yet. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Konan stared upwards at stalagmites, watching her breath form tendrils of dragon-like smoke in the cold air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Fucking gods. It’s colder than hell frozen over.” She swore, sitting up. Her body groaned in protest, she was stiff from sleeping on the floor and sore from the tree jumping. She hugged herself tightly, her cloak and sleeping bag not heavy enough to chase the chill from her bones.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It had been late in the night, and it was pitch black. The trees groaned from howling winds outside. She glanced at the cave’s entrance, almost entirely covered with a drift of snow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looked over, irked to see Obito content with his fire blood, but also pleased that he was sleeping. He was in a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling steadily. She shivered violently again. She looked over, the fire had died out-no wonder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The kunoichi crawled from the little warmth she had and threw a scrap of wood over the embers, attempting to blow some oxygen on the weak fire. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Just like that, it re-lit, flames bursting forth from the blackened pit. She gasped at the ferocity from such a small scrap of half-rotted wood.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Right now?” She heard his raspy voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of course, Obito and his fire jutsu. “What did you expect a girl with no fire to do?” She retorted, her teeth chattering as she placed her hands close to the new flames, savoring the tiny semblance of heat. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“You’d think with a body like yours you’d retain heat easily.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Blood rushed to her face, she turned to him to glare, catching the eerie way his slitted red eyes glow in the dark like a bat in the cave. He probably awoke to her noise at the thought of danger. “Really Obito? Just when I thought you were being sweet earlier.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He scoffed at that. No danger, just Konan fumbling around in the dark, disturbing his precious slumber. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I can’t, it’s freezing.” She said through her teeth, chattering again as she tried to get as close to the fire as possible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She looked back at him again, he closed his eyes and turned on his side, facing her. Her eyes went to the space in his bedroll, and it occurred to her she would fit perfectly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She suddenly felt sheepish about waking him. And wondered if he would be annoyed if she tried to lay next to him. It would cross all their unspoken boundaries, though, it’s hard to keep those when you’re stranded in the woods during a snowstorm. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Damnit, he looked so warm. And he probably was. She salivated at the idea of being in a warm man’s arms. It had been so long.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em>I’m clearly desperate. </em>She thought soberly, her eyes scanning his face. She knew he wasn’t sleeping, at least not deeply. Now was the time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Slowly, as if approaching a sleeping bear, she left the small fire and crouched in front of him, holding her cloak tightly around her. On cue, her teeth chattered. He opened a red eye. “What?” He groaned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Her eyes got big, she pouted her lips, her body shaking like a leaf as the wind whistled and the trees groaned. “I’m so cold.” She said in the smallest voice possible, yanking on the edge of his blanket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“It’s not that cold.” He mumbled under the blanket.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, for you.” She said softly. “Please, please let me sleep in your sleeping bag and I promise I will never…never ever, ever, ever, ever wake you up again unless we are in danger.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Ever.” She emphasized again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was silent for a few minutes as she hovered over him. Her teeth chattered again and he groaned, pulling the blanket from his face so he could look at her with a scowl and sleep in his eyes. “If you promise to be quiet and go to sleep.” At that, the dark and heartless shinobi reluctantly lifted his arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She flashed a saccharine smile as she shrugged off her bulky cloak and crawled in. When her back formed against his front she felt him tense up. Her heartbeat quickened. She gingerly shifted, sighing at the sweet sensation of Obito’s warmth. His body remained still as she settled, her amusement quickly died however when she realized how perfectly they fit together, it made her think things she shouldn’t.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Despite his tense posture, she snuggled against him further. It was like being enveloped in a burning sip of sake or a giant blanket. He smelled like fire and sweat with lingering traces of citrus soap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Thank you." She whispered, thanking the gods that he allowed her to take advantage of his literal hot body. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He didn’t respond, but she did feel him slightly relax. It amused her how on edge he was, she would have to tease him in the morning when she wasn’t glued to him. Despite his flirtatious passes and steamy promises on notes, he kept a cold distance. She wondered if he still was nervous around her. Knowing he was a bit reserved in that nature made her heart even more tender.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cocooned in the warmth of the demon himself, at last, the exhaustion from the travel overtook Konan’s system. Her eyes lingered shut as a deep heavy sleep took over. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">……..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Author’s Note: </b>
</p><p class="p3">Hello readersssssss! WOW I had a nasty case of writer’s block, I was so uninspired the past month or so-that and just busy. Ugh. You know how that goes. But I’m HERE and bringing you a lengthy chapter to make up for my brief hiatus! Just in time for Konan’s szn (Pisces!) And also, back tracking a bit-a very happy belated birthday to our Aquarius king Obito! His birthday is a day after mine #aquiquigang &lt;3 </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Excited to shout out my new BETA, Aishwarya! I’m like crying guys, it’s so nice to have someone help me make this fic sparkle! Thank you Aishwarya for polishing up Fire &amp; Paper!</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">And thanks to YOU as always, for following this story and to those leaving your thoughtful reviews, it keeps me going! </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">-LL</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>